Peace Can Only Happen by Submission, Not by Comprehension
by Lofi God
Summary: Growing up was a harsh life for Naruto. Forced to sleep outside, eating from the trash, and constant torture from the villagers can change many people's perception of life. semi-smart Naruto. Naruto/Temari/Tenten/FemHaku (Polyamory). OOC Naruto. In progress. Slow build/ AU/Dojutsu Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This will be my first story so please ignore my inexperience to write a story. I'm currently editing this chapter while I am on chapter 12. I first wrote this story without care but then picked it up again. I can see just how terrible these chapters are written so I'm fixing them.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where did that mutt go!" Said a drunk villager as he went down a dark and quiet alley holding a broken glass bottle. Thrashing the alley more than it already was, a blonde child hid behind a trash bin. 'Please don't let him find me' He internally pleaded as he held a shard of glass close to his chest. This boy is named Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox and village pariah.

"Do you really think you can hide from me… YOU DAMN DEMON!" Shouted out the villager as he kicked trash bins towards the position of the blonde boy. Naruto peaks the corner to see a bin coming his way, quickly dodging he realizes something fell from the bin and quickly picks it up. Seeing a small hand come across his line of sight the villager aggressively walks down the alley almost falling over a piece of trash. Naruto, still waiting behind, starts to think of something that he can do with the object he found.

"There you are, you demon child. Come here!" Said the villager as he grabbed Naruto by his spiky hair.

"Let go of me! you bastard!" Wailed Naruto, attempting to kick at the person with his tiny legs.

"I finally got you, I am going to cause you great pain Demon! Do you know why?! YOU KILLED MY BELOVED SISTER! NOW SUFFER DEMON!" Said the villager as he pinned down Naruto and started to back up his acts with his broken bottle.

Loud cries of a young boy started to escape the alley. After a minute or two, the villager stood up and turned around to walk away which would mark his greatest mistake.

Hastily standing up he grabbed the rusty kunai he found in the bin and started to charge the villager with all his might. Slowly turning around he sees the kid who he not so long ago caused pain running towards him with what seemed to be a rusty kunai! Being too late to react he looks down in surprise and the demon child stabs the kunai into his throat. Putting his hand on the wound that still had the kunai lodged in, he looked forward to seeing bright red eyes staring into his soul.

* * *

Naruto was slowly opening his eyes to find himself in a white room.

Coming to his senses he instantly knew where he was since he has come here many times. Looking around he notices himself wrapped up in bandages. Hearing the door open he turned to his head to see his favorite person entering.

"Old man!" shouted Naruto happily as he ran off to hug him. looking up to see a very shocked Hokage.

"What's wrong old man, feeling sick today?" Said a very confused person seeing him like that. "Na-Naruto what happened to your eyes," said a shocked Hokage as he got closer to inspect Naruto's eyes.

"What are you talking about, my eyes are just fine?" Asked a very confused Naruto. "Look," Hiruzen said, holding up a small mirror to Naruto's face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Shouted out a very scared Naruto, grabbed the mirror, and looked with more focus. "Naruto, come here," said Hiruzen, patting the spot next to him. Silently obeying the third Hokage, he sat down and waited for Hiruzen to say something. With a deep sigh, the third hokage started, "Naruto I want you to tell me everything that happened last night." Hiruzen quietly said as he gave Naruto a soft look. Trying hard to bring up memories which for some reason couldn't happen.

"I can't seem to remember anything except for when I ate Ichiraku ramen and started to walk home until I noticed someone following me... then everything went blank," he answered confusedly, looking at Hiruzen.

"Well don't worry about it, for now, I will look into it," responded Hiruzen as he stood up and waved goodbye to Naruto

* * *

Naruto watched the villagers with more intent. Not wanting the unknown takes place again. Looking into his frog wallet Naruto notices that he can go for a bowl of ramen. Putting away his wallet until...BAM.. he fell butt first into the pavement, rubbing his butt in discomfort. Looking forward to seeing a girl with blond hair in front of him on the floor as well. Quickly standing up, Naruto went up to the girl, "Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked, looking over the girl which seemed to be fine.

5 minutes ago

Ino Yamanaka was walking down a street looking for her parents after being asked to get some tomatoes. Having found the tomatoes, but not her parents. silently crying with her head low, she started walking towards anywhere for all she cared. Until she headbutted someone. Falling down, dropping down all her tomatoes in the process. She stayed on the ground for a moment to register what happened. Seeing a blonde boy with ocean-like eyes walk up to her with a worried expression.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked, looking over the girl which seemed to be fine. "Watch where you're going!" Ino shouted at Naruto. He looked at Ino with a semi scared face but then looked into her eyes. Ino's eyes were puffy red and tears trailing down her light red cheeks. "Hey, why are you crying?" Naruto asked Ino with a worried expression.

"I', fine."

"No you're not, just tell me and I will help you."

looking down at her feet wondering whether to tell this boy or not. "I went to get some tomatoes that my okaa-san told me to get, but when I came back she was gone," Ino said.

"Well let's go find them then!" Naruto said with a happy grin on his face as he grabbed Ino by the hand and went to the shopping district.

pulling on Naruto's hand they stopped. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl.

"I-I don't know your name," Ino said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you! Ya know!" responded Naruto with a foxy grin. Upon seeing his smile caused Ino to blush even more.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka." She introduced herself, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Well then let's get going," Naruto said, grabbing Ino's hand and led the way.

"So uh," Naruto said as he rubbed his head. "What does your mom look like?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, she has brown hair-" Ino was interrupted by a loud cry of 'princess'. Quickly turning around to see her mother in the distance waving towards her.

"There she is!" Ino said as she rushed to her mother. Seeing her mother smile starts to fade into a frown.

Seeing her princess running happily with that...BOY!

Reaching her mother she looks to see a furious emotion on her face. "Okaasan? What's wrong?" Ino asked. Ino's mother's only reaction was to grab her arm and drag her away.

"Ino I'm only going to say this once but stay away from that boy, he is bad for your health."

"But okaasan he hel-"

"NO buts, you stay away from him, understand!"

"Yes.." Ino quietly said as she hung her head low. Before turning the corner Ino looks back at Naruto

Naruto had a devastated expression on his face. Tears were flowing down his eyes and he was shaking. After missing a great potential to make a friend but only to get it taken away.

'What the fuck!' Turning around to look at a roof to sense a presence there. But faintly before it disappears. Seeing he could stay about one more hour before the sun went down, he decided to go to his hiding spot.

* * *

Hearing the river run past him as he sat down on a flat boulder. Thinking back to what happened with Ino, Naruto couldn't believe why his life was so miserable. Constant torture from the villagers and ninjas. 'I thought a home was supposed to be a place where I feel safe and happy.' He thought memories came up of him being fed dog food from him being an orphan until being kicked out. Being beaten and starved by the villagers.

"Even animals hate me!" Screamed out Naruto as he dug his head into his hands...until again he noticed the same chakra from before. Standing up from the boulder and cleaning his face; slowly walking towards this unknown person or thing. Standing just 5 meters away from this 'thing'

"HEY! Who are you?" Naruto shouted out to nothing but he knew someone was there.

Nothing happened.

"Hey, I know you're there!" Naruto shouted once again, not receiving an answer. Grabbing a rock off the ground; Naruto threw the rock at the tree that the ninja was on.

Deciding to give up his 'hiding' spot, the ninja jumps off the tree. "Oi creep!" Naruto said as he pointed at the anbu. "What were you doing there stalking me," Naruto asked.

"The Hokage sent me in order to watch you from the shadows." The anbu casually responded

"Old man? hmph, I don't need protection!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Well whether or not you do I have a mission to complete."

"Whatever."

"Also how did you know I was here." Asked the anbu

"I just did," Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Have a goodnight." the anbu said before disappearing.

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Hiruzen asked, focusing his attention on the ninja which appeared in his office.

"Everything went fine from what I can see."

"Good, you may go rest now."

"Hokage, permission to speak."

"You may go on."

"Naruto was able to find me even though I masked my chakra; and his eyes were red."

thinking in deep thought the Hokage responded.

"I think he might have gotten a kekkei genkai but an unknown one."

"Interesting."

Nothing else was needed to say on cue the anbu left.

"Naruto what trouble did you put yourself in now" Hiruzen quietly said with a deep sigh.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today. Yes, I know it is mostly boring and not interesting, but I wanted to show how Naruto got his kekkei genkai. The next chapter will show development and learning more about this new power. There isn't much about Naruto's Kekkki genkai since only one person had it and had like 1 hour of screen time. Well till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Biginferno: There are only two pairings for Naruto, Ino, and Nohime.**

**thor94: Naruto does have Ranmaru's eyes. As for the two people having the same eyes, that person is Nohime. I'm honestly not sure if Nohime was apart of naruto. There was barely any information about her. Enjoy. (Naruto's age 6)**

"Old man?" Naruto said, walking into the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto-kun, there you are," Hiruzen said as he gave Naruto his full attention. "So Naruto-Kun, have you been feeling more strange than before? Hiruzen asked.

"Well not really, just that being able to sense people which I can't see. Also, the world around me has been a little bit slower than usual."

"Well that sounds very interesting," Hiruzen said in deep thought. "Naruto what I'm about to tell you can be very surprising." hiruzen said as Naruto looked at him with more focus.

"I have come to the conclusion that you have awakened a kekkei genkai. I don't know which one you have but it seems it is a Dōjutsu."Hiruzen explained as Naruto expressed a confused face.

"You have a unique power that can be passed down by family blood. We can't figure out how or why you unlocked such a thing. Having these powers can aid you in your path of being a ninja." Hiruzen finished saying as Naruto gave a more understanding face to the Third Hokage.

"So how can I understand this power even more"

"That has yet to be thought of, but I have a feeling that I can have someone help you."

"Who is this..person?"

"Well how about we go meet her?"

* * *

Walking down a dark stairway with lights on each side of the walls. Two anbu's stood in front of the metal door with multiple seals on the door.

"Naruto-Kun I need you to stay here, okay?" Hiruzen said, giving him a warm smile.

"Ok Jiji, will you be back?"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I be back in no time"

"Ok.."

Hiruzen turned around to look at both anbu's. "He WILL be taken care of" Hiruzen sternly said as both anbu's gave a nod with a weak stance.

Walking into to see many cells parallel with each other. Walking more further until coming to a cell guarded by two anbu's.

"Open it"

Walking into the cell to see a woman with long hair that reaches her waist. d-cup breast and curvy waist that any woman would hope for; Beautifully slender legs.

"Well, what do we have here," Said the cellmate as she looked up to see the Third Hokage approaching her.

Smiling creepily at the Hokage until he sat down, "Well what can I do for you 'Hokage-sama'" Nohime asked Hiruzen.

"I have a deal for you"

"Tell me," Nōhime said as a devilish smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Waiting for Jiji-san was very nerve-racking for Naruto. Being under the constant stares of the anbu's. After finally of waiting which seemed to have been forever, the door started to open. 'Who is that? Naruto thought as he watched the old man walk out with a woman behind. Said women looked at him with a shocked expression.

"How does the boy have those eyes!" Nohime said as she watched Naruto more intently.

"I will explain later."

* * *

Arriving at a training ground Naruto and Nōhime looked at Hiruzen for an explanation. Amused by the looks he got, he explained, "Naruto-kun meet Nōhime, Nōhime meet Naruto." both greeted each other with a nod. "Well anyway, Nohime and I decided on a deal that she will train you in your kekkei genkai in return for letting her run free.

"But how will she help me?" Naruto asked.

"Well first of all she has the same kekkai genkai as you do, and she is willing to train you," Hiruzen responded.

"So you're going to help me become Hokage?!" Naruto shouted eagerly as he gave a big shiny smile to Nohime. Giving back a cocky grin, "I will teach you to become an amazing ninja little boy." Nōhime said with pride.

Shaking his head in amusement, "Well I will be in my office, until then bye." Hiruzen said as he turned back to give a last smile before leaving.

"Alright little boy," Nōhime said as she gave Naruto her full attention. "I am only doing this because of what the old man said, YOU GOT THAT!" She said as she was afraid to lose her pride in teaching a 6-year-old kid.

"Hmph you act so cockily, yet I can sweep the floor with you!" Naruto shouted back only to receive an annoying look from Nōhime

"bring it on then little boy" Said Nohime.

Naruto starts charging at Nohime. pulling back his arm to punch Nōhime, only for her to side-step naruto and trip him.

"Oi, you cheated!"

"Suck it up little boy, in the ninja world that is no such thing as cheating," said Nōhime as she started to leave. "Be here at 12 pm, don't be late."

"hmph whatever old hag." Naruto quietly said as he cleaned himself of the dust.

"Well this well most certainly will be interesting," Hiruzen said as he disappeared from the trees.

* * *

'I will show her' Naruto thought as he walked down the road. 'well ramen will definitely do for today'

'What is this bad feeling' Naruto thought as he turned around to see if anyone was behind him. 'Doesn't look like much, well except for the hateful glares'

(line)

"ayame-onee-san! How have you been" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Naruto-Kun! I have been great, the usual?" responded as she already knew the answer.

"You guessed it. Where's old pop?"

"Oh, he is getting supplies for the food."

Waiting for his food to arrive seemed forever for Naruto, he can sense his chakra once again. Walking out to greet his 'visitor' he looked directly at where he was.

'It seems like the kid found me again, well no need to stay hidden.' Dropping down from the roof and dropping in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at the anbu,' It seems like he is the same one from before. Walking back inside to notice no one was following him

"Well, are you going to join me or what?" Seeing the anbu not moving Naruto releases a sigh.

"My treat, yay?"

Walking back inside and the anbu sat next to him.

"Well did the old man sent you again?" Naruto asked as he got two started to aggressively eat.

"Yes, he did." The anbu responded.

Seeing the anbu not ordering anything, Naruto decides to order for him.

"ayame-one-san." Naruto says as he ayame appear from the back. "Get him miso ramen please, my treat." Going back to cooking.

"You know kid, I never did say I was hungry."

"Well after you eat this ramen you will certainly become hungry."

Smiling slightly behind his mask the anbu decided to enjoy the ramen, after all, it was his first time. After 10 minutes of the anbu watch naruto eight bowls, a ninja appeared.

"Hokage-sama requested your presence."

"Well let's see what old man wants." After and goodbye and thanks, the two walked together in the direction of the tower. Walking by many stores until Naruto noticed one in particular. Walking by the glass window to see more of the store, a certain toy caught his attention. Checking his frog wallet for a certain amount of money only to be interrupted by an angry villager who owned the store.

"Oi dumb ass." catching the attention of Naruto and wolf. "If you think you can buy something from this, well think again brat!" the owner said as he pushed naruto only to fall and drop his ryos. Naruto crushed by the villager's words begins to pick up the money to see wolf help him also. Handing naruto the money, wolf entered the store. Coming out a moment later with the toy that naruto wanted.

"Th-thanks." Naruto softly said. Walking together once again, wolf notice how much they were lagging considering Naruto was walking. Getting down to his knees he motioned Naruto to hop on. Hesitate at first Naruto decided to hop. Not a second later Wolf and Naruto were traveling on the roofs. Amazed by the speed he was going he released a bright smile to the world, brighter than any sun. Motioning for wolf to go faster, he got a better grip on Naruto but didn't fail to recognize how skinny Naruto was. Adding chakra to his feet he ran at a greater speed which caused Naruto to release a genuine smile.

* * *

"Hey old man," Naruto said he entered the office still being on Wolf's back; Dropping down to the ground.

"Hello Naruto-kun, as you may know, you have a training session with Nōhime," Hiruzen said as he took a puff of his pipe. "There will be times when I personally help you train, but for the most part, it will be Nōhime.

"Really! Awesome! You better teach me all those super cool jutsu's you got." Naruto excitedly shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Now now settle down Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said amused by Naruto's reaction. "Well, you have an hour before your training sessions start.

"Yea yea, I know."

* * *

Arriving at the training ground, Naruto looked around to see no one was here.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked himself. Feeling a cold piece on his neck.

"Rule number one, never let your guard down," Nōhime said as she took back her kunai.

"Anyway, little boy, today is going to be an introduction to your training. We have 2 years till you enter the academy, at that time I will be teaching you taijutsu, ninjutsu, and other required skills." Nōhime said as she took out 5 seals. "Each of these seals weight 3 pounds. They will help you with strength, endurance, and speed." Nōhime said as she attached one seal to both arms, both legs, and his Abdomen.

"Damn This is kinda heavy," Naruto said as he struggled to stand with balance, causing Nōhime to chuckle.

"The seals will get heavier as time goes on, but for now the training will be 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 2-minute planks, and 10 laps around the training ground; 2 sets. Standing there

dumbfounded Nōhime slapped Naruto on his head waking him up from that state.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for 'Hokage-sama'" Nōhime said adding sarcasm to Hokage-sama. Giving Nōhime a glare as he prepared himself for the intense workout.

(30 minutes later)

"There I'm done," Naruto said as he panted and puffed.

"Well done, now we are going to do a chakra control," Nōhime said as she grabbed a leaf and continued to teach naruto the leaf concentration.

"Now I want you to try to levitate the leaf by using chakra to push the leaf upwards. Try focusing on bringing the chakra towards your forehead then use that chakra to release from your forehead." Nōhime said as she watched Naruto struggled

'Well, that's typical for jinchuriki to have massive chakra reserves but terrible chakra control. Nōhime said as she watched Naruto train.

(line)

Naruto dropped down in exhausted as he finished his last set of workouts he did at the beginning of training. Nōhime Smirked at Naruto's effort to stand back up. Walking towards the boy she picked up and decided to take him home.

"Naruto." Nōhime said as she received a "hmph" in return.

"Where is your house?" Nōhime asked as Naruto gave her directions.

'That's one of the poorest districts in the village.' Nōhime thought with a frown.

"We're here," Nōhime said as she slowly dropped Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto tiredly said as he waved goodbye to Nōhime.

(line)

"Well, how did it go?" Hiruzen Asked as Nōhime appeared in his office.

"I was impressed he went through with it."

"He is the son of the fourth Hokage," Hiruzen said, chuckling.

"farewell Hiruzen until next time," Nōhime said as she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhhhhhhh wassup guys I know I haven't released a new chapter sorry for that. I thought my skills weren't up for par for such a thing. But today I said fuck it. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

One year has passed since Naruto Uzumaki started to train. One year has greatly improved Naruto in the arts of being a ninja. Starting off with a simple 3 pounds to 20 pounds. Leaf concentration practice to tree walking and water walking. Defenseless to strong, Naruto Uzumaki was ready for his real training to begin.

"Naruto-kun come here," Nōhime said as she watched the boy who she trained for a year. Standing at 51.6 inches(4 feet and 3 inches) with spikey blonde hair. Ocean color eyes, wearing black anbu pants, grey sleeveless shirt, and black sandals.

"You know what today is right?" Nōhime asked Naruto as he gave a nod towards the question.

"Go do your daily routine and come back here," Nōhime commanded.

100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 2-minute plank, and 20 laps around the training ground which they always came to.

(30 minutes later)

"Okay then," Nōhime said as she slapped her hands together. "Today is the day you learn about your dojutsu" Causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows

"As you may or may not know your dojutsu is called Shuhogan.(Demolishing Eye: literally "Eye That Takes Away Until Nothing Remains"). The Shuhogan can penetrate through objects. It can also sense another person's life force, to tell whether not he/she is dead or alive."

"Ahh, so that's why I was able to sense people around me. But I haven't been able to see through walls."

"Well of course not, you need training for such a thing. It can also hinder the use of other dojutsu like the Byakugan or Sharingan. It also enhances your perception and analytical powers."

(minutes later)

"Wow, I didn't know it was so strong, '' Naruto said after listening to his sensei's explanation of his dojutsu. "But how do you know so much about it?" Naruto asked Nōhime.

Looking at the ground with her eyes closed, a cocky smirk on her face. Looking back at Naruto and opening her eyes to shock Naruto.

"Well, why do you think I'm teaching you."

(one month later)

Teaching a kid who eagerly wanted to train was one of the purest things Nōhime has seen. Making a shadow clone and ordering it to teach Naruto was quite nice.

"Okay then, today we are going to practice on your reading/predicting my attacks. You are to only block or dodge my attacks and no more. Nōhime said, getting a nod back.

Getting into a defensive stance, Naruto patiently waits for Nōhime.

Nōhime rushing naruto and throwing punches at naruto which seem to be doing good so far.

'Let's take it up a notch shall we' Nōhime thought as she threw a punch but at the last second pulled back and rammed her knee into Naruto's stomach. Skipping back to gain distance, 'What the hell? My dojutsu baited me and made me think she was going with a punch.' Naruto thought, breathing harshly from the kick.

"One of the greatest weaknesses for predicting attacks is that a person can faint their punch making your dojutsu think they will be punching you in that direction."

Getting back into a stance and continuing their sparring session.

(One hour later)

"Rest, little boy," Nōhime said as Naruto fell down, starting to regain his breath. "I will now explain other abilities you have because of those eyes," Nōhime said, watching Naruto stand back up.

"Your eyes can cast an irresistible genjutsu which makes the user see silhouettes or illusory beings as a means of distraction. The entities are so realistic that they even have their own chakra pathway system. Which even fools the Byakugan, called Chakra Ghost Technique."

"But my chakra still isn't that good for me to perform genjutsu yet."

"Well yes that would be the case but since this comes from your eyes it does not comply."

"Well, that certainly is interesting, anything else I should know?"

"You can track chakra from long distances and figure out how many objects or people there are and hear individuals from long distances."

"That will come in handy in the future."

"Yes, it will. Nōhime said as she sealed out a shogi board, "care for a game?"

(1 hour later)

Looking down with a scowl seeing Naruto take her queen. "I win again" Naruto calmly said as he reorganized his side. "I think this is enough for today," Nōhime said as she sealed the board up again. "You have the rest of the day for yourself, until next time," she said with a wave as she disappeared. He quickly stood up, "Well I have nothing else to do, mind as well go home." Said a bored Naruto as he headed home.

Walking down the streets of Konoha was not a kind scene for naruto. Receiving glares and hatred looks from the civilians and ninjas. While it doesn't bother him anymore, he couldn't wonder why he was called demon brat or anything similar.

'Well, I was born on October 10th, the same day as the Kyuubi attack and the fourth Hokage's death.' Remembering the portrait from the old man's office it struck a similarity from his looks and the fourth's. 'I wonder, maybe I should ask Jiji?' Changing direction towards the big tower.

(moments later)

"Hey, Jiji," Naruto said as he casually walked into the office. Looking up to see his favorite blonde brought a smile to his wrinkly face. "Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you," Hiruzen asked, placing down a paper he was reading.

"Jiji can you tell your anbu to leave the room," Naruto said watching the old man dismiss his anbu and put up a seal for hearing cancellation.

"Ok Naruto-kun what is a matter," Hiruzen asked as a worried expression appeared on his face.

"Is the fourth my father?" Naruto calmly asked. Seeing many emotions passed through the old man's face only confirmed his thoughts.

"N-Naruto-kun who to-"

"I figured it out by myself. Coming to the conclusion because of similarities we both share and the fact that I was born on the same day he died. Also, the villagers would call the demon brat and such things. I suspected the Kyuubi is also in me, isn't it?" Naruto asked, only receiving a nod in return.

"Naruto-kun if you need someone to talk to about this, I'm here for you," Hiruzen said

"T-Thank you.."

Naruto said as he walked up to Hiruzen, hugging him tightly, never wishing to let go.

"It's okay Naruto-kun let it out." One sentence was all it took for Naruto Uzumaki to finally vent out his years of pain, sadness, and hatred because of his cursed luck of living. Many nights wondering if he was going to eat tomorrow or what physical pain the villagers will cause to him. After all, a 7-year-old child can only hold in so much before crumpling...

(2 hours later)

Finally calming down Naruto let go.

"Do you wish for me to walk you home?" Hiruzen softly asked the fragile child.

"It's okay Jiji," Naruto responded as he patted himself down and wiped his face.

"Goodnight old man."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said as Naruto walked out. 'Well, that went better than expected.'

Walking down the lonely streets of Konoha was a much better sight than a busy one. Turning a corner only to hear crying, Naruto quietly tried to locate the sound. Turning up to a dark long alley was the source. Activating his dojutsu to see if he can sense anyone but only found one life force. Walking up to the person, only to see a small figure most likely a kid like himself.

"Please don't hurt me, sir." Said the girl with little blood falling down her head.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but to help you," Naruto said with a small smile causing the girl to relax a little bit. "What's your name?" He asked as he analyzed the girl's fragile state.

"T-tenten" was the reply of the girl. "Well I'm Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you Tenten. How about we go to my place so we can clean you up and take you to your parents." Naruto said, picking her up from the hard cold ground.

Receiving nothing but a nod. Quietly walking next to her savior Tenten took in the appearance of Naruto. Bright blonde hair with 3 whiskers on each cheek. Blue-ocean eyes, orange shirt with a swirl on the back, and black shorts.

Arriving at the apartment Naruto walked inside to see Tenten waiting outside patiently nervously looking around.

"You can walk in, you know." Tenten once again didn't respond. "Sit down so I can patch up your head," Naruto called out. Moments later Naruto walked out with a small medkit.

Looking at the girl's head he quickly set to work.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asked, looking into Tenten eyes.

"I don't have parents.." Tenten responded back.

"Well, what orphanage are you registered in?"

"I was kicked out because of the capacity of the children."

'She is like me.' He thought thought. "Well for tonight you can sleep here, I don't have much but I live by what I can," Naruto said.

"T-Thank you Naruto." Tenten quietly said.

"Okay well, I patch up your head, nothing too serious. You can take the bedroom and I will take the coach for tonight." Naruto said as he flopped onto the semi-soft cushions.

"But you live here, you should sleep on the bed!"

"Nah it's all good," Naruto said as he took off his sandals. "Down the hall on the left."

"Thank you, Naruto," Tenten said as she walked into the room with a small click notifying Naruto she closed the door.

'Well, what a day it is.' Naruto last thought as he lost himself to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I wonder whether or not I should bring Tenten into the small harem that Naruto will have. Until later, stay safe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter. I have decided to change the pairing up. It will be Temari, Femhaku, and Tenten. But I'm still debating if I should bring Tenten into a harem or as a sister figure. I will probably make a poll later on, but I'm leaning towards the harem side. The academy arc is upon us but it will be a short arc. Just showing how Naruto interacts with the other kids and his relationship with Tenten.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Naruto-kun get up! It's time to get up!" Tenten shouted excitedly as she shook her favorite blonde. "Ugh is it really that time," Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is, so start getting ready, you have an hour," Tenten said as she walked out the room.

"How did this happen," Naruto said as he slapped both his hands on his face, seeing the retreating figure walkout.

(Flashback)

'What an interesting morning.' Naruto thought as he peeked inside his room to see a body figure under his bed. Closing the door to start preparing breakfast.

"T-thanks for letting me s-sleep here Naruto," Tenten said with a slight blush on her face and Naruto nodded.

"I will be going now"

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" Naruto asked as he set a plate down on a small table.

"Are you sure Naruto-san I wouldn't want to bother you or your parents."

"Well for the first part I don't have any parents." getting a shocked face from Tenten, "So just sit down." receiving a nod from Tenten.

Eating dinner together was an awkward experience for the both of them. Offering her if she wanted to live from him, After all, they both live without having any parents to guide them.

(Present time)

"You ready Naruto-Kun!" Tenten shouted, putting her hands in the air excitedly.

"Yes, Tenten I sure am," Naruto responded with a bored expression.

"You should smile more, Naruto-Kun, you look cuter," Tenten said as she grabbed his cheeks and pulled them slightly.

Forming a small blush on his face pushing away Tenten's hands. "Don't do that!" Naruto said as he looked away embarrassed. Tenten laughed at Naruto's reaction. "You ready for your first-day Little boy?" Nōhime said, appearing next to Naruto, grabbing his left cheek and embarrassing the boy further. Running away from the two women with shades of red on his face. Tenten and Nōhime both laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"Well we're here," Nōhime said.

"Goodluck Naruto-Kun."

"Have fun little boy."

"I will try." He finally responded as he walked into the academy. 'Well, what day it is.' Naruto thought, looking back with a final wave disappearing into the crowd.

"254….255….256….257 There it is." Naruto said, opening the door. Peeking the door to see a man standing in the front. "Oh uh my name is Iruka Umino, choose a seat that suits you." The man said, getting a nod from Naruto. 'Hm, he seems nice enough.' Naruto thought looking around the classroom. Deciding to choose a chair from the top rows next to a window.

(5 Minutes before class)

'This is interesting.' Naruto thought looking around the classroom. 'Seems like I got the class with the clan heirs. But most of all I got the 'precious' child.' Seeing fangirls drool over him.

"Okay everyone shut up! Today we will introduce ourselves to our classmates that we will have for the next 4 years, starting with this row." Iruka said, pointing at the front row.

(moments later)

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, nice meeting you guys," Sasuke said, sitting back down… "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like..(glancing at Sasuke blushing), it's nice meeting all of you," Sakura said, causing many of the boys to cringe… "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like to train," Naruto said, sitting down and looking out the window. **(A/N: Not going to do the rest of Konoha 11 only team 7)**

"Okay then, now we will do a different test to see what you guys know," Iruka said, causing many kids to groan out in annoyance. "First we will do the shuriken test, then the taijutsu test, and so on."

Arriving in the target area with 3 targets on the field. 'I don't want too much attention to myself.' Naruto thought.

"Now form 3 lines in front of each target and take turns throwing 10 kunais at the target. Your grade will be decided on your accuracy." Iruka command, seeing the kids form 3 lines in excitement.

(moments later)

'Just as expected, children who weren't born in clans will do fairly worse than those who are.' Naruto thought and seeing Sakura getting a 3/10.

'It's my turn.'

1st kunai on target...2nd kunai on target...10th kunai on target. 'I guess 5 will do' He said, walking back to his classmates that already took the test.

'14th place for me, annnnnnd 1st name place is Sasuke Uchiha.' Naruto thought, looking over the scores. "Alright listen up! Next up is the taijutsu test. We will call out two names and those two will spar. Now, since it is the first time we are doing this please remember that other kids have received training before." Iruka said getting the divided attention of each student.

(Will only do Naruto vs Sasuke Uchiha since other characters are relevant)

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha can you please step up!" Iruka shouted out. Naruto and Sasuke took their spots inside the ring made for taijutsu matches. Sasuke was eyeing Naruto quite intently and Naruto didn't bother. Knowing he was going to lose anyway.

"Begin!"

Quickly getting into a stance, Naruto waited for Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and a smirk appeared on his face. Rushing Naruto, readying his fist to punch him. 'Not much.' Naruto thought, dodging under Sasuke's fist and sending a strike to his ribs. Quickly recovering from his attack backfiring and once again rushed Naruto. Waiting for Sasuke was painful seeing the speed he was running at. Sasuke tried to attack Naruto with a kick to the ribs but Naruto quickly caught it. Holding it on his side and Sasuke's smirk quickly faded. Naruto leaned forward and placed his foot behind Sasuke's only standing leg. Pushing his body back which resulted in him falling to the ground.

Getting on top and sending slow strikes to his face which were either dodged or blocked, receiving one in return which sent himself backward. Standing back up and getting ready to attack again only to be interrupted by a voice. "Sasuke Uchiha winner," Iruka shouted, helping Sasuke to his foot. "What now?" A confused blonde said. Receiving only a hand signal towards his foot. Looking down to see said foot crossing the arena perimeter.

"...Oh"

Naruto nodded at the rules of the game and made his back. He received a few glares from the girls because he "hurt" Sasuke.

(**Scene break)**

"This will be the final test of today. We will be taking written exams." Iruka said, causing many kids to fall in their chairs. "Now, you will have exactly one hour to do this test and it will not affect your grade. I just need to see what you know." Iruka said while passing the papers out.

**(One hour later)**

'That wasn't hard' Naruto thought, handing the paper forward.

"You guys are now dismissed!" Causing many kids to glee in excitement as their first day was completed. Packing his belongings and heading out of the classroom. 'The academy slightly surprised me.' Naruto thought, walking out of the building to see many kids run towards their parents. Walking past the crowd to see his friend waiting by the gate with a smile on their face.

"Naruto-Kun! how did it go?"

"Better than I expected."

"That's nice, what did you do in class?"

"Well first we took a kunai test which I got 14th place in, then we did a taijutsu test which my opponent was Sasuke Uchiha, finally we took a written test."

"Wow so much for one day huh," Tenten said, receiving a nod from the blonde. "How did you get 14th place? I would think you would get at least the top 3." she asked.

"I did bad on purpose because I didn't want attention towards me." Naruto responded by getting an "ah" back from Tenten. "Yea, well how did your day go?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we basically did what you did today, nothing really special," Tenten responded.

"Hm, well any crushes yet," Naruto asked with a cheeky smile.

"Uhh NO. Although there is a cute Hyuga boy in my class." Tenten responded with a smirk. Seeing the blonde boy getting slightly jealous.

"That is interesting," Naruto said, looking away on purpose.

"How about we go back home," Tenten said, getting a nod from Naruto.

(A Month later)

Walking to the academy early in the morning was always delightful for Naruto. Being able to see his home in the bright sun without any hateful glares. Walking into his classroom and seeing no one else in here except himself and Iruka.

"Good morning," Naruto said, walking towards his seat.

"Goodmorning Naruto."

Staring out into the village was one of Naruto's favorite things to do. Was it the view? How do parents show love to their children? Or was it simply because it was relaxing. Naruto still didn't know why he did such a thing, but he did. Seeing kids file into the classroom and take their seats for today's lessons. Sasuke walked in, hands in his pockets. Watching Sasuke take his seat and fangirls drool over him always annoyed Naruto. Not because he wishes to have attention but because of how it made the Uchiha more ignorant over the past month.

"Ok class listen up! Today we will learn about the Shodai Hokage. About how he founded the village and his progress." Iruka shouted out causing many kids to groan in their seats. Looking back outside with no emotions on his face. Naruto looked to the person sitting next to him. 'Shikamaru Nara.' Naruto thought to look over the sleeping figure next to him. 'Although he is quite lazy and unmotivated. He sure is smart for his age, he is from the Nara clan. Looking past them to see two more children. 'Kiba and choji.' Naruto thought of a plan.

"Psst." Making the three children look at him. "Do you want to leave?" Naruto asked, getting the three confused at him. Opening up his hand to show them two smoke bombs. Getting a response of a smirk from Kiba, an exciting nod from choji, and a simple nod from Shikamaru. "Ok when I throw them we will hop out the window and leave," Naruto said. "Ok, 1..2..3...Go!" On cue, Naruto threw the two smoke bombs to block their sensei's ability to see. Moments later an Iruka screamed out cursed words seeing 3 of his students gone.

"Good plan Naruto," Kiba said as they ran away from the academy.

"My plan always works," Naruto responded, getting a laugh from the 3 boys.

"Care to explain why you guys left during a lesson when school was still in session." An annoyed Iruka asked, looking at the four boys in front of him. Getting no response from the boys Iruka sighed.

"I already called your guardians about the trouble you guys caused," Iruka said, causing the kids to shriek in fear. Naruto watched as each of his acquaintances got picked up and scolded.

'Hm, I wonder who Iruka called for me.' Naruto thought. Seeing a figure appear in his view with two buns on her head, caused Naruto to gulp. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Tenten shouted as she appeared in front of Naruto. "I s-swear it wasn't my idea!" Naruto shouted out in fear as he shivered. "That doesn't matter! As you went along with it and you will face your punishment." Naruto responded by grabbing a handful of Naruto's ear, causing pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Not so hard women!" Cried out the blonde, getting dragged back home.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I might keep Sasuke in the village to add more drama with Naruto's small harem. Also, I might do side couples and you guys should let me know that will involve. The harem will start to interact with each other after the chunin. Will be a political marriage between Naruto and Temari seeing how that will be the only way of keeping Temari in the village. I will also put Naruto in a clan restoration act so that it will keep the girls from hating each other. Until next time! Keep safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! back with another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

'Another boring lesson.' Naruto thought, looking at his village seeing the bright sun giving it life. It's been two years since he joined the academy. Although the village hasn't changed much except, of course, the Uchiha massacre. After that unfortunate day, Sasuke Uchiha changed. He became more antisocial and less caring, not even sharing a glance towards his annoying fangirl club. Other than that, it was usually busy for Konoha.

"Ino-pig move!" Sakura screamed out with a scowl.

"NO! you move billboard brow, Sasuke-kun is mine!" Ino screamed, pushing Sakura away from the door.

'They're at it, again!' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke to see Kiba once again, picking a fight with him.

"Listen here; I'm going to be rookie of the year so stop trying!" Kiba shouted, getting an annoyed look on Sasuke's face. "Hey dog breath! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura shouted, getting a majority of the girls to agree.

"You guys shouldn't pay attention to this pu- " Kiba's eyes widened.

"Your welcome," Naruto said, walking away.

"Huh, what did you do?"

"Would you have wanted your first kiss with the teme?" Naruto asked. Walking back to his seat to be quickly interrupted as Sasuke was standing in his way.

"You and me outside now," Sasuke commanded.

"...No," Naruto responded with a calm look on his face. Sasuke's hand clenched harshly. To see someone not listen, after all, he is the last Uchiha and everyone should listen to him.

"What? You're scared or something dobe?" Sasuke asked, not getting a response. "Ok kids back to your seat!" Iruka shouted out, getting everyone to rush back to their assigned seats. "The school has decided to have a field trip outside of the village walls," Iruka announced, getting cheers from his students. Waving his hands so they could calm down.

"Permission slips will be handed out and must be signed by a guardian, if not, then you can't go," Iruka said, getting many of the kids worried. "Now, shall we begin our lesson?" Iruka said and pulled out a book, causing many to groan.

(Scene break)

"Ok, class, we have the list of each group that will be paired together. Each group will consist of 8 people with a range of all ages." Iruka said, causing many kids to glee in their seats, "Now we will hand out the papers that will have each person's name in your group." passing said papers out. 'hm, looks like I got the Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga...well at least I got Tenten in my group.' Naruto thought happily. Looking for Hinata was not a hard thing to do, after all, you can't miss someone staring at you. Quickly waving towards her which in turn looks away with a huge blush on her face.

'Now the teme.' Naruto thought, making his way toward Sasuke.

"Yo," Naruto said, sitting down next to Sasuke. "I know you don't like me, but if I am going to be a part of a group with you. Can you stop being an asshole until we finish the camp? bye." He said, making his way back to his seat. 'Tt least he didn't try anything.'

(Scene break)

"Naruto-kun! We are in the same group!" Tenten screams in excitement, hugging the blonde boy to death. Hiding his blush and freeing himself from Tenten, gasping for air.

"You didn't have to do that," Naruto said and hid in embarrassment causing a chuckle from her. "We have to meet at the North gate in two hours so let's go!" She said grabbing his hand, dragging him through the floor. Opening the door to their small apartment and Tenten started packing.

"You know we still have two hours right?" he said

"Yup."

"So why are you- nvm." Naruto said.

(Later)

"Ok, I should start packing," Naruto told himself, walking to his room. Seeing Tenten taking a nap he quietly started to pack 6 different outfits from his scrappy black, wooden drawer. Sealing them away he also sealed kunai, med kit, food, and water. 'Anything else?' Naruto thought, taking one last look around his clean and organized room.

'Nope.' He told himself, walking out and walking back to the living room. "Actually, I should probably wake her up," Naruto said, heading back. Standing next to Tenten. He eyes the way her face glowed due to the sun creeping through the window.

"Tenten we have to go," Naruto said, seeing her stir and open her eyes.

"Ah yes, thanks for waking me up Naruto-kun," Naruto said, getting a nod in return. Both of them step out of their apartments to see a figure land in front of them.

"Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan," Hiruzen said with a pipe in his mouth.

"Hey old man!" Both children said in sync causing the professor to break out in a laugh.

"I will escort you both to your destination. Now shall we head out." Hiruzen said walking down the stairs with both of them behind him. Walking with Hiruzen was always something Naruto was grateful for. To simply silence those mad stares, To completely erase his existence and be replaced as a normal child. Warm rays gazed upon his home, gifted by the bright light above them always made the village more beautiful.

"Are you both nervous?" Hiruzen asked.

"No," Naruto answered.

"Just a little bit, after all, it is my first time," Tenten said, walking close to the man.

While it did nerve for Tenten, to Naruto this was nothing. "Well we are here, I hope you both have good luck," Hiruzen said with a wave of goodbye.

"Bye old man!" They both said seeing him disappear from their view. Sitting under a tree that shaded them from the sun's rays. Seeing more students fill up the empty space in front of the gate.

"Ok children, we will escort each group to their destination. From there we will leave each group and come to pick them up one week later." Said a chunin addressing the crowd. Exiting the gate brought excitement to the children who hadn't gone beyond these gates. While Naruto has passed by these trees, Tenten hasn't.

"Oh my god! Look at these trees Naruto-kun!" Tenten shouted with a smile.

"It's just a tree," Naruto said with a bored look, getting punched in the arm.

Rubbing his arm and leaving his friend to her business. They were the last group to arrive at their spot. When they finally got there, it was a clearing with a river running through the middle surrounded by trees. Patches of grass covered the ground.

"We are here." Said their instructor, "We will leave you guys here for the next week. This project is made in order to hone your survival skills for your choice in a career." He said, "We will lend out tents but it will be your job to construct them, any questions?" He asked. Getting no response the man simply left with a wave.

Naruto looks over the list of names. Seeing we had two students each year except only one 1st year and three 3rd year's which consisted of; him, Hinata, and Sasuke. Seeing his group awkwardly just standing around he decided to walk away to gather supplies.

"Come on let's go gather supplies," Naruto said to Tenten, getting a nod in return. Seeing Naruto walk away stirred each student to also start gathering supplies. Walking into the forest, Naruto started looking for any time of food they can feast on. Of course, first came to himself and Tenten before anyone else. Hearing a noise from behind them they both came to a halt.

"Who's there," Naruto called out. Not a second later a slim figure appeared from behind the trees.

"Hyuga what business brings you here," Naruto asked.

"I-I was wondering i-if I can c-come along," Hinata asked, pressing her two index fingers together. Naruto simply replied with "Sure."

The trio now walking together, Tenten decided to greet the shy Hyuga.

"Hi, I am Tenten!" Tenten said with a smile.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga," she introduced herself with a bow, causing Tenten to look at her weirdly.

"Say Hinata." Tenten said, "Do you know how to use the byakugan?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I can," Hinata responded.

"Maybe you can use your dojutsu to help us find food?" Tenten kindly asked the timid girl. With a simple nod, she started doing hand seals. Looking around her she spotted many types of food and directed them to said food. The trio came back to the clearing to see the forth year's setting up the tents and starting a campfire. The first year was timid but helping them set up the tents nonetheless. Sasuke was sitting down on the ground minding his own business.

Unsealing the food on the ground getting the attention of the fourth year's.

"Oi, How do you know fuinjutsu already?" A boy asked Naruto

"He doesn't have to tell you, idiot!" A female next to him said.

Nodding at the girl. He decided to introduce himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Jeshika Chasutein." The girl responded

"Horuhe jōsutā."

"Tenten."

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"And you are?" Horuche asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Was the response he got.

"Uchiha eh?"

"What about it?" Sasuke replied in a sinister tone.

"Hmph nothing brat"

The sun was starting to disappear from the horizon which cast an orange color around them. Placing four logs in a square formation around the campfire, they decided to cook the fish they caught that day. An awkward atmosphere surrounded them waiting for the fish to cook. While it didn't bother Naruto and Sasuke, for the rest of the group it did. Having enough of it Horuhe spoke up, "hey 1st year, We didn't quite catch your name." Horuhe asked.

Looking around in surprise, he spoke up. "My name i-is Omāru gonzaresu." Getting a nod from Horuche.

Naruto thought his group was going to be full of loudmouths but surprisingly it was better than that, even if he did have the Uchiha in his group. He wondered why they decided to bring this project up. While yes it did experience to those who haven't been outside the gates but was there a motive behind this? At least this is better than those pointless lessons in the academy Iruka would give them.

Getting up from his spot to check on his fish. Seeing it was properly cooked he took it by the handle which was a stick, also grabbing another fish for Tenten. Handing her the fish and getting thanks in return. Horuche saw this with a critical eye and also tried getting a fish for jeshika.

"Don't try to woo me, mister!" Jeshika said, grabbing the fish from his hand harshly.

"I am only trying to be polite!" Horuche said, sitting back down getting chuckles from the rest of the group except Sasuke. The group followed his example and got some fish off the campfire.

"Who cooked this?" Tenten asked after swallowing her first bite.

"Well, I did it!" Horuche said, with a smile on his face.

"It's pretty good," Tenten responded, Getting many nods to agree with her.

"Thanks. Pa would take me out camping whenever he would have fun. He would teach me many useful things about survival stuff." Horuche said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like a good guy huh," Tenten said.

"Yea... He was," Horuche responded, his lips curving a frown.

"Does he still t-ttake you out h-hunting." Omāru asked.

"Nah, not anymore. He passed away last year going on a mission," he responded.

Once again the atmosphere went down a couple of degrees until Naruto spoke up. "Sounds like a good man, if he was here watching you he would be proud of how good this fish is," he said, getting him to cheer up.

"I am going to sleep, enjoy the rest of the night," Naruto said.

With waves of goodbyes from everyone he lay down and closed his eyes, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. There will be one more chapter for this filter arc then time skip to the teams. Now thinking about it I might have to put Sasuke in the restoration clan law as well...Damn! anyways leave a review or PM your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! back with another chapter.**

**deniswanheda: I decided to not put Hinata into pairing. She really isn't in my top 5 so she will not be introduced into the pairing. If you have a pairing in mind for her then let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was current day four of their "field trip". While nothing happened during the past four days it was quite interesting, to say the least. Continuing to gather supplies such as wood, food, water supply, and basic shelter. He and Tenten were sitting on top of a tree enjoying the free time they had. Without anything else to do they just sat silently, enjoying the comfortable silence. Well, that is until Sasuke and Horace once again start fighting. Hearing them argue brought an annoyed look on both of their faces. Dropping down from the tree and nearing the campsite.

"You must think you're a god huh?! Just because you are from a clan!" Horuche shouted out angrily.

"Your type should obey an elite like myself!" Sasuke countered back.

While it wasn't their first fight, this argument had more potential to lead into something nasty.

"I will clean my shoes with your tongue after I'm done with you," Horuche said, getting into a stance.

"Horuche let it be!" Jeshika shouted, getting in front of Horuche.

"No! I let this prick go on for three days! Trying to command for three days straight, he didn't even try to help us." Horuche said, shoving past her.

Seeing them fight brought entertainment for Naruto. Doing nothing for three days was quite boring.

"Naruto aren't you going to stop them?" Tenten asked.

"Hm no, they need to settle this. I will only intervene when necessary," he answered. Sitting down he watched this show begin. At first, more words were exchanged until they got into a stance. Watching them "spar" brought worried looks for everyone except for him. Finally seeing enough he decided to stop the fight before it can go on further.

Appearing between with his arms extended and his palms on each of their chests. "Stop fighting this is pointless," he said, getting a glare from Sasuke. Getting his arm shoved pushed and seeing a blow coming for his head he quickly reacted. Dodging the punch he grabbed Sasuke fist and forced him to stand in front of him. Grabbing his wrist which was still in his hand and putting it behind Sasuke's back. Tripping him and pushing his arm upwards at an awkward position which brought a painful groan from Sasuke's lips.

"Are you done?" He asked the angry Uchiha. Getting nothing but a glare he pushed more on his arm causing it to stop.

"Make me ask again and am breaking it."

Seeing him relax his body he slowly back off. seeing Horuche calmed down a bit he went back to his spot. Both of them walked off in anger, "Thank you Naruto." Jeshika said with a small smile.

"No problem."

Seeing her walk into the direction of Horuche she would most likely try to calm him down.

"Well, that was pretty intense huh?" Tenten said, sitting down next to him.

"Yes it was." he said, "I'm going to check on the Uchiha," Naruto said, standing from his position.

Activating his dojutsu he was able to sense him. Jumping to the tree and heading to his position. Moments later he was able to sense three other people creeping on the Uchiha. "Are they Friendly?" he said to himself. Placing himself a safe distance away but still able to see Sasuke. Suddenly the three shinobi appeared in front of the Uchiha. Their attire was different, especially their headband. 'Cloud nin.' He thought. Was he able to take on three anbu from the cloud? Probably not but he couldn't let them take their last Uchiha. Checking on his group he was able to sense four ninjas hiding in the trees, although he recognized one of the ninjas. Friendly. If I can alert the other four then they will have a chance of fighting the three in front of him.

Seeing the Uchiha struggle but nonetheless get thrown into a body bag. Creeping behind one of the anbu he threw a kunai fused with wind chakra. The ninja was able to sense the kunai, pulling out a kunai of his own and wanting to block it. The one thing he didn't expect was when his kunai was completely sliced through and now he was dead.

'One down, two more to go.' Seeing the ninja on alert he decided to strike from below. Forming hand seals he was able to sink into the ground. While most people would have trouble finding a victim on the ground without being a sensor, but he had his dojutsu to help. Coming to stop right under his opponent he took out another kunai. Breaking out from the ground he was about to kill the person but it would seem he was detected before he could.

Now standing in the open between two ninjas his chances of winning have gone down. flaring his chakra in order to alert the four ninjas guarding his team. Focusing on the two ninjas in front of him. One of them had a bag over their shoulder, the Uchiha was in there.

Getting in a defensive stance he waited for the cloud nin to attack first. Both of them rushed him with their Kanto in hand. They had time for their attack so they would hit him at different times. The first one had aimed for his chest while the other one was going for his legs. Dodging the first one and forming hands seals to replace himself with a log. The hit split the log in half. replacing himself with one half the logs he appeared in front of the nin who was aiming for his legs. swirling a kunai in his hand until he gripped it, Striking for the man's heart but he was blocked from the other nin. Spinning in 360 degrees he attempted to kick the man in the face. His foot was caught and he was thrown backward. Hitting the ground causing dirt to arise.

'Where the fuck was his backup?'

Forming hand seals and doing the only genjutsu he knew. Since the dust was covering him the cloud nin didn't know they were a fake. Now stood four of him instead of one. They rushed each one with a pair. Naruto wanted the man with Sasuke, he wasn't able to fully use his shoulder that was carrying the "precious" Uchiha. He tried kicking the nin legs but he jumped over it. Still, in the air his clone went for a strike. The nin was able to throw a kunai at the fake but was surprised that he diapered and formed again. The real Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai in hand. Aiming for his heart but was stopped when the nin's hand grabbed his wrist.

The nin turned his wrist in counter clock rise which resulted in his wrist breaking. Releasing a grunt he used his legs to boost himself back. Doing a flip in motion, he was able to sense the nin rush him while still in the air. Seeing the man pulling back his Kanto in order strike him in the head. Using his left hand to pull out a kunai to block the strike. Not expecting the man to fake his hit and plunged his sword into his shoulder. After that, he was kicked in the ribs sending him flying into a tree.

Hearing his ribs crack under the pressure he was knocked out by the hit. Before the nin could react, a hand covered with insane chakra burst through his chest. Catching Sasuke before he can hit the ground, the man died from the hit.

Seeing his comrade deal with the other cloud nin he rushed over to the fallen figure. Most likely broken ribs, a cracked skull, broken wrist, and a Kanto through his shoulder. Picking him up seeing as how his comrade has finished him off.

"I got him."

Handing the boy over to her, seeing her disappear he rushed over to the rest of the group.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes the first thing he saw was white. White walls surrounded him, 'stupid hospital' Naruto thought. He looked around to see Tenten sleeping on one of the chairs. His ribs, shoulder, and wrist were wrapped in bandages. Sitting back up writhing slightly of the pain in his ribs and shoulder. Slowly taking off the bandages but his ribs were still bruised. finally being free and hopped off his bed only to collapse and hit the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten said, helping him back up.

"Don't move so much or you will make your injuries worse."

"Why the hell do I have these injuries? I have suffered worse and they will heal in at least a day."

"Will that is because you have poison in your veins." Said a new voice.

Turning their heads to see a new person at the door.

"I was the one who brought you here so your welcome," Nōhime said, with a cocky smirk.

"Whatever."

"Assuming you're here, that means everything went here?"

"Yes, everyone was escorted back and your field trip was over. " She responded.

Being helped back on the bed by Tenten, Naruto laid back.

"How are you feeling, little boy?" Nōhime said, standing by the edge of the bed.

"Pretty damn tired and these damn injuries are holding me back," Naruto responded, with a small frown.

"Hey if I were you in your position I would still be here for another month or so," Nōhime said.

"What about the Uchiha?"

"Ah, he was taken back home and has a squad of anbu watching over him 24/7. You aren't starting to like him are you?"

"Of course not, after all, I risked my life for him."

"Hm sure. Come on Tenten let the fool have some rest." Nōhime said.

After saying their goodbyes they left Naruto alone.

* * *

"Hokage-sama this is an act of war!"

"They need to apologize for what they did!"

"We should attack at once!"

Hiruzen stood there with a bored expression on his face. These ignorant councils were probably the dumbest people he has ever met. Of course, the ninja side was calmly waiting for his orders. Finally having enough he let his killing intent flare which effectively silenced them.

"We will act accordingly when we receive the information we need. Until then we will be on standby. I increased security around the land of fire and our walls." Hiruzen said.

"But Hokage-sama they hurt Uchila-sama!"

Many face-palmed hearing her speak.

"Mrs. Haruno, I have sent my most trusty anbu to watch over him 24/7, should he face any threat my anbu will act." Hiruzen said, "Now that we have discussed this matter, this meeting is now over." He said. Retreating back to his office Hiruzen couldn't wash off this feeling...War was coming.

* * *

**And that's done! Hope you guys like the fight seeing as how it was my first so. The next chapter will be a time to skip to when Naruto gets his team. If you guys are interested check out my Naruto/Aot crossover! Don't really know what else to say. Until later, Stay safe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! back with another chapter of "A broken Ninja".**

**"speaking"**

**"thinking"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning Iruka-sensei"

"Good morning Naruto"

Today was the day they got their teams as a genin. He silently sat in his watching the sun shining its great color over their village. His classroom started to be filled with eagerness.

"Yes, I can finally become a ninja!" Kiba shouted out in excitement, getting many people to nod in agreement.

As per usual Shikamaru was sleeping, choji munching on a bag of barbecue chips, and Kiba bragging about finally becoming a ninja. After the class was full of children their sensei spoke up, "First of all I want to congratulate everyone single one of you on passing the academy. The road only gets more harder from here on out and I hope to work with all of you one day." Iruka said with a happy smile on his face, "Now I will announce your teams. Team 1...(A/N: These teams really don't matter so let's just skip them.) Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes!" Sakura screamed out, "Beat that Ino-pig I have Sasuke-kun on my team!" She said, wailing her arms in excitement.

"Ahem...anyway. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. Your jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi. Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. " He said, hearing a loud groan of disappointment from Ino.

All of the newly appointed genins had been picked up by their sensei, except one team.

"Where the hell is he!" Sakura said in annoyance. Sasuke simply stared out the window completely ignoring Sakura's sudden outburst. It's been 2 hours since they were told of their teams but yet this Kakashi still hasn't arrived, hell even Naruto was running out of patience. The door opened to see a man with silver spiky hair and a headband covering his left eye peek in.

"Yo." He said with a wave.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura shouted, causing Kakashi to have a deadpan look.

"Meet me on the rooftops in 5 minutes or else you won't be a genin." He said before disappearing using shunshin no jutsu.

They stood there for a couple of moments before sprinting off to reach the roof before the deadline. Naruto simply used the shunshin no jutsu as well.

-5 minutes later-

Sakura and Sasuke burst through the door that allowed them access to the roof. They saw their teammate and sensei waiting for them to which they hurried and took a seat.

"Now since we are all here let's start with introduction." The silver nin said.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Just tell us about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that." He answered, "Here I will start, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things, I dislike lots of things, and my hobbies...I don't have any, and I don't have any dreams. Now it's your turn emo." He said.

Naruto simply starred, Sasuke tch at the mention of his "nickname", and Sakura had a deadpan look.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. I have a dream..maybe I have the ambition to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

'Well, he must be talking about his brother.' Naruto and Kakashi both thought.

'Sasuke-kun is so cool.' Sakura thought with a small squeal.

"Now then, you pinkie go." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like...well the person I like is..." Sakura glances at Sasuke, " And my hobby is well...My dream is to..." she once again looks at Sasuke.

"Well, what do you hate?" Kakashi asks.

"Naruto!" Sakura states.

"Well okay then, now what about you Blondie?"

"My name Naruto Uzumaki. I like training and my friends, I don't really hate anything except those who are given everything without work, and my goal is to get stronger." He said.

"Admirable goals." Kakashi said, clapping to get his student's attention. "Now then since you three probably don't know but out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy, 66 percent will fail to become a genin.

"What! I thought we were already genin." Sakura shouted.

"Well, that was more of a test to see if you have the potential to become genin." He said, "Now meet at training grounds 7 seven and make sure to not eat because you will throw up." He said as he disappeared.

"Damn him! Hey, Sasuke-kun you wanna go on a date!" She said but only received a no which dampened her spirits. She looked for her blonde teammate only to see him not there and now she was the only one on the roof.

* * *

-next day-

"Where is he!" Sakura shouted in anger.

It's been over two hours since five and their silver-haired sensei had yet to show up. Naruto had debated whether or not to eat breakfast but decided it would be better to eat. Their sensei had a reputation known for being at least two hours late unless it was a B-rank mission or higher. Of course, he still went on time in order to maybe interact with his teammates but that seemed like a lost cause.

"Yo," Kakashi said while holding an orange book.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN!" Sakura said, pointing her finger at him.

"Mah mah, you see I saw a black cat on the way so I had to take the long." He stated, "Anyway since we are all here now I will explain the test. You will have to fight me for these bells." He said, pulling out two bells from his pocket.

"But sensei there's only two," Sakura asked.

"Well yes, in conclusion, one of you will be sent to academy and the other two will stay as genin." He said.

'Hm, this is interesting. I have never heard of a three-man genin squad except for Itachi-san's. He must be testing us if we have any teamwork at all.' Naruto thought.

"Now Sakura calms down." He said after getting asked, rushed with questions, "Now as I was saying, you will need to take a bell from me in order to stay as a genin. You will have till noon, go!" He said.

All three of his students disappeared from clearing and hidden quite well. Pulling his favorite book and started reading it waiting for his students to attack.

'I need to find the other if we want to pass the test' Naruto thought quickly searching for his teammates. He jumped tree to tree until he finally caught both of them and dropped to their location.

"Sheesh Naruto, don't scare us like that," Sakura said.

"Sorry." He said, "Now I know he said we need to get the bell to pass but he was lying about the test." Naruto bluntly said, getting the attention of his teammates.

"What are talking about Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Have you guys ever heard of a three-man squad?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph as if an Uchiha can work with someone like you." Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Your blood doesn't have a matter in this. Even if you get a bell we won't pass because we didn't use teamwork, which is the real test." Naruto countered.

"Sasuke-kun maybe-"

"No, an Uchiha can't work with useless people like you," Sasuke said, as he ran off.

"Sakura don't lie-" He couldn't finish his sentence as she ran after Sasuke. He gave a deep sigh at the luck he had with his first team. He performed the necessary hand seals for a body flicker and appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Look who we have here." He said, not glancing at the blonde.

"I know of your true test." He said finally getting the attention of his sensei, "We are supposed to get used to teamwork. It didn't matter if no one got it because that wasn't the real test. I have never heard of a three-man squad so that was out of the picture and Konoha is known for its teamwork." He said. Kakashi listened to his student as his eyes widened at every he heard.

"Well have you told Sakura and Sasuke about this?

" I have but the Uchiha would rather befriend his brother again before working with a clanless nin like me."

"And Sakura?"

"She blindly followed him," Naruto said, seeing the disappointment in Hatake's eyes.

"And what will you do?" Kakashi asked the blonde.

"I wish to fight you in order to know how strong I am." He said, getting a nod from his sensei.

Both of them got into their stance getting ready for either of them to attack. Losing his patience Naruto decided to attack first. Forming hand seals so fast, Kakashi was barely able to keep up.

Naruto ended his hand seals on a tiger, shocking Kakashi as he blew out a huge fireball from his mouth. Soon after he released yet another jutsu as a strong gust of air-powered up the fireball making it more deadly than before. Quickly getting out of his shock he made a wall made mud to block the jutsu which barely survived as a dust cloud covered his surroundings. He instinctively jumped out the way as a kunai came from the ground of where it was a moment ago, he threw his own kunai and the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Not a second a later he heard a kunai ripe through the air and was aiming for his head. Dodging the Kunai by a hair length he saw to his left a figure jumped through the cloud of dust. He saw a kick aiming for his knee while he still folded backward. He panicked slightly before substitution himself with a log. He landed on a tree trunk and started calming his nerves. He stared at his old location and saw the log he swapped with destroyed in a million pieces.

"Jesus who is this kid. He placed averagely among his classmates but yet was able to find the true intent of his test and keep him on his toes. He started looking for his blonde student but couldn't find him from their previous encounter. He focused on his sensing before he was interrupted by a huge amount of chakra being released. He dodged just as a ball of wind hit his old spot and destroyed the trunk he was standing on. Landing at a clearing once again and readied himself against his opponent.

Naruto simply stood there watching and analyzing his sensei. He knew of the man's weakness, Kakashi's low chakra. He wanted to keep pressuring the jonin until he was too tired of chakra and couldn't any longer. His bright red eyes scanned the forest as he saw his teammates simply watch from a distance. He pushed himself off the tree and he too landed in the clearing.

"That was pretty impressive Naruto. To use high-level jutsu and use wind and fire pretty damn well. I wonder as to why you weren't rookie of the year?"

"I pretended to be an average classmate so as to not draw myself attention." He said, getting a nod from the jonin.

Kakashi took out his kunai and decided to turn the tables on Naruto. Naruto also took out a kunai as they fought, traded and sparks flew everywhere. Kakashi's experience was able to and skill was able to tip the battle in his favor. He was able to hold Naruto in place until a fireball was made from the forest heading towards them.

"I got it for sensei." Naruto said while forming hand seals.

He threw four kunai in a square formation around them. Those kunai had seals on them as they glowed and a glowing orange wall rose. The fireball hit the wall and was absorbed into the wall making it shine more.

"Impressive Naruto," Kakashi said, admiring his student's work. Sasuke dropped into the clearing with a cocky grin.

"Sasuke what that for? You could have seriously injured me and Naruto." He said with a stern glare.

"Tch like if I care!" Sasuke replied.

"Look Naruto, you don't know this but I will have to pass this team because of Sasuke. The council will probably hang me for not passing him." Kakashi sadly said.

"Understandable."

Dropping the seal, they both approach Sasuke. "Look Sasuke, the test is over," Kakashi said.

"What! I Haven't even gotten a bell yet!" He yelled.

"Yes but that isn't what this is about. Sakura you can come out now!" He shouted. After a moment they all stood facing the jonin.

"Now let me explain. This test was a lie, the true test was to see if this team has any teamwork at all. It didn't matter if any of you could get a bell but at least if you used teamwork then you will all pass." He said, getting shocked expressions from Sakura and Sasuke. "Now Naruto here knew the true intent of the test. He approaches you both in hope of using real teamwork to try to take the bells but Sasuke's ignorance and Sakura's feelings make that impossible. If this was any other team you all would be in the academy but I was forced to make this pass anyway so here we are." He finally finished pulling out his favorite book.

Sasuke simply looked away in annoyance and Sakura had her head down in regret. Naruto simply had thoughts about heading home and taking a nap.

"As of today, team 7 is formed and will be taking their first mission tomorrow. Meet here at 10 am and be ready to train and take missions. Dismissed." He said.

They all stood up and walked away with many emotions going through them. Sakura seemed to forget about that and once again asked Sasuke for a date but was rejected.

Kakashi watched his new students disappear from his view and face towards the sky watching the clouds fly over him.

'Is this the right choice Minato-sensei? Obito? Rin?' He thought as he too vanished from the clearing.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm done. I don't really know what type of role Sakura play but maybe she will be manipulated by Sasuke and such. will probably be one more chapter then the wave arc will begin which will introduce Haku! Until later, stay safe! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! back with another chapter of A Broken Ninja.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since team 7 was formed. To say the least, it was not a pleasant experience.

"Naruto! You shouldn't have hurt him so bad!" Sakura said as she rushed to Sasuke.

Today was another day of training for team 7. Kakashi would put them through teamwork exercises but would fail sooner or later. Right now was one of those days they were sparring with other each. Kakashi had decided to par up Naruto and Sasuke which had to an accident of Sasuke getting hurt.

"Sakura calm down, they were sparring and an accident happened. Nothing to worry about. Just have to check up in the hospital and he will be good as new."

Sasuke would try his best to pry Sakura off him but couldn't even stand so he let himself be helped by his teammate.

"Training is over for now," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said getting the attention of Kakashi, "Do you know any jutsu that can blind the opponent? He asked.

Kakashi was lost in thought of what type of jutsu he could teach his blonde student.

"I do know one, It's called Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu. You can fill the person's surrounding with a thick mist that clouds their vision and yours, perfect for assassinations. You fill the air with mist and control its thickness with your chakra." Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book. Naruto thought about what his sensei told him, 'Being able to not see would be a problem for other people but I have a dojutsu that helps with that. And it would be perfect for my genjutsu.

"I like it, what's the hand seals? He asked. Kakashi did as asked and showed Naruto the hand seals.

"Now you might have not had water as your main element which means it will be harder to master and use more chakra, see ya," Kakashi said with a wave as he disappeared.

Naruto memorized the hand seals and decided to do it for his first try. Doing the necessary seals he inhaled deeply and let out a small mist. He was still able to see a couple of feet in front of him to which meant he needed more chakra. Quickly forming 100 shadow clones, he set to work.

-hours later-

He was able to complete the jutsu in an hour and decided to train on his position and striking. He had many clones in the mist clueless on where the real Naruto. Finally destroying the last clone he dispelled the mist and decided to head back home. He dashed through the roofs of the villager's homes to reach his apartment. He dropped down to see a boy in white clothing and pupil-less eyes in front of his door.

"Who are you?"

"Neji Hyuga, and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

They stood there in silence secretly analyzing each other. The apartment door opened up to see a brunette standing there.

"Naruto-kun? Neji-kun?" Tenten said stepping out of the apartment.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! This is my teammate. And Neji-kun, this is Naruto-kun." A wary Tenten said.

They didn't speak for a couple of moments only studying each other. Tenten stood with an awkward stance she hesitantly said, "O-ok come on Neji-kun let's go." She said as she grabbed Neji by his arm.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he finally looked at her.

"I have training to do. I will come back later when I'm done, ok?" Tenten said, pulling Neji more further.

Naruto stood there and watched them before walked away from his apartment. Both of them had a rather small gap between and seemed like Tenten was having a small conversation with him. He motionlessly stared with an emotion becoming more clear to him, why was he feeling like this? He questioned himself for acting this way as he and Tenten had a close relationship but nothing romantic but yet he felt...Jealous?

They turned a corner and he could have sworn the white boy gave him a smirk and finally disappeared from his view. _Anger, jealously, and happiness? _He was happy that Tenten could find friends and maybe a partner but he hated seeing them so close. Shaking his head in confusion he opened the door to his apartment and decided to take a nap to clear his thoughts.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

Team 7 was on a D-rank mission much to their displeasure. They walked down a path of dirt in the middle of a greeny forest. Kakashi was buried in his perverted book, Sasuke had a grumpy look on his face, Naruto was reading a book of fuinjutsu, and Sakura was holding a leash which was holding onto 2 big brown dogs. It was another pointless mission to complete but they had to follow orders. They had dropped off the dogs back with their owner and had decided to do another D-mission and now we're currently standing the hokage's office.

"Now let's see what we have here. A mission to paint some walls, babysit, or to capture the famous cat to-"

"Hokage-sama can we take on a C-rank?" Naruto interrupted the hokage.

"Naruto! You have only been a genin for a month and yet you want to take a C-rank mission?!" Iruka said.

"heh heh Iruka calm down," Hiruzen said with a chuckle. He searches his drawer for another scroll and pulled one out, "Ah perfect! You will have to escort and protect bridge builder names Tazuna to the wave country while he is building a bridge." He said.

"Are you sure team?" Kakashi asked looking at his students. Each had an eager face as to finally being able to stop doing D-rank missions. Kakashi saw this and chuckled lightly, "We will take it hokage-sama" He said

"Good, bring in Tauna," Hiruzen said to his assistant. Moments later a man with a bottle in his clearly drunk walked in. He looked around and spotted the team that was supposed to escort him. He drank a big gulped then wiping is lip from any liquor.

"seriously? Did I get a emo, a pinkie, and a blonde on my team? At least the guy with the book looks appealing for a ninja." He said, getting glares from the trio.

"I can assure you we can handle any thieves or bandits that will interact with us on the way to wave," Kakashi said not missing how Tazuna stiffen up on the word thieves or bandits. He looked over to his blonde to see that he also caught the man's slip up.

"We will meet at the south gate in 1 hour, make sure to bring 2 weeks worth of travel," Kakashi said, disappearing.

-South gate-

They had arrived all on time and surprise so had Kakashi. It's been 3 hours since they left and they spotted a puddle in the middle of the road. Kakashi and Naruto looked at other each and stayed on guard. Naruto decided to warn his teammates, "ninja enemies 6 o'clock." He whispered to sakura and Sasuke. They stiffen up slightly but continued walking. Suddenly 2 figures slowly emerged from the puddle. They rushed their sensei and warped a chain around him tightly and shredded him to pieces of bloody chunks.

"Sakura protect Tazuna, Sasuke on me," Naruto said. Sakura stood in of a shocked Tazuna with a kunai in hand and Sasuke stood next to him.

"Don't worry dobe I got this," Sasuke said with a smirk as he rushed the 2 nin.

The nins saw this and decided to intercept the Uchiha as a chain was connected to their hands. They had managed to warp the chain around Sasuke but not fast enough as he slipped underneath. He took out a kunai in a crouching position and threw it, the kunai hit the nin gauntlet which made pull on the chain and pulls his teammate forward.

Naruto saw this slip and took advantage of it. He appeared behind the nin and a kunai to its throat, seeing this he dropped the chain and giving his brother more mobility.

Sasuke formed hand seals and put his hand in a ring position which helped blow a fireball out of his mouth. The rogue easily dodged the fireball and rushed the Uchiha. At that moment a figure with hair appeared next to him at great speed and knocked him out.

"Good job team," Kakashi said, he gave Tazuna a stern glare which made the man slightly shake. "I will take the prisoners somewhere and tie them up. Naruto talk with Tazuna giving false information on his mission." He said.

Naruto handed him the nin and approached the Tazuna. "Why?" He asked.

"W-why w-what?" A shaky Tazuna said

"Don't be a fool and just tell me about your true intentions. This is a C-rank mission that should only have fights with bandits or thieves. Yet we encountered two shinobi on a rank of chunin. So why did you lie about your mission." A monotone Naruto said.

"I'm sorry! I can't afford anything higher than a C-rank mission because my country was overrun by a rich man named gato. He made the town a living hell and increased all taxes by 3 times. And to top that off he all trades by water, our country is only able to trade by the sea not land." He said getting on his knees and bowing slightly.

Naruto was disturbed by the man's reaction but his team had to make a decision.

"Well, we can go back home and abandoned the mission." Kakashi said, making Tazuna sunk more, " Or we can continue forward and risk the mission raising to A-rank." He said. After a minute of talking, they decided to continue to the mission much to Tazuna's gratitude and were once again walking down a road.

* * *

It's been a day since they encountered a ninja and were currently a day worth away from the wave. They were walking down a path until Naruto spotted a white bunny.

'enemies ninja' He thought as he threw a kunai in the direction of the bunny. They all stood in guard as Naruto decided to inspect the bunny. At that moment he was able to sense a large object heading there way.

"Get down!" He said, throwing himself to ground. Team 7 instantly listened as a Large sword flew over their head ready to kill them.

"Hn, to see a kid to notice my attack no less a genin." Said a man standing on the top blade that was embedded into a tree.

"Zabuza of the Mist huh?" Kakashi said, standing on guard for any attacks.

"Hm well if it's copy ninja Kakashi," Zabuza said.

"Sakura and Sasuke cover Tazuna, Naruto on me." Kakashi raising his headband to show a bright red eye with 3 tomoes.

Sasuke eyes widened upon seeing his sensei have the sharingan. 'Why does Kakashi-sensei have the sharingan? Is he an Uchiha?' He thought still starring at Kakashi.

Thick mist started surrounding them and blinding them. A deep and echo voice spoke up, will where should I strike? Lungs? Kidneys? Heart? jugular vein? or the brain?" Said the voice, sending chills up team 7.

"Hey, I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi's smooth voice rang their ears as their body slightly got less tense. "Naruto, blow it away." He commanded. Not a second later a huge gust of wind blew away the mist, revealing Zabuza position 8 feet away from them.

An angry look appeared on Zabuza's face as his position was compromised. He decided to go for Tazuna but was intercepted by the Copy Ninja.

"Let's dance shall we." A voice said behind Zabuza with bright red eyes.

* * *

**Annnnd done! Hope you enjoyed that. Until later, stay safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

**Shadowhell1992: I was just to post this chapter until I read your comment. I also decided to help her become a support role character for Naruto but only by Sasuke leaving the village and Naruto bring her realization about the world.**

* * *

Zabuza with his speed was able to separate himself from Kakashi and Naruto.

'I didn't even notice he was behind.' Zabuza said analyzing his opponents. Naruto and Kakashi stood side to side on guard in case of any attacks from Zabuza. They had the advantage in numbers but yet still had someone to protect. Kakashi looked back at his other students to see them handing themselves quite well despite the killer intent in the air. He looked at Naruto to see him looking around as if he searching for something.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"There is someone in the woods watching us, I'm not sure if they have the intent to attack."

"Well you can figure that out and I will fight Zabuza," Kakashi said, seeing his blonde student disappear.

**(with Naruto)**

He silently observed his opponent as he stood a good distance away. The person was what a Mist anbu would wear. 'Was she a bounty hunter? Maybe it was here for the sword?' He thought. Nonetheless, he had to find out why the person was watching his team.

"What is your purpose here?" Naruto called. The ninja stiffens up as her position was found by a genin. They stood in silence as they studied each other.

"I was sent by the Mist village to bring back Zabuza's body and Kubikiribōchō." The nin said in a monotone voice.

"Is that so?" Naruto said as he dug out a kunai from his pouch. Seeing this motion the nin readied in a position to throw her needles. Naruto threw 10 kunai and quickly formed hand seals as the 5 kunai was transformed into 100s. The mist ninja dashed out the wall as the kunai embedded themselves in a tree. While in mid jumped she threw her needles.

Holding out a kunai he was able to deflect them. 'She is clearly faster than me, these trees will bring a disadvantage to me. In that case' He thought. He formed more hand seals and blew out a sharp wind current. After that he released a huge fireball powering. The results were devasted as the forest in a 90-degree angle was fried.

**(Kakashi and Zabuza)**

Kakashi's sharingan was working in overload as he trying to find Zabuza in a deep mist. He instantly jumped as a large blade was came under him causing the air to make a swoosh sound. He backed up a little before performing hand seals and causing a strong gust to blow away the mist. Zabuza stood in a river with large cuts on his chest and legs as they silently stared at each other. Suddenly a huge blast was heard from their left and a figure jumped away into the river. Kakashi was able to see the person have slight burns on their arms and chest.

Naruto also appeared from the heavily burnt forest but was uninjured. "Who is that?" Kakashi asked.

"it was spying us from the beginning of the battle. Supposedly he is a country hunter for his village but it is lying." Naruto said. Upon hearing his words Zabuza eyes widen in shock. Seeing this Naruto guess was incorrect as the nin was working with Zabuza.

Suddenly kunai's were thrown from behind them and was heading for Zabuza. Seeing this he simply caught them with an ignorant smirk. Kakashi and Naruto looked behind them to see an angry Sasuke walking towards them.

"Don't forget about me!" Sasuke said.

"Uchiha you are to protect our cl-"

"I don't care! An elite shouldn't need to stay back and watch!"

Naruto and Kakashi stared at each as disappointment formed in their eyes. A glimpse of black crossed their view as they widened their eyes as Sasuke was running towards Zabuza.

"Die!" Sasuke said as he started forming hand seals, a fireball was sent to Zabuza Position. Suddenly a wall of ice was formed in front of Zabuza efficiently stopping Sasuke attacking. Kakashi's eyes opened in shock as he never has seen someone have an ice Kekkei Genkai.

"Interesting," Naruto said with a stern look.

The mist ninja appeared next to Zabuza as it observed his wounds. Sasuke stared with hatred in his eyes on how easy his Jutsu was able to be stopped. In his rage he blindly rushed the injured rogue nin. Kakashi saw this and tried to help his student but failed to and dropped to the ground due to his injuries.

"Don't worry about it sensei, I got it," Naruto said.

With his speed, he able to run ahead of Sasuke much to his anger and send a kick to the ice nin. His kick was instantly blocked by an arm covered by thin ice. Not being able to recover fast enough ice spikes formed on the arm and were flown outwards towards his leg. He winced silently at his dumb mistake and took the punishment by having cuts on his leg now.

At that moment another figure came in his view and it was Zabuza with a grin on his face. He readied his sword to strike but was interrupted by a kick to his arm which made skids back a bit into the river. The ice ninja noticed the new presence and immensity sent a kick to Naruto which pushed him back. The rogue nin made a full spin and swing his leg to try backheel Sasuke.

Sasuke was able to see the kick last second and reacted fast enough to dodge it. He searches into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He tried to plunge the kunai into the ice nin but was blocked by a needle and was kicked back. The nin jumped back to his partner and spoke words to Zabuza.

Naruto saw an annoyed look on Zabuza before seeing him start to perform hand seals and gather lots of chakra. He himself started to perform hand seals. They stood there looking at each other until suddenly a massive water dragon swirled around Zabuza. Naruto's hands started moving quite violently as the wind was forming in his hands. Unable to control the strong gust of wind in both of his hands he smashed it hand together and sent the wind attack straight to Zabuza and his partner. The water dragon rushed the attack with a menacing look in glowing eyes. The jutsu's collided together and seemed to struggle for dominance. It took a moment for Zabuza to see but his attack was quickly getting overruled but it was too late.

The water dragon exploded in a huge burst as rain started to fall because of it. Naruto's Jutsu continued on forward but a weaker state. A dome of ice was formed around them as the wind Jutsu insulted the dome. Small cracks would appear on the dome but in the end failed. More cracks appeared on the dome until it too exploded under the pressure of such a strong Jutsu.

Naruto was able to sense his two opponents flee while his Jutsu struck and decided to not follow them as it would cause more trouble for his team. He looked back to see Sakura tending to a tired and hurt Kakashi. The bridge builder stood in shock at the display of power by the ninjas. He looked down at his leg as stem started to raise from it as it slowly healed itself. He tucks out the needles that were in his side from the fight from the forest.

"Good job team." A tired voice said as they made a circle around their sensei.

Upon hearing his voice Sasuke formed a small ignorant smirk on his lips.

"Naruto, you are under commanded for now until I wake up," Kakashi said before closing his eyes.

"Hm, Tzuna we are to continue on with the mission." He said.

Tazuna gave him a weak nod as they continued on with the mission as he carried the copy cat ninja on his shoulds.

* * *

Tazuna took out some keys to a nicely kept house. He opened up the door to hear a voice call out.

"Who's the-ah! Tou-san!" A figure peeked from the inside the house, "What happened?!" She said as she took in everyone's form.

"Don't worry! This is the ninja I hired from the leaf village." Tazuna said with a smile on his face.

"Oh ok! Come on in!" She said with a worried look as she took in the blood and tattered clothes on Naruto and Kakashi.

They walked into a cozy home as they took in their new location.

"Is there we can use to put down our sensei?" Naruto asked, pointing at the sleeping figure on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, upstairs first door on the left."

He followed her instructions to found himself in a medium-size room with 2 beds at each side. He walked over to one and set Kakashi on a bed. He carefully examined his wounds as he took in the information.

'Hm, nothing too serious only chakra exhaustion probably from the use of the sharingan.' He thought. He looked outside a window to see the village was in a bad state. The sun will set soon so he didn't really want to explore. He decided to head back downstairs where the rest of his team were. He walked into the kitchen area to see his team and Tzunza sitting on a table. While the woman who brought them in was sterling a huge pot.

Being noticed the woman turned around with a bright smile, "Ah hello there. Sit down well you? I'm cooking beef stew! Also sorry for my manners but my name is Tsunami."

"I would appreciate that," Naruto said as he took a seat between tazuna and Sakura. He also noticed another figure sitting at the end of the table. He could tell he was 9 years old and had a sad look in his eyes. He was distracted by a bow filled with food as steam would raise from it.

"Thank you Tsunami-san," he said with a nod.

"Your welcome."

He picked up a spoon as he decided to dig in with the rest of the household.

* * *

"Thank you tsunami-san." He said before he headed for the sink in order to wash his bowl and spoon. Tsunami saw and immediately appeared by his side. "No, let me do this. You must have had a long day." She said before taking the bowl from his hand.

"No it's fine. I need to repay you for bringing my team into your house without notice." He argued back.

From there Naruto and Tsunami had an argument on who should wash Naruto's dishes. Team 7 and Tazuna watched in amusement at the small bickering from their teammate/daughter. In the end Tsunami was able to win over Naruto and was currently humming a soft tune. Naruto decided to take some food for his sensei seeing as he couldn't walk down into the kitchen.

He walked upstairs until he reached Kakashi's room. He turned the knob to see his sensei still soundly asleep under some cozy blankets. He placed the food down next to a cabinet and wondered how he would wake him up. He motionlessly stood over Kakashi's body until a voice filled the room.

"You don't have to overthink."

He turned around to see Sakura standing in front of the door.

"Hm well yes." He responded. He watched as sakura slowly walked closer until she too stood next to Kakashi. They stood there in awkward silence until Sakura spoke up. "I was useless." She said in a low tone. Naruto despite barely hearing her still was able to pick up her words.

"Yes you were."

Silence once again rolled in until he heard small sniffed and looked at his teammate to see tears falling down to the ground. He slowly frowned at his wrong choice of words. While yes he didn't have a good relationship with Sakura, he shouldn't bring her down. She was after all apart of his team.

"But you can improve."

She looked at her blonde teammate with a shocked look on her eyes.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yes. But not without hard work. Especially that crush of yours of Sasuke." He bluntly said. Thinking he had enough words to say he walked out of the room leaving a distressed Sakura to think about her life. He went back to the kitchen to see Tsunami wrapping things up as Sasuke had already crashed on the couch. He was about to leave through the kitchen until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Where are you going mister?" Tsunami said with a smirk.

"I am going to stay outside to stand guard so we don't get attacked."

Tsunami slightly stiffens up at his words but soon loosely after a bit. "O-ok be careful." She said.

Naruto gave her a nod until he stepped out to feel the cool wind brush up against his body. He inhaled deeply before exhaling and jumped to a tree. He made 10 shadow clones to watch different parts of the house. He found a nice looking tree as he laid on a thick trunk. He looked up at the bright moon and slowly closed his eyes as sleep took over his body.

* * *

**Annnnnnd done! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I decided to have Sakura become more of a serious ninja by Naruto's words and seeing how the world works. Until later, stay safe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! back with another chapter of "A Broken Ninja"!**

**Lus: Thank you for that idea.**

**"speaking"**

**'thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the morning feeling quickly crept in his body. The bright sun was slowly rising as the moon disappeared. He did a couple of stretches until he jumped down to the ground. Remembering the memories of his clones, they didn't have trouble last night. As he neared the house a great smell filled his nose.

'Breakfast.' He thought as his stomach growled much to his embarrassment. He opened the back door to see Tsunami cooking something on a pan. Hearing a noise to her left she turned to see a blonde boy standing at her door. She flashed him a bright smile as he simply stood there.

"Goodmorning!" Tsunami said.

"G-goodmorning." Naruto said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes please," he answered, stepping in and heading for a seat. He sat down as he took in his surroundings. He was able to see many pictures of Tsunami and Tzauna standing next to a boy and a man. 'Maybe a father figure?' He thought. He continued to roam with his eyes until a voice interrupted him.

"That's my son Inari and my deceased husband," Tsunami said while setting his plate with food.

"Thank you." He chose to say nothing else as he mind wondered as to where was the boy? He was able to pick small footsteps coming from the living room. He waited until a small boy walked into the kitchen hugging a teddy bear while slightly crying.

"Kaa-" The boy noticed his presence as he turned to face Naruto. They stared at each other until the boy had a blush on his face as he let someone catch him crying.

"Ah Inari," Tsunami said as she crouched down to eye level with Inari.

Naruto started with a curious look as he took in the scene of the two quietly whispering to each other. He stood there motionless with a small smile on his lips seeing the affection the boy was getting. If his parents were allowed would he also experience these moments? In his darkest moments would he have someone to talk to, just like this boy?

After a while, Inari stopped crying as he too sat down on the table awaiting his food. All three of them silently eat their breakfast as they notice each other. While Inari would sometimes glance at Naruto to which he completely ignored, they had a decent breakfast.

After a while they had finished their food as Naruto was helping cleans the dishes much to Tsunami displeasure. Naruto thought about the interaction he saw between mother and son as he stared out the window. What did his mother look like? Did she love him? How different would his life be like if he did have parents to protect and love him?

"Do you wish to have them here?" A voice said.

He turned to his right to see Tsunami leaning on the counter looking at him, "What?" He asked confusedly.

"Your parents." She answered

Hearing her answer he looked down avoiding her question. Would he wish to have them here? Well of course he would. To have the support and love from a parent would be something he wants. Of course, he will never have that.

"Yes." He answered in a soft voice.

she gave the blond a long look, "They are still watching over you from the skies even if they aren't here. To leave you with this terrible world would be their biggest regret yet. Make them proud." She said before walking off.

He took in her words as he imagined how his life would be like with his parents. To have someone care for you when you were physically and mentally hurt. To have someone waiting for you back at home and have the feeling of hearing "welcome home". He clenched his fist as he continued to think about it until he walked outside to blow off some anger.

A lone figure watched from behind as he leaned on the wall as support.

"I'm sorry Minato, forgive me."

* * *

It's been two days since the attack on Tzuna and team 7. Kakashi had finally been able to walk normally with the help of crutches. They were now heading deeper into the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei! What training are we going to do?" An excited Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise." He answered as Sakura's mood fell down hearing his answer.

They had come to a clearing with 3 huge trees in front of them. "Now kids," Kakashi said, getting the attention of his students, "We will begin to learn how to climb trees." He said.

Sakura and Sasuke listened with a confused look at their training.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Let me just show you," He said.

They watched as their sensei slowly walked to one of the thick trees. They looked with surprise faces as Kakashi was climbing the trees without any hands!

"Woah!" Sakura and Sasuke said in sync.

Kakashi was now hanging upside down on a truck, "Now the trick is to bring chakra to the bottom of your feet. Using that chakra to stick to any surface as long as you are using the right amount. Using too little will result in you sliding back down, using too much will blast you away from the tree." He explained as sent 3 kunai which plunged into the earth in front of them, "Use these to mark your progress." He said before walking back down the tree and disappearing into the forest.

Naruto sat down on a rock as he took out a book of fuinjutsu. Sasuke and Sakura stared at their teammate but quickly set to work. Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura was able to reach the top of the tree in her third try. Looking over to Sasuke to see him still struggling to even reach half of the tree.

"Sakura." He said getting the attention of his pink teammate, "While it was easy for you to reach the top, there's a reason for that. While you have good chakra control. you have terrible chakra reserves." He said

She looked down in disappointment at the blonde's harsh words.

"But you still can enlarge those chakra reserves and have good control. For a ninja to perform a jutsu they need the control to make the jutsu and the chakra. You will spend less chakra but have fewer times at performing the jutsu." He said before walking off.

She watched her teammate wake away with thoughts in her mind. After a while, she slowly smiled as she gasped what her teammate was saying.

* * *

Naruto swiped his forehead of sweat as he looked at his work. A fuinjutsu able to absorb and release ninjutsu to which the caster can release anytime. While it can be useless while on the ground, he was trying to decrease the size to fit his hand. His left hand would absorb the ninja and the seals on his hand would change depending on the element. His right would release the ninjutsu the same way the caster shot it. After countless fire and wind jutsu of spamming, he was able to absorb the jutsu.

He laid on the ground as the sun flew over him. It was probably afternoon as he could still hear the distant cries of his frustrated teammate. Suddenly he heard footsteps to his far left and stood up instantly. He continued to watch until a person appeared from behind a tree.

"Oh, hello." The girl said with a smile.

"Hello," Naruto said as he took in her appearance. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame; she was carrying a basket filled with plants.

"What is this?" She asked as she inspected the seals on the floor.

"Oh huh...It's a fuinjutsu." He answered. As he watched her look at his work he was able to see slight burns on her arms. He sent chakra to his eyes as they glowed a dark red. After a couple of moments, he turned off his doujutsu as he watched his new guest.

"So you are a ninja?" She asked, staring him into his eyes.

Naruto felt a sudden connection between them. As if they were able to understand each other just by looking at each other. Quickly washing those thoughts he too looked at her, "Yea I am." he answered in a monotone voice.

"Why do you train?" She bluntly asked.

"To keep my close ones safe."

"What about your village?"

"They are merely there for protection just as I am to them." He answered

She gave him a nod as she continued to pluck herbs from the group. Time seemed to pass on as Naruto continued to watch her collect more plants. "Why are you collecting plants?" he asked.

"Ah, a special someone was hurt while on a trip." She answered while avoiding his eyes.

"Zabuza might have been pretty hurt." He said as she turned around with shock eyes.

She reached for her back but was suddenly stopped as a handheld onto her burned skin. She hissed in pain as the painful contact on her sensitive skin.

"Now hold on, I am not going to hurt you." He said. She stopped struggling as she looked him in the eyes, "Now I'm assuming you are on a contract?" He asked, his victim stayed quiet confirming his theory. "If you tell where this person is then we can split the profit he has." He proposed.

She stayed silent as she thought about his deal. "And if we refuse?" She asked.

"Then you will dispose of and we will track down Zabua to finish him off." He answered. She stiffens up at his choice of words with no hesitation.

"Let me talk with Zabuza about this." She said, receiving a nod from Naruto.

He slowly let go of her as he watched her disappear from his eyesight. He stood there motionless as questions soon flooded his brain. Why did he just kill her? He could have easily killed her and took the money for the town but yet she lived. When he looked her in the eyes he saw those emotions. Loneliness, desperation, and sadness. He smacked himself as he turned around and headed for the distant screams.

He arrived to see a rather interesting science. Sasuke Uchiha was laying on the floor with a kunai in his hand. He looked over to his assigned to see kunai marks about halfway up the tree. An amused smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the battered Uchiha.

"What are you looking at dobe?!" Sasuke said as he lifted his head and faced his blonde teammate.

"Nothing," he answered as he continued his way back to the house. He was able to feel the frustration emotion in the air radiating off Sasuke's body.

"W-wait!" A distressed man called out to him.

He turned back around to see a blushing Sasuke looking towards the ground. He continued to look as Sasuke had a battle going on to ask for help. Having enough of waiting he decided to help anyway. "Don't try sprinting right away." He said as Sasuke looked up at him, " First, put your foot on the truck and find the right amount of chakra to stick to the tree. Then when you do that, do it for your other leg. Slowly walk up the tree while adjusting your chakra as you go." He explained as he turned back around.

"...Tha-"

"Don't say that...It's weird..." Naruto interrupted.

* * *

They had a rather nice dinner until that kid came to disturb it all. Naruto continued to think as to why that boy was so mad. Was it because of his father? Or maybe because of how this town was overrun by a man named gato. He thought about more until memories of that encounter refreshed his brand.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

"Wow, this is delicious!" Sakura shouted as she took another bite of her food. Everyone nodded as another plate came for a tired Sasuke

"I would have to agree with Sakura," Kakashi added to her comment.

After a long day of training for standing guard or training, team 7 were all gathered back home. Small talk would be shared around the table as a smooth atmosphere surrounded the house.

"Hey, where is Inari?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm he said he wasn't hungry so I would just let him be for now." Tsunami answered.

"Why?!" A voice was heard.

Everyone stopped eating as they heard a faint voice.

"Why do you continue fighting?!" Inari shouted as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Inari!" Tsunami said as she stood up.

"Gato can't be stopped! No matter what you do, you will die!" Inari shouted with tears down his eyes, "You will never understand the pain of losing someone!" He said as more tears fell from his eyes.

Time stopped for Naruto as he stared at Inari. Why did those words piss him off? His father must have died by Gato which brings him this hate towards anyone who tries to help. He was actually able to see himself in Inari. To give up all hopes and simply live with knowing you have given up on life. But this kid still had Tsunami-san and Tzauna with him. That pissed him off, to still have family who also feel the pain of your feeling but not know them. That made him furious.

Suddenly a dense killing intent filled the house as Naruto stood from his chair. While Tsunami and Tzuna weren't the target of it, they still had no power to stand back up. Sakura and Sasuke watched with fear as they watched their blonde teammate make his advancement.

Naruto stood in front of the now scared Inari as he glared at him.

"W-what are y-you looking a-at!" Inari managed to say before falling down.

Naruto tracked with his mischievous eyes as he grabbed Inari's collar and brought him to eye level.

"You really think you have it tough? You might have lost your father but you still have Tsunami-san and Tzuana! Do you think they don't feel the same as you?!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Tsunami and Tzauna, "What a disgrace you are to your father!" He said as Inari's eyes widened.

"Have you ever been hunted on your birthday or have your only food for the week poison?! Have you been a scapegoat for a village of over 100,000 people? Having no friends or any parents to help you as you have been beaten, starve, cut, and broken? Exactly! So while you watch your town gets overrun by a fucking midget, my team and I will free this town of its curse." Naruto said before dropping Inari and leaving.

It was quiet as everyone stared at where Naruto's old position was. Kakashi closed his eyes as regret soon clouded his brain. Tsunami and Tzauna stared at Inari small form as Naruto's words soon kicked in. Sakura and Sasuke had shocked eyes at Naruto's life.

"K-Kakashi-sensei is that t-true?" Sakura's small voice was heard from around the house.

"I would have to sadly agree," Kakashi answered.

Inari stood up as he ran back upstairs as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I will go talk with him." Kakashi's monotone voice said.

(Gato's base)

Zabuza let out a hiss of pain as small petals of herbs fell on his cut.

"So what do you think Zabuza-sama? Haku said as she continued to drop more herbs.

"That damn brat," Zabuza said with a grin. "At our state even we would trouble against Gato's ninja. We don't even know if we are the only ninja here too." He said.

"A big sum of money is much better then what Gato's agreed to give us," Haku commented.

Minutes pass by as Haku continues to heal Zabuza's injuries.

"You know what?" Zabuza said, causing Haku to look at him. "We are going to take that deal," Zabuza said with a devilish smile.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd done! I was supposed to finish this yesterday but my friends dragged me out of bed to take me outside, sorry. Also, I don't know how someone is supposed to heal wounds with herbs so I just guess. I was going to go with the original timeline with the fight but without Haku dying but thought how would Sasuke get sharingan? So I decided to make another plan (Helped by a fellow in the comments) and invade his base. I plan to make Sasuke awaken his sharingan by something else that is a poor way but can't find another way. That's it for me. until later, stay safe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wassup guys! Back with another of "A Broken Ninja".**

**Lus, StrikerTheFallen, and thor94: Thank you for the support.**

**"speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto was currently guarding the bridge. It's been 5 days since they have arrived here and it was coming quite nicely. It was his turn to take guard as his team will switch each day. Sasuke finally managed to master the tree walking exercise on the 2nd day and Kakashi was almost healed up. He looked ahead as loud sounds of hammers hitting stone.

"Hey, kid." A voice called out to him.

He turned to his right as he saw Tzuna cleaning his forehead of sweat.

"Why don't you help me out?" He asked.

Naruto didn't say anything as he thought about it. While the mission didn't require him to help build the bridge, only protect. He would be here for at least a couple of hours so why not help out? He jumped down from the pillar he was sitting on as he gave Tzuna his attention.

"Great, now I need you to go help out the men getting stone," Tzuna said while pointing in a direction.

Naruto gave a simple nod as he started to walk the direction he was told to go. As he neared a small mountain he was able to see horses strapped to carrignese as the stone was being placed in. He saw a cave that leads deeper into the ground as men would enter and exit from it. He got many welcoming smiles from the men that spotted him. He entered the cave as it was lit by lanterns and hearing the constant loud bangs of pickaxes hitting rocks.

He finally came to a clearing as men covered in dirt and sweat mined stone. He walked to an open spot as a man approached him.

"Aren't you a little too young?" The man said with a grin.

Naruto gave no sign of displeasure upon hearing his words. "I was sent by Tzuna to help get stone." He said.

"Well whatever, the name is Ruisu Peresu," Ruisu said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with a nod.

Naruto watched as the man walked away and headed back to work. He looked at the sturdy stone in front of him as he picked up a pickaxe. He flipped it a couple of times until he thought of an idea. He dropped the tool and concentrated chakra on his hand. A sphere of wind appeared in his hand as it brought him unwanted attention. The sound of hitting stone stopped as they watched Naruto smash into the wall. They covered their eyes as small pellets came blasting from the impact as smoke rose.

They stared in amazement as a huge hole appeared where Naruto struck. Rocks ranging from 6 inches and 2 feet surrounded Naruto as another sphere of wind appeared in his hand and repeated his action.

(Later)

Naruto picked at his clothes as dust and pellets fell to the ground. He had managed to speed up the work of gathering stone by his chakra. He turned around to see many workers picking up the stone as they carried it outside. He decided to end his work as he walked outside to see the sun still shining above him. He looked around as workers would pile the stone on a carriage. Suddenly a voice called out that attracted his attention.

"I said to drop it!" A raspy voice shouted out.

Naruto turned his body as he neared the sudden voice. He came around a tree to see two men wearing simple cloth and carrying a sword on their shoulders. He sent chakra to his feet as he saw them strike right at Ruisu. He took out a kunai as he deflected the man's sword.

The man gasped in shock as his attack was deflected. His sword went flying as it dug itself in a tree. He turned back to his attacker only to see a kick heading straight for his face.

Naruto sent a kick to the man's face as he also slammed into a tree. The other goon tightened his grip on his sword as he charged Naruto. Naruto waited for his attacker until he simply dodged under the man's sword. The goon gasped as the sword hit nothing but air. Suddenly the blonde boy grabbed his arm and rammed his knee into his elbow, resulting in it breaking.

Naruto watched as the man fell to the ground in pain holding onto his broken arm. Naruto struck the man's neck, knocking him out cold. The worker stared in shock and awe at the sudden beating to the goons.

"Thank you k-kid." Ruisu said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Naruto said before disappearing.

Naruto appeared in front of Tzuna's house as he walked inside. He saw Kakashi on the couch reading his porn. Kakashi lazily looked up and with a quick wave, he went right back to reading. Naruto watched his sensei quite oddly as he took in the book's cover.

"Hello, na-Eek." A voice called out.

Naruto looked towards the person to see a tsunami covering her face with her hands.

"Go take a shower!" Tsunami suddenly shouted out.

Naruto stiffens up at the sudden outburst as he hurries along with the house. He closed the bathroom door with a sigh and a smile on his lips.

* * *

He turned the shower knob as the cold water soon ended. He grabbed a towel as he dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist. He came up the sink as a medium-size mirror stood in front of him. He looked into the mirror as he saw a reflection of himself. He stared fondly as his bright shining blue eyes and blonde hair.

'I wonder what color hair my Kaa-san had?' He thought to himself as he held onto a small piece of hair.

He unsealed a scroll and a set of clothes fell out and started getting dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. He sat down while having a small conversation with Tsaumni and Kakashi as they ate.

"Where are Sakura and Sasuke?" He asked.

"Hmm they went out to explore the village," Kakashi answered.

Soon lunch ended and Naruto thanked Staumni for the food. He walked outside as he exhaled the fresh air into his lungs. He took in the dusty air for a couple of hours and finally having normal air was quite relaxing. He headed into the forest behind the house and decided to continue to work on his fuinjutsu.

"I know you are there." He called out.

Soon after a figure appeared behind a tree. He continued to look as the figure approached him.

"Are you a sensor?" The person asked him.

"No." He answered.

"This is the layout of Gato's base and how many guards he has." She said while handing him a scroll, "We are to attack tonight as Zabuza feels best. Meet at the western side of the base at 01:00." She said before walking away.

Naruto watched as she retreated and a sudden feeling of knowing about her crossed his mind. He held onto the scroll more harshly as he debated with himself.

"Whats...What's your name?" He asked.

She turned around and stared weirdly at naruto. Until a smile formed on his lips," Haku, Haku Yuki." Haku said, disappearing behind a tree.

'Haku.'

Naruto watched as many thoughts roamed his mind. We are similar. That look in her eyes to protect those precious to her is something he couldn't miss. To be knowledge by someone that they love. He shook his head as he started training with his seals.

(Later)

Naruto looked at his hand as a word for fire appeared in his left palm. He managed to absorb a fire Jutsu with the help of a clone. He looked at his right hand as ink started to move. He continued to watch as the word "Release" appeared in his right palm. He pointed it at a tree as he aimed with his hand. He pushed chakra from his shoulder down to his hand quite harshly. Suddenly a large flaming fireball was blasted from his palm. He watched as the fireball impacted the tree with a loud bang.

He stared satisfied with his work and started to head back. To be able to absorb any Jutsu and release it back at the user was quite useful. While he couldn't absorb any jutsu's passed down by blood, he could suck in elemental Jutsu's. He opened the back door to see his team eating alone and decided to join them. Sasuke and Sakura watched him oddly before returning to their food. Kakashi simply gave him a nod to which he returned.

It was a silent and awkward atmosphere as they ate. Naruto still hasn't told them about his plan or meeting with the enemies. They were supposed to infiltrate and kill Gato tonight.

"I meet with the enemies." He stated.

They all turned their head in shock and confusion as Naruto never joked around.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"While I was training, one of the nin we fought on the way here approached me." He said. They all continued to look at him if he was crazy, "I proposed them a plan to help us with killing Gato and destroying his base. They accepted on behalf of taking half of the money and helping us track him down." He finished before taking another bite of his food.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi asked but received a nod from the blonde. Kakashi looked at his student as he couldn't find any traces of lying and sighed. He looked at his other students, Sasuke was impatient about the whole thing. Sakura nervously sat in her seat from the mention of killing.

"When will this operation take place?" Kakashi asked.

"Tonight, at 1."

Kakashi's eyes bulged out at the terrible timing. While he was almost fully healed he worried about his other two students. They were fresh genin and were sent on an assassination mission already. He gently massaged his forehead as the stress set in.

"Do you have any formation?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto gave him a nod as he reached into his pocket. He placed a very detailed blueprint of Gato's base. Team 7 analyzed the paper with a critical eye.

'This has everything.' Kakashi thought, 'every room and where guards are stationed at. Times when guards switch places and Gato's office.' He thought.

He looked between his students as more stress came in. "Sasuke and Sakura to be placed here to guard tazuna's house." He said.

A loud fist connected with the table they sat at. Kakashi averted his eyes to see a very angry Sasuke looking at him.

"I'm going on this mission!" Sasuke said with an angry look on his face.

"Sasuke, this is very dang-"

"I know it is! I didn't become a ninja to simply guard a house and not be sent on real missions!" Sasuke countered.

Kakashi gave a deep sigh as he looked at his other student. He could see determination and nervousness in Sakura's eyes. "fine." He said, causing both of them to relax, "But you will listen to everything I say without a question." He sternly said with a glare. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and Sakura nodded at the words of their sensei.

"Make sure to rest early to have enough energy." He said before walking out.

Naruto nodded at his sensei's words before he too walked out. He was able to see the moon above him shining with all its glory. He thought about his future mission. Would he be any help? Having 3 genins on an assassination mission must be a pain in the ass. While he might admit that Sasuke was probably chunin and Sakura at the genin level, they could drag them down. He was at best a jonin level ninja so he should be able to help them out.

He hopped up in his "favorite" tree and got into a comfortable position. He put his hands behind his head and stared up into the sky. Bright stars covered the dark sky and the moon had a dominating presence among them. He was able to hear the crickets chirping and fireflies soon appeared around him. He formed a clone before closing his eyes and started thinking about a plan.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd done! The next chapter will be about them attacking Gato's base.I wanted to bring Naruto's emotions about his parents and such so I added the scene with Inari and Tsunami. While it would seem dumb to send mere genin on such a mission it is for them to learn. make sure to leave a review or any ideas for this story. Until later, stay safe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! Another chapter of A Broken Ninja! I researched Sasuke Sharingan and supposedly he has it already. At the time of the Uchiha massacre when Itachi put Sasuke under the genjutsu, he unlocked it. He only thought it was a dream and only focused on being forced to watch your parents over 500,000 times. He had all this time but never knew which meant he activated it at the fight of the bridge.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Few words were shared as they neared their destination. It was a silent night, death will be among them. Lives will be taken without hesitation, kill, or be killed. They arrived at a small space surrounded by trees. They dropped to the ground still on guard for any attack. There stood Demon of the Hidden Mist and his companion.

"Well look who it is," Zabuza said with a devilish grin.

Naruto watched as Kakashi stood on guard. His teammates slightly trembled under the look of Zabuza. He looked at Haku and received a nod. He reached into and pulled out a scroll. He sent chakra into the scroll and with a puff a paper appeared.

"So how are we doing this brat?" Zabuza said, walking up to him.

He watched his partner as uneasy energy appeared between them.

He sprayed the paper on a thick truck. He looked around as everyone seemed to stare at him.

'They want me to lead them? I'm only a genin and we have two jonin." He thought.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"You're the one who brought the deal to the table." Zabuza countered.

He released a sigh as he pointed at the blueprint.

"We are to attack top to bottom. We will travel in pairs of two to lessen the chance of being caught. There are four-tower guard stations in a square formation around the base. We are to clear the towers and regroup on top of the base. From here we are to assign each group several rooms. We will clear the top floor then make ourselves to the 2nd level." He stopped to look around and saw everyone looking at him quite weird.

"Why not just kill Gato right away?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"We don't know if he hired any ninja to protect in case of such an attack. If we are to attack him and get caught then, we will have over 200 thugs and Jon level ninja(s) against us." He answered.

Sasuke looked away with an ignorant look.

"Shall I continue or any more questions? He asked.

"What are the groups?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura with Kakashi, Zabuza with Sasuke, and Haku with me." He answered.

No one seemed to voice their objection so he continued.

"We will do the same thing with the 2nd floor and so on with the 1st floor. Gato's base is located under the base. I can locate any higher level ninja and hopefully, our number will overpower them." He said.

Nothing was said when he finished. Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku seemed to be in deep thought.

"Seems good enough," Zabuza said.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi said but received a nod from Naruto.

Haku didn't say anything but nodded nonetheless.

"Take your station, in exactly 5 minutes clear your tower and meet up," Naruto said, picking up the detailed map.

He looked over to his sensei to see uncertainty in his eyes.

"Sasuke is careful out there," Kakashi said.

"Hm."

"You too Naruto, let's go Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry I will take care of the kid," Zabuza said, causing Sasuke to grunt.

Naruto looked around to see his comrade heading to their position. He soon heard metal being messed around with behind him. He turned around to see Haku organizing her pouch. He stood and simply watched as Haku continued his work. Soon enough Haku looked upwards to also face him.

The moon reflected enough light to see her dark-brown eyes. He was able to catch a small glint of sadness in them. She attached the pouch to the inside of her shirt and stood up.

"You ready?" She asked.

Naruto simply nodded as they disappeared via body flicker.

He watched his target as he quickly gained information by his eyes. Haku watched as her partner's dark red eyes intensely watched the tower. They were a good 30 meters away from the tower.

"There are two guards on the tower. They seemed to be lazily defending so we should just sneak right up." Naruto said, receiving a nod from Haku.

They appeared on top of the tower as they were feet away from their target. Naruto and Haku stood on top of each guard. He silently reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai. He looked over to Haku to see her holding a needle in her hand. He raised his hand and held up a 3 with his fingers.

1..2..3..They both dropped down and landed on their victims. He pulled his kunai back and quickly cleaned it with a piece of cloth. He looked back to see Haku putting her needle away. They managed to successfully do a double assassination on both guards.

"Let's meet up with the rest," Haku said.

they simultaneously performed another body flicker. They both appeared on top of Gato's base to see everyone here.

"Good, each team will take 3 rooms. There are a total of 9 rooms per floor. Zabuza and Sasuke will take these 3." He said while marking 3 rooms with an X. "Haku and I will take these and Kakashi and Sakura will take these three." He said while marking 6 rooms. "From there we will repeat the same thing with the 2nd floor. The 1st is the most heavily guarded. We will make a diversion that should alert any guards or ninja. Haku and I will sneak past and kill Gato. From there we will retreat." He finished explaining his plan.

Nothing was said as they deep in thought. Soon enough they all nodded in agreement.

"Seems good enough," Zabuza commented.

"Naruto, Sasuke be careful. This mission will surely show you both what a shinobi must endear." Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto simply stared at his sensei.

"Be safe. Come on Sakura, let's go. Kakashi said with a serious tone. Sakura stood up straighter at the mention of her name.

"Let's go, kid," Zabuza said with a bloodlust smile on his face.

"Hn."

Naruto watched as his team 7 walked to their side of the base. Naruto and Haku now stood alone on the roof. He stood up from his crouching and looked up. He saw the white stylized moon shine brightly. The cold wind softly grazed his face as he closed his eyes. He was able to feel the presence of Haku silently watching him. He slowly opened his eyes to see the moon is covered by a thick gray cloud. The lightning shined on him quickly disappeared as darkness soon overwhelmed any light left.

Haku stiffened up as Naruto turned around with dark red eyes. She took a step in fear as Naruto's eyes peered into her eyes. 'So much hatred.' She thought.

"Let's go." He said while walking past her. She gasped as she struggled to breathe correctly. Soon enough the cold presence of Naruo vanished and she composed herself. She straightened herself and regained her emotions.

"Right."

They clung to the wall via the help of chakra. Naruto's eyes gazed deeply into the wall. To anyone else's perspective, they would think of Naruto. But to Haku, he was carefully analyzing the enemy.

"There's two of them. Both are currently sleeping so this should be easy." Naruto said.

He slowly lifted the open window with caution. Once it was wide once for them to squeeze they walked in. The room was dark but was still able to see due to the candles currently lit. Naruto quietly walked over to the sleeping figure. He took out a kunai and placed it on the man's neck. He drew back his kunai, effectively slicing the man's throat. He quickly used a piece of cloth to cover his mouth. He looked to his left to see Haku also killing the man.

"2 more to go." He said.

It was the same process as the first room. While they might have encountered anyone awake, that was easily dealt with. They had also managed to kill the guards which were patrolling the floor. After clearing their rooms they meet back with their group.

"We are to repeat the same routine until the guards' notice," Naruto said.

Naruto was able to see a shaken up Sakura, but was operating. Sasuke had a grim look but looked good so far. Soon enough they went on with their common goal.

Naruto and Haku quickly cleared their rooms and any patrolling guard. He looked down below to see 3 jonin level chakra in the basement level. They regrouped once again to see everyone fine.

"So how are we doing with this kid?" A cheeky Zabuza asked.

"Kakashi, you have exploding tags?" He asked to receive a nod.

"Good, '' placed them on the east side of the base. Once you explode them that should alert all guards to your position. Haku and I will find Gato and kill him. We will come back to either fight or retreat." Naruto said.

(Later)

BOOOOOM!

Naruto and Haku stood guard as the explosives went off. The base was shaking quite violently, half of the 2nd-floor collapse. Dust formed everyone as they heard shouts of panic. Naruto and Haku hid behind a pillar as they watched goons run over to the explosion.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

They ran to the other side of the room to see two guards covering a staircase.

"I'll get the one on the right." He said, "1..2..3 now." Simutantly both guards fell as a kunai and a needle pierced their neck. They ran over to the lifeless body and sealed them away. They walked down the dark stairway with caution. Naruto's red eyes shined brightly without the presence of light. They walked through a narrow hallway with doors on each side.

"No one is behind these doors. I can detect a civilian and join level chakra behind those d oors," he said while pointing at a huge double door in front of them.

They stopped behind the door as they thought about their attack. Suddenly the hallway was cut from behind them and the doors fell. The walls gained another layer as seals covered them. Naruto and Haku stood on guard as the dust formed by the door disappeared.

It was a decent size room. huge white pillars were parallel with each holding up the room. A long red carpet on the ground leading to a desk on the other side of the room. The walls had a chevron pattern with expensive slickly golden colored cloth hanging. The pattern repeated itself around the whole room and ceramics lights hung from the ceiling.

Behind the desk sat a short man, he had shaggy brown hair and sports a pair of small, circular black glasses. He wears a black suit with a purple tie, a yellow shirt underneath his coat, and closed-toed shoes. Standing next to the man stood a man gazing at them. Naruto stared back and took in his appearance. He was a white-haired man with red eyes dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps. Half of his face was covered in bandages such as his body.

"The man in the seat is Gato. This is my first time seeing the man so I haven't had a clue who he is." Haku said.

Naruto nodded as he gazed more furiously.

"What interesting eyes you have there," Gato said, "I wonder how much they will be worth for," Gato said, grinning more evilly

Naruto choice to stay silent to not fall in his opponent's psychological attack. He watched as Gato spoke with his partner and stood on guard. Suddenly Gato's eyes returned to his and smirked.

He brought his arms in an X formation, he blocked a kick connected with his block. His eyes widened as a fist connected his stomach.

'Fuck that hurt.' He thought as he dropped to his knee in pain. He threw himself to the left as a kick impacted the ground and completely shattered it. He stood back up and now stood next to Haku.

"Extreme strength, don't let him hit you." He said and received a nod from Haku.

He watched as his opponent used pure speed to appear in front of Haku. She ducked as a kick flew over her head. Naruto took the opportunity to attack while he was distracted. He quickly took out a kunai and spun in his hand until he gripped it. He sent chakra to his feet and appeared behind the man. He surged the kunai with kunai as he swung forward with it. Surprisingly the man gripped his wrist without looking at him. He was forced to jump as his opponent jumped over Haku's sweep. He formed a ball of chakra and tried to plunge it into the man's back but was thrown forward.

He expertly balanced himself mid-air and landed perfectly. He looked forward to seeing Haku struggling in a taijutsu fight. He spawned 3 shadow clones as they aided Haku in the fight. He watched as the man was able to use extreme taijutsu to destroy his clone and kick Haku away. He pushed Chakra to his feet and rushed over to a defenseless Gato. He watched as Gato's sudden smirk turned into a fear one as he neared closer. He momentarily stopped as a chakra current strikes the pillar next to him, missing only by inches.

A wall of ice appeared in front of him and shattered under the man's punches. The ice suddenly turned into shards and attacked the man. He turned to his left to see Haku holding out her arm and directing the ice. Naruto swung his hand which caused the wind to further power the shards, making them faster. The ninja widened his in shock as he held out his hand. A seal appeared on his palm, a second later it started glowing as it sucked in the shards.

"That looks like the fuinjutsu I worked on," Naruto said to himself. Naruto watched as chakra suddenly appeared around Haku. He widened his eyes as he rushed over to Haku's position. He tackled her as a dome of dark red chakra appeared in her old spot.

"Impressive, to be able to see those seals while they release barely chakra when they activate. Those eyes must benefit you." The man commented.

Suddenly the floor below them turned dark brown and opened up. Spike flew out from the hole and pierced the roof with extreme power.A ice of dome instantly surrounded them, completely covering them from any unwanted visitors. Naruto let out a wince as an earth spike was plunged into his arm.

He grabbed it and slowly started to pull it out. He let out a gasp of pain when the spike was fully out. He threw it to the side and laid down.

"Don't move." Haku suddenly said.

He watched as Haku wrapped layers of bandages around the hold in his arm. She tied it tightly and caused Naruto some pain but effectively stopped the blood.

They looked around as the dome of ice started falling.

"He is right here." He said while pointing behind them, "Give me wind." Naruto said while standing up. The dome fell but a huge blast of wind and fire combined exited from the dome.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted out.

"Impressive, that almost got me." The ninja said.

Naruto's eyes glared harshly at the man. He had burns on his arm and leg, the bandages hanging more loosely around his body. He ducked as a kick missed him once again. He tried punching the man only to get deflected by his hand. Naruto managed to grab his hand and pulled him forward.

Momentarily off-balanced, he wasn't able to block Haku's kick. Blood flew from his face as Naruto added his punch after Haku's hit. He formed a ball of wind in his hand and plunged it into the man's chest. He stopped mid-way as the man's hand aimed at his face. He barely dodged as shards flew past his face.

Haku grabbed the extended arm and kicked straight at his elbow resulting in it breaking. Naruto was thrown backward as a black thick liquid exploded from the man's body. The liquid whipped around violently causing his surroundings to take damage. He turned to his left to see Haku rushing Gato. He sprinted off in her direction. He barely managed to block his opponent's kick sent Haku's way. He sent his kick which was caught. He jumped and spun fast enough to lose his leg and be freed once again.

The man's expression became angrier at the annoyance of Naruto. Blocks of ice formed around them and copy images of Haku appeared in each one.

"No need to hold back," Naruto said, causing the man to become angrier. Naruto took out two kunai and infused them with chakra. Naruto fought the ninja with the support of Haku and was able to deal damage. It went to hell when the liquid managed to catch onto Haku's attack pattern. While they dealt damage they received twice in return. The block of ice shattered since Haku was no longer supplying them with chakra.

"It's over."

suddenly the ground broke up from behind the man. He turned around in shock to see a kunai nearing his neck. He dropped Haku and grabbed the clone's wrist. He looked down to see a kunai in his chest. Two needles hit him in the neck causing blood to flow out from the wound. The kunai was plunged in his heart and he was bleeding out from his neck.

Naruto and Haku's deep breathing was the only sound they heard. Naruto let go of his kunai and watched as his opponent fell with a thump. Naruto looked over to his partner to see her mask had broken. She had a stream of flooding flowing down her face. Her clothes were in a terrible state similar to his. They motionlessly stood there as no one moved. She formed a smile on her face, "We did it."

He rushed forward and was able to catch her before hitting the ground. He gently laid her on the ground. He used his hand to move her hair that was covering her hair. They stared at each and took in the peaceful moment between them. They managed to defeat a ninja from out of their league with each other's help.

"We work quite well together eh?" Haku said.

"We sure do." He said.

"Oi! Don't kiss just yet." A voice suddenly said.

Naruto looked to his right to see his team and Zabuza walking over to them. Kakashi was carrying a conscious Sakura in his arms. Sasuke's clothes were quite tattered but he seemed well. Zabuza and Kakashi were the worst of the group.

"What the hell happened here?" Zabuza commented as he looked around.

"We fought him," Naruto said pointing at the motion body near them.

"Zabuza are you ok-" Haku suddenly started coughing.

"Take it easy kid," Zabuza said, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Where is Gato?" Kakashi asked.

"Behind that desk," Naruto said.

They heard an eep in the direction Naruto said.

"Naruto take Haku with you and bring her back to Tsunami house. I heard she used to be a doctor, she should help." Kakashi commanded.

Naruto nodded as he picked up Haku bridal style. He looked down to see her turn away with a small blush. He formed a shadow clone and got curious faces from Kakashi.

"He was quite proficient with seals. my clone can detect any seals and deactivate them." He answered, receiving a nod from Kakashi.

He walked down the hallway with an awakened Haku in his arms. He stopped when he heard her let out a gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"My ribs." She managed to let out.

He gave her a nod and carried her more carefully.

He walked outside the base to see the sun in the distance. There were many bodies on the ground. He managed to avoid tripping over a body and was currently walking down a gravel road.

"What beautiful eyes you have." Haku bluntly said.

"T-thank you." He said.

He heard her let out a small giggle as s blush formed on his cheeks.

The gravel road was lined with trees. The sun was rising from the other side of the road as the town soon appeared.

"Check behind my shirt. There should be an ointment to help us with the pain." She said.

His eyes widened as he was exposed. He was perfectly hiding his pain or any discomfort. He carefully laid her down and reached into her shirt. He blushed slightly as his hand brushed against her breast. But thankfully she was wearing two layers of clothes. He finally managed to grab a small bag and pulled it out. He looked at it in curiosity. He opened it up and coated two of his fingers with it.

With his free hand, he moved her bangs to see minor bruises and a cut on her forehead. He softly rubbed the bruises with a circular motion. He looked to his side to see her holding up bandages.

"Thank you."

He grabbed the bandages and wrapped any cuts that were bleeding. He proceeds to apply the gel to any bruises or swelling on her body. After he was done he did the same thing to himself. He pocketed the supplies before picking her back up in bridal style.

(Later)

He used his foot to knock on Tsuamuni's door. He heard shuffling the door before it swung open.

"What happened?!" tsunami said with a shock expression

"No time to explain, can you help her?" Naruto asked while looking at Naruto.

"Yes, come in, hurry!" Tsunami said opening the door to give him space.

He maneuvered around to the house to not bump into anything. He laid her onto the kitchen table and sat down quite tired. He watched as she brought in supplies to help out.

"Cracked ribs, twisted ankle and wrist, cuts, terrible bruises and swelling, and a broken finger!" Tsunami said while examining Haku's body. She turned around to see the tiredness in Naruto's eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fi-" He suddenly started falling forward as his eyes started to close without his will.

"Naruto-Kun!"

He watched as darkness soon covered his eyes and he fell limbless.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd done! Sorry for the long wait I was quite busy last week. This is basically the last arc of wave and team 7 will return to konoha next chapter. I decided to not show how Sasuke figures he has the Sharingan and show it during training. This chaoter will be longest I have ever written with 4,000 words. Until later, stay safe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! Back with another of "A Broken Ninja". I will be making a poll on what type of character Kurama will come out to be. Evil Kurama, good Kurama, or Nurtral Kurama. For an evil Kurama, he will try to make Naruto's life more troublesome, and try to kill at him at all cost. Good Kurama will try to help Naruto which strengthens their bond. Now, for a Neutral will be different from the rest. He will only help Naruto if it benefits Kurama. He wouldn't become friends with Naruto nor an enemy.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He slowly opened his as he took in his surroundings. He was able to hear voices but was quite muffed and sounded far from him. He continued to close his eyes for it to adapt to the blinding light in the room.

"She is in good health condition. She will make a perfect recovery in a matter of 2 weeks, all she needs is rest for now."

He was able to identify the voice as Tsunami.

"I'm glad I can help!" He identified this voice as Sakura.

He stayed silent as his hearing came back to him and heard a door click. He sent out a pulse of chakra and was able to sense Tsunami chakra and a faint one.

"Naruto-Kun you're awake!" Tsunami suddenly shouted as she ran to his side. He felt an odd emotion when she said that but nonetheless stayed silent.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quite worried.

"I feel good, these injuries are minor for me." Answered as he stood up. He was stopped short as a hand stopped him from moving.

"Are you sure? she asked.

He looked in her eyes and he was able to see worriedness for him.

"You might not know this but I have a superior regeneration than most." He said.

She seemed to not trust him fully but nonetheless nodded at his answer. He looked at his arms and torso to see them wrapped up in bandages. He also felt his head covered in bandages as well.

"Here, let me help you"

He let his body relax as Tsunami used scissors to ripen the extra clothing on him.

"There you go!"

"Arigatou"

He got off his bed and felt his muscles quite tight. He proceeded to stretch his body until he heard satisfying pops.

"Breakfast is ready, whenever you feel good to come downstairs." She said before walking out.

He walked to the other side of the room to see a figure sleeping. His lips turned in a grim as he took in the appearance of Haku. She looked far worse than him and it brought a strange feeling in his chest. He looked behind to see Zabuza standing behind him.

"You both did a good job of defeating your enemy," Zabuza commented

He chooses to stay silent and continues to look over Haku's injuries.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her already!" Zabuza bluntly said with a grin.

He looked at Zabuza with a crazy face but subsided his emotions. "Don't be an idiot." He replied.

"Now don't be hasty now. I see her as my daughter so you have to ask me if you want to date her." Zabuza joked once again.

Naruto looked down at the sudden embarrassment with a small blush on his face. He turned around and decided to leave the scene before he could be made fun of more. He walked into the living room to see Kakashi on the couch, reading his book.

"Yo!" Kakashi said with a wave.

He waved back and headed towards the kitchen. He saw a bowl filled with food and took a seat. He ate silently as he thought about his clone's recent memories. He choked on his food and his eyes widened at his clone's memories.

'300 million yen?!'

He remembered as his clone and Zabuza split the money to which Kakashi might have forgotten. He also saw his clone looting the base for anything valuable and came upon a strange weapon. It was a Kama but with a type of metal chain and a weight at the end of it. The blade was curved in an arc with the color of it being pure black.

'What an interesting weapon.'

His clone had also managed to take lots of documents relating to Gato. He stood up and quickly washed his dishes before exiting out. He walked deep into the forest until he stopped behind a tree. He did hand seals until the ground glowed and a scroll popped up. He sent chakra into the scroll as the weapon he thought before came up. He was fascinated at the design of the weapon and instantly picked it up. It felt right in his hands and he gave it a few swings.

"Interesting."

He looked back at the seal to see a box. He opened the lid to see many papers inside. He picked up the first paper and began reading it. His eyes widened in shock as he continued to read. 'All these businesses are owned by Gato.' He picked up another paper and started to read that too. 'Items and ninjas he had hired so far.' He continued to read it until Haku and Zabuza names came up. He decided to stop and read the rest at a more safer spot. He opened up the scroll and proceeded to seal the items he had found.

He made it back home and wanted to explore the village, so he did. He was in disgust at the state of the village. Many of the houses were soon to collapse and the streets were filled with homeless people. He soon figured out that Gato raised the taxes by times 3 which caused many people to drown in debt. From there Gato will keep on taking items in order to repay the debt.

He suddenly turned to his right to hear distant shouts of fear. He sent chakra to his feet and jumped house to house. He finally stopped and was able to see goons actually robbing civilians with what they have left. Anger swept into as he clenched his fist. He reached into his pouch and pulled out 3 kunais. He took aim and released them. He watched as they flew through the air and struck its target.

He jumped down and took out a scroll. He quickly sealed the bodies and noticed he had attracted a crowd.

"Are you here to help us?" A voice called out.

He closed his eyes as more people came and asked questions. He released a sigh and began talking, "We have killed Gato!" He said causing many to gasp out.

"As of today, Gato death has been handled by my squad. This town has been freed from Gato's grasp. Tazuna contacted the leaf village and hired us to take out Gato." He proclaimed.

Silence soon followed with small whispers of what he said. Soon enough loud roars and cries were heard. He disappeared via body flicker and appeared in front of Tsunamis house. He walked in to see Sasuke and Zabuza in an argument.

"I demand you to fight me!"

Zabuza let out a loud laugh at Sasuke's sudden command. Sasuke closed his fist in anger because of Zabuza's denial.

"Ah! Perfect timing! Kid put this brat in his place!" Zabuza said while looking at Naruto. Naruto simply stood there as he looked between the two. "No thanks." He simply said before walking up the stairs. He quickly hurried over to the bathroom and successively managed to lock himself in. He let out a sigh of relief and mentally cringed at Sasuke's ego.

(1 week later)

They have managed to clear the entire town of any leftovers of Gato's goons. They made a choice to leave and make the village handle the goons, or they would stay and quickly clear the goons. It was night time and he just ended a spar with Zabuza.

"Not bad kid," Zabuza commented while putting away his sword.

He simply nodded and went to massage his sore muscles because of Zabuza strong punches. He thought back to the village and wondered how Tenten and Hiruzen were holding up. He chuckled slightly, remembering how Tenten complained about him leaving the village for a while. Tenten was not a morning person to say the least. He would always wake her up for her daily training session with her team. He instantly glared as he remembered Neji mocking him.

"What are you thinking about kid?"

He turned to his left to see Zabuza standing there. He thought about the question and wondered why Zabuza would ask him.

"The village." He casually answered.

"Ah yes, you're a part of the leaf village." Zabuza said with a chuckle, "I remember when I used to be a ninja working under the mist until it all went to shit.

He stood silent as he thought over Zabuza's words. Why exactly did he abandon his village? While he wouldn't dive into people's past, he was quite curious about Zabuza's.

"Why did you choose to become a rogue ninja?"

"Well, the mizukage drove the damn place into a war. He wanted to kill all ninjas with a bloodline causing a civil war to erupt." Zabuza quickly answered.

Nothing was said afterward as Naruto was deep in thought. He felt bad for Zabuza, having to leave your home and risk being hunted down. He didn't believe there were bad people in the world, only good guys who made bad choices. A sudden feeling soon clouded his brain as he continued to think about Zabuza's life.

"What about Haku?" He asked.

Zabuza looked down at him with a grin before answering, "I came across her while I was leaving the village. She had no one to take care of her and was eating from trash bins. I asked her in return for her loyalty I would take her in. She was delighted to have someone to protect or simply have a reason to live." Zabuza answered.

"She and I are similar. I was forced to defend myself and eat poisonous food to survive. I was the scapegoat for the village to which I deeply paid for." Naruto said.

He didn't know why he said such things but he did. He never told anyone, not even Tenten. But yet here he was telling Zabuza about his life. He felt a connection towards Haku and Zabuza to which he never felt before.

"Well after Haku heals up we will probably lay low for a bit. Get the funds we need and move on."

"What if...what if you came with us?" He asked while looking away.

"Well, that would be an interesting thing to do. But I don't think your hokage would like that."

"I know Jiji quite well, maybe I can ask him and hopefully he would accept." Naruto countered.

"Maybe that could happen, I don't want Haku's life to be constantly in danger. It would be best if we settle down somewhere..."

* * *

What is that? He rubbed his eyes on any Rheum. It was the middle of the night but yet he heard someone crying? He got off his bed and quietly headed for the door. 'Inside the house?' He thought before walking into the hallway. He listened intently before concluding that it was coming from the end of the hall. He slowly crept to the sound before he stopped behind a door. He sent chakra to his ears and picked up distant muffles and cries from a little boy.

"Inari." He said to himself.

He thought if he should enter and maybe comfort the kid, but how would he? He let go of the doorknob and started to head back until he heard another cry. He walked up the door once again and slightly opened the door. He peeked inside to see a normal room consisting of usual things. He saw a window that led to a balcony. He saw Inari looking out and watching the moon with tears falling from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He bluntly asked.

He saw Inari changed into a scared one as if he saw a ghost.

"Relax it's me." He reassured.

Inari face instantly turned into a sad one as he stared at the dark sky. Nothing was said as an awkward atmosphere soon covered them. Naruto continued to watch Inari and was able to see the pain in his eyes.

"You know." He said getting the attention of Inari, "I grew up without knowing my parents. I grew up without any friends and had to fight for myself. While an old man tried helping me he was too busy with some other stuff. While there was no one waiting for me at home I continued to live. You have Tazuna, Tsunami, and this village to watch over." Naruto said.

"Is it t-true about G-Gato?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. You believed no one can take Gato down because you watched your only hero die in front of you by the hands of Gato." He watched as Inari stiffiled up at his words and more tears suddenly fell from his eyes.

"Do you wish for him to be here?" Naruto asked only to receive a nod.

"I wish my parents could have been there for me when the villagers would torture me. I had a friend who sometimes protected me but he was quite busy. He would buy me gifts and sometimes food when I needed it. He would be there for me when I needed him most but he did something bad and isn't there for me. He was my hero and ideal but yet he was forced to leave me to defend myself." Naruto said, "Cherish what you had and never forget those moments. He wouldn't want you crying over him but instead, defend your mother and the village." He said before standing up.

"Goodnight."

(The next day)

"Do you have to go?" Inari shouted out.

"Yes, we do. We have to return home after all." Naruto said with a small smile.

He was quite surprised at Inari's sudden personality change. He had woken up to see a more cheerful Inari show up at the table. Everyone was quite surprised at Inari change but nonetheless were quite grateful for it. After clearing the goons Kakashi made the choice to leave today. They were all currently standing in the living room and were saying their goodbyes.

"Honey, leave Naruto-Kun. He has a long journey ahead of him."

He looked behind Inari to see Tsunami looking at him with a bright smile.

"Thank you for having us Tsunami-san, Hopefully, we meet again." He said while slightly bowing. He widened his eyes in shock as he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Goodbye Naruto-Kun! Make sure you visit us again!" Tsunami said with a cheerful motherly tone.

"Sure will." He responded.

"Goodbye Tazuna-san until we meet again." He said while holding out his hand

"Make sure you don't forget about us brat!" tazuna said with a chuckle.

He shucked Tazuna before offering his own smile.

"Well, Tsaumni-san it seems like we are done. Come on Naruto, let's go." Kakashi said with a bow.

They walked outside and waved goodbye once more before closing the door. He looked forward to seeing a grumpy Sasuke and a happy Sakura waiting for them.

"Come on team, let's return back home!" Kakashi before pulling out his favorite book. They got many "Thank you" from the civilians as they neared the bridge. The town seemed more cheerful and brighter than when they first came here. They arrived at the end of the bridge to see two figures waiting for them.

"Zabuza, Haku," Kakashi said with a respectful tone.

Naruto watched as Zabuza and Haku joined them in their journal. He had explained to Kakashi about Zabuza and Haku's situation and after a while, Kakashi agreed to have them come along. He brought great joy that Kakashi actually agreed with his request and now had no doubt that Jiji would let them in. He looked behind to see a title on the bridge.

"Great Naruto Bridge," He said quietly.

"Look kid!" Zabuza said while also looking at the title, "You're famous." He said, causing Naruto to look in embarrassment. He quickly sped up and managed to catch up with Kakashi before Zabuza could say anything else.

"Say Naruto." Kakashi said while casting his one eye on Naruto, "Do you plan to put that money to good use?" He said, returning back to his book.

'So he did remember.' Naruto thought. "I plan to buy land outside the village." He answered.

He watched as Kakashi simply nodded before reading his book once again.

-2 days later-

"I can see the walls!" Sakura suddenly shouted with joy.

Naruto looked ahead to indeed see the leaf's walls. His stomach gave him a nasty feel as he thought more about Haku and Zabuza. Where would they go if Jiji denied his request? He shook his head in the annoyance of his sudden thoughts.

"Passports please."

He quickly reaches into his pouch and hands his I.D to the guards. They looked at the picture before looking at him and nodded. They repeated the process with the rest of his team.

"There with us," Kakashi said before they could question him.

"Go right ahead." The guard said.

The gates slowly opened to reveal its glory.

Hatred.

Naruto instantly ignored the glares they sent his way. He saw another team he was able to recognize.

'Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and...their sensei.' He thought while he examined the unknown jonin.

She looked quite attracted to a slender body build. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible.

"Hey look, it's team 7! Kiba shouted while pointing in their direction.

"Hey man, how's it been?" Kiba asked with a joyful face.

From there they had a small talk and Kiba almost got into a fight with Sakura. Zabuza chose to not interact with anyone and simply watch. Sakura seemed to be having a conversation with a blushing Hinata. Shino casually exchanged introductions before returning to his anti-social self.

"Yea we just returned from an A-rank mission," Naruto said.

"You just watch and see when we do our- Woah! who's that." Kiba said before walking over to Haku.

"Hey there, I'm Kiba!" He proclaimed with a cocky smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kiba, I'm Haku." She said with a small smile of her own.

"If you need a tour around the village you know who to- " Kiba's eyes suddenly widened and his body froze.

"Now brat, Haku here is interested in that blonde kid over there so watch it," Zabuza said with a grin.

"Zabuza!" Haku shouted in embarrassment with a blush on her face.

"Sasuke and Sakura, you can leave from here. Naruto and I will talk with hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

Soon enough they arrived outside the hokage's office. They walked inside to see piles of paper touching the ceiling rather than some on the floor. He walked inside as they waited to be spoken too.

"Ah Kakashi, Naruto-kun you came back. I'm assuming the mission went well?" Hiruzen peeked his head around the paperwork.

"Well not actually. Hours into the mission we encountered the demon brothers. We were able to successfully defeat the brother and find the true intent of the mission. Supposedly Gato had taken over the land of waves and turned it into his own business. He completely took over the city through violence and managed to make the country go poor. We encountered Zabuza Mochchi and managed to defeat him also. From there we protected tazuna until Naruto made a deal with one of Zabuza's acquaintances." Kakashi while pointing at the foreign ninja.

"They gave details about Gato's base enough to act on an assassination to which we did. We killed him before finding any more of his supporters and capturing them." Kakashi explained.

Hiruzen simply listened as he heard about Kakashi's report. Finally, he nodded and brought his stare towards Zabuza.

"I want Zabuza and Haku to be enlisted as ninjas for the leaf village." Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Really? What would you do if the mist wanted them back seeing that they are rogue ninjas?" Hiruzen asked, now standing in front of Naruto.

"I believe they simply wouldn't care until the civil war is over. We can take this opportunity to make an allegiance with them and possibly find a greater ally than Suna. Seeing as Zabuza helped the rebels during his time there can lead us to help them, resulting in an allegiance." Naruto firmly said.

"And if they don't want help?" Hiruzen asked.

"We can only determine that if we scout for ourselves. If the rebels are in need of help then they wouldn't hesitate to accept. If we can help them retake Kiri then they will need the funds and resources to rebuild their village." Naruto answered.

An uneasy feeling slowly crept in the room as Hiruzen starred in Naruto's eyes. The feeling seemed to drop when HIruzen gave Naruto a smile.

"Fine, Zabuza will be registered as a jonin and Haku as a chunin. Haku will be a part of team 7 until the chunin exams come up, until then team 7 will show the ropes of Konoha." Hiruzen said while retreating back to his desk. They watched as Hiruzen pulled out 2 headbands and two flak jackets.

"Welcome to Konoha!"

* * *

**Annnnnnnd done! Once again make sure you vote in the poll! I'm not sure how I should proceed with Naruto and Haku relationship (romanticly. so if you any ideas let me know. Until later, stay safe! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! Back with another chapter of A Broken Ninja! There should be 1 more chapter after until we reach the chunin exams arc. I want to make Naruto interact with Haku and Tenten so I will do that.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his apartment. He slowly stretched his limbs until he felt comfortable to move. He stood up from his couch and jumped up a couple of times to get the blood flowing. Kakashi had told them to meet in front of the hokage's tower for a D-rank mission. He quickly did his Essential before heading towards Tenten's room.

He walked in to see an organized room. While it didn't really represent a room for a girl it had everything she needed. He quietly walked over to the sleeping figure and took in her appearance. Her hair wildly fell from her face and laid on the bed. He shook her shoulder softly until her eyes peered open and faced him.

"W-What?" She asked quite lazily.

"I have to go for a bit. You also have training in an hour so get ready." He said.

She turned around and grabbed the blanket to cover her face. "5 more minutes!" She said before going back to sleep.

"Fine." He said with a small smile she couldn't see. He closed the door to the bedroom before heading out. He took out his key and locked the door to his apartment. He turned to his left and quietly started walking that way. He was able to hear the distant shouts of shopkeepers opening their stores. He finally stopped after a couple of seconds to appear in front of a door.

He adjusted his clothes before knocking on said door. He patiently waited as someone behind the door grumpily shouted. The door opened to see Zabuza behind it looking at him.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Zabuza said with a glare.

"I'm here for Haku." He stated.

He watched as Zabuza's eyes looked him down and up. He felt quite weird and didn't understand as to why Zabuza would be looking at his clothes like that.

"Seriously? Going on a date dressed like that?" Zabuza commented.

He looked away in embarrassment as his cheeks heated up. Suddenly Zabuza instantly disappeared and Haku appeared in his spot.

"Ohayo Naruto-Kun," Haku said with a heartwarming smile.

"Ohayo." He replied back.

Another head popped up from Haku's head that caused Naruto to frown.

"Make sure you take care of her brat! If she comes back-"

"Shut up Zabuza!" Haku shouted with an annoyed before forcibly closing the door. She let out a sigh before turning around and giving Naruto another smile, "Well let's go."

* * *

They were currently walking down the road heading towards the huge tower. Naruto looked around to see the heated glares he was receiving from the civilians and ninjas in Konoha. He looked to his left to see an amazed Haku looking at what Konoha could offer to her eyesight. It surprised him that she completely ignored all the looks she was also receiving because of him. It slightly saddened him that she was also receiving the hate he got just by walking next to him.

Most of the teenage boys around his age were giving her different looks. 'Seems like she is starting to get a fanbase.' He thought to himself. He looked ahead to see his team waiting for him and shockingly so was Kakashi.

"Come on team, let's go," Kakashi said as he leads them into the building. He looked behind to see Haku and Sakura chatting with each other. He looked at his other teammate to see him giving Haku a suspicious stare. They stopped in front of 2 huge doors before entering.

"Ah, team 7 welcome," Hirzune said from the paperwork load on his desk.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama." Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi said in sync.

Naruto simply offered him a wave and a small smile before returning to his usual demeanor.

"Hello Haku-Chan, are you enjoying Konoha so far?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes hokage-sama, Konoha looks very beautiful," Haku replied with a bow.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hiruzen said with a bright smile before returning his sight to Kakashi.

"Now." He said as he searched a drawer, "The hospital has requested help with its herbs. You are to head over there and assist them in any possible." Hiruzen said as he tossed Kakashi a scroll to which he caught.

"We will take it, come on team," Kakashi said while pocketing the scroll.

Soon enough they arrived at konoha's hospital and walked up to a woman behind the counter. They waited as Kakashi spoke with her and about their mission. They were led behind the building to see 3 huge greenhouses. The woman once again spoke with Kakashi and gave him orders about the mission.

"Ok team, we are to pick the plants from any dead leaves. Make sure to water and remove anything that can harm the plants. Your tools are already laid out for you in the greenhouses." Kakashi commanded not lifting his eyes off his book.

"Hey! Are you going to he- " Sakura was interrupted as their sensei disappeared from their eyes. "That damn scarecrow!" Sakura said angrily while clenching her hand in front of her.

They decided to work on 1 greenhouse before moving on to the next as a team. He quickly set to work and starting to clip any dead leaves from the plants. He looked over to his teammates to see them doing fine. He looked over to Haku and saw her in his section.

'Damn she's to proficient in this.' He thought.

"Sasuke, you are missing too many leaves pay more attention," Haku said as he walked over to his section.

While they didn't have too much trouble except for Sasuke's laziness, they were almost finished. Sakura seemed to be doing just fine as she received complaints from Haku. Haku would give advice to Sasuke but he would just brush it off. Soon enough they finished the last couple of plants and the same nurse from earlier walked in.

"Wow! I didn't expect you four to be this good." The nurse said while looking around.

"Well if it wasn't for Haku then we would have more trouble!" Sakura commented causing her Haku to blush in embarrassment.

"It was nothing r-really," Haku said.

"Do you have experience with herbs? The nurse asked.

"I learned while I was outside the village. My mother taught me when I was younger." A more depressed tone came in for the last part.

"Will you be interested in maybe working for us?" The nursed asked causing Haku's mood to brighten.

"I-I would love too!" Haku said.

"Great, come by tomorrow and you can show us what you know." The nurse said.

"Great job team." Kakashi suddenly said with a wave.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura shouted while charging at Kakashi.

* * *

"UWA!"

Naruto stared blankly at Tenten's sudden excitement. He decided to take the weapon in Gato's base out and Tenten quickly took it out of his hands. She was currently hugging said weapon as if it was a cute small dog despite its blade poking into her cheek

"Ehh can I-"

"How did you get this!" Tenten excitedly asked with shiny stars in her eyes.

"Uhh, I found it during my mission outside the walls." He quickly answered, slowly backing up from her closeness.

"So you don't know who held this sword?" Tenten asked.

"...No."

"Hanzo The Salamander!" Tenten shouted in his face.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Look." She said causing him to look at the sword. He looked at where she was pointing to see a small salamander curved into the grip. "And then look here." He followed her finger to it to stop on the curve of the blade.

"Hanzo." He said.

"Yes it's his handwriting so this has to be the weapon he used," Tenten said.

"Interesting." He Softley said.

Of course, he knew who Hanzo The Salamador was. Being able to slaughter an entire Konoha platoon, sparing only the young Sannin was no small feat. Suddenly he was pulled forward with extreme force by his hand.

"Come on we are going to the training grounds!" Tenten shouted out.

Naruto let himself be pulled along as he was also quite interested in this now valuable weapon. They finally arrived in a training ground with a typically look a clearing and trees surrounding it.

"Let's see how sharp it is!" Tenten said as she took the weapon from his hand. He watched as she used the chain to whirl above her head. With the needed speed she threw it towards a tree. The blade cleanly cut through the blade before retracting back to Tenten's hand.

"Wow!" Tenten shouted in delight.

She then proceeds to explain to him about how a weapon should be used.

"This type of weapon is not good for fighting against groups, only one or two. The chain is used more for leverage, being able to attach itself on an opponent's limb or weapon. Although the blade seems quite dull so you should fix that. This weapon is called "kusarigama"." She said while stay amazed by having such a sword.

"I will get some books in order to learn how to master such a thing," Naruto said causing Tenten to shockingly look at him.

"Wow, I didn't take you for a kenjutsu user!" She said.

"Neither did I but this weapon interests me quite a bit." He said.

"So are you and your team ready for the chunin exams?" She asked.

"Oh yea, I don't think they know about that but we are training quite a bit." He answered.

"Hopefully we promote to chunin!" She said.

He nodded at her words before suddenly she looked down. He arched his brow in confusion before she spoke up.

"Can you help with my t-training?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"Don't you already have guy-sensei to help you?" He asked, confused at her request.

"Well yes, but I want to learn more about Ninjutsu. Neji has his dojutsu and his clan and Lee is personally always trained by Guy-Sensei. I want to learn more about elemental jutsu." She asked.

"Here." He said as he held out a piece of paper.

"What are those?" Tenten asked, inspecting the paper naruto held in his hand.

"When you send chakra into these papers then you find what nature chakra you have. If you're lightning nature, the paper will wrinkle. It'll tear in half if its wind. Burn if fire. Get soggy if water, and crumple if you're earth." He replied.

He watched as Tenten eagerly grabbed the paper from his hand and stared at it with excitement. Shockingly enough the paper seemed to cut in half.

"I got wind!" She said.

"That's perfect for your weapons," Naruto commented.

"Wait, what do you have?" She asked.

"Oh, I have wind and fire." He answered. He watched as Tenten's face turn into a pout. "No way! You get two!" Tenten said while crossing her arms below her chest.

"Well, you can still use the natures just that it will be harder for you then wind. Also, the weakness of your nature will be the hardest to master, which is fire. You beat earth because of speed and sharpness. If you use a wind attack against a fire attack then it will do 25 percent less damage. The same with earth but it will benefit you." He explained.

"Oh wow! I didn't know it went far in the nature stuff." Tenten said.

"Now in order to train your element, we must start small." Naruto said as he picked a leaf from a tree, "Push your wind-nature chakra into the lead causing it to tear. You must force the chakra to bend to your will and sharpen it. It will difficult because a leaf is not supposed to emerge with chakra causing it to ripe." He explained.

Soon enough Tenten got to work. "I will head towards the library to pick up any books, I'll be right back." He said only receiving a nod. Via body flicker, he appeared in front of the shinobi library. He entered the library and presented the librarian his I.D. He received a stern look before having the "Ok" to go. He looked through the sections until he came upon the ones called kenjutsu. He browsed through the books and quickly read the titles before moving on. He came to a complete stop.

"Beginner guide for kusarigama." He read out to himself. He grabbed the book from its spot before returning to the counter. "I would like to check this book out." He said as he placed the book in front of the librarian.

He once again received a grumpy look from the guy but nonetheless ringed it up to his I.D.

"Book must be returned in 31 days." The guy said in a boring tone before handing the book back to Naruto.

"Arigatou." He said before stepping out and decided to take his time to reach the training grounds.

"Hey, Naruto!"

He turned to his left to see pink hair in the midst of the crowd. 'Sakura?' He thought as he watched the person maneuverer through the crowd. After a while his teammate now stood in front of him.

"Sakura?" He said confused as to why she called him.

"What are you heading?" She asked.

Normally he would just lie to her question but she was his teammate. "I'm training with Tenten for the chunin exams." He answered.

"The chunin exams are here already?" Sakura asked.

"Well in 2 months, so I'm getting ready." He answered as they now were walking side to side.

"I wanted to ask if...you can help me train." She asked.

He stared at her with an emotionlessly face before arching his eyebrow, 'Doesn't everyone have sensei now?' He thought. "Why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

"I did and he said, "I want to train you three as a team, no favoritism." He's just being lazy and reading that porn book!" She said while clenching her hand into a fist in an angry manner.

"Fine, follow me." He said.

He looked back to see her release a squeal in happiness before trailing behind him. They finally made it to the training grounds to see Tenten still trying to cut the leaf. She had a concentration before falling backward in annoyance.

"This is too hard!" She shouted, now laying on the ground.

"I'm back!" He said, causing her to raise her head to look at him.

"Oh, are you Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked, picking herself off the ground.

"Uh-yes I'm, how do you know that?" She asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, Naruto-Kun here." She said as her arm wrapped around Naruto bring him closer, "He told me little about his team." She responded.

"Ah okay," Sakura said, giving Naruto a weird look.

"Anyway, I'm Tenten!" She said before slightly bowing.

"Tenten, get back to your work," Naruto said causing her to deflate in defeat.

"Come over here Sakura, we shall start your training," Naruto said.

They came to the other side of the clearing and Naruto finally analyzed her.

"You are way too skinny to be a ninja. We need to put you in a diet to gain fat." He said.

"WHAT! I'm not going to gain fat, do you know how long it took to get this." Sakura said as she pointing at her waist.

"Why do you care about being skinny for?" He asked.

"Well, I need to impress Sasuke-Kun and beat Ino-pig!" She said with determination in her eyes.

"You must focus on your career at hand. Your only goal is to get with the Uchiha because you think he is cool. For all, he wouldn't care if you could die for him and still wouldn't think about your grave. You need to focus on yourself and shouldn't be improving to benefit someone is a selfish person who only cares about himself, drop him." He said with a harsh tone.

Her face turned into a more confused look. Having to drop your only motivation and finding a new type was not on her bucket list.

'Sakura-Kun isn't useless!" Inner Sakura shouted.

'But I want to become strong!' Sakura shouted back now arguing with her inner self.

Naruto watched as her expression changed and he waited. 'If she can least drop the goal to impress Sasuke then she will have a chance in the chunin exams.' He thought as he waited.

"I want to become strong! I want to become the strongest kunoichi to live on this planet!" She shouted with a new fire in her eyes.

Naruto smiled slightly before looking back at her. "This is going to be the worst 2 months of your life."

"Bring it!"

* * *

"Perform these hand seals," Naruto said.

Tenten followed through his command and a poof of smoke appeared next to her.

"WOAH!"

"WOAH!"

Naruto watched as 2 Tentens appeared next to each.

"Are you my clone!" The original Tenten asked.

"Eh? You're my clo-" With a poof the clone was gone.

"Enough of that." He said.

"So cool!" Tenten shouted in enthusiasm.

"Yes as by my theory you have a large chakra pool because you couldn't use medical Jutsu." He stated, causing her to smile to fall slightly.

"I still will become a kunoichi that every nation fears! I want to show everyone that girls can be just as strong as boys!" She shouted.

He chuckled slightly at her energy before continuing his lesson. "Surprising for a clanless person you have big chakra reserves so you can create shadow clones without a risk. Although I don't want you creating more than 10 because it might affect you." He said.

"Awe! Naruto-Kun is worried about me?" She said, sending him a smirk.

He looked away in embarrassment before getting back to his usual demeanor. "How far have you gotten in the leaf exercise?"

He grabbed the leaf she handed him and look at him. 'Barely even a scratch' He thought. "Okay, make 5 clones and repeat what I told you." He said, causing her to groan.

He performed a body flicker and appeared on the other side of the training grounds. He spoke with Sakura and she wanted to become a medic ninja just like one of the sannin. They would also work on her taijutsu and genjutsu as a secondary skill. While he didn't know much about medical stuff, he could help her with strength. He had created seals that would weigh as much as you wanted. He attached them to her limbs and torso before forcing her to run laps.

"Ok stop!" He shouted.

She came back towards him in a much worse state than before. "Take 5 minutes then continue with your training. We need to increase your physical body because your mental strength is ahead." He said. She plopped down on the ground and proceed to take deep breaths to gather more oxygen into her lungs.

"Repeat your training until you can't no more, make sure to find a new diet." He said before disappearing.

He had his eyes closed at the sudden memories came to him. He sent 50 clones to practice the new styles for his weapons and now he was adept with them. "Let's get to training." He said as kusarigama appeared in his hand.

* * *

**And done! I didn't think this chapter would be 3000 words long but I guess my mind just wandered on. Naruto decided to take Tenten and Sakura as he temporarily "students" until the exams come along. Sakura didn't just completely forget about Sasuke. There will time before she could move on. ("Easier said than done").There will be one more chapter until the chunin exams start and our 3rd girl appears! Until later, stay safe!**

**P.S: The poll will stay until I start writing the next chapter so make sure to go VOTE! Our favorite furball will appear next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! So I have like 4 more days until my vacation is over. I managed to write this chapter ever since the last one, so enjoy it! The next chapter should take about a week and a half but after that uploads will be weekly. I will start to reply to any comments even its a "Good job" comment.**

**Q: Why the sudden change in title? (Guest)**

**A: I changed it because "A broken Ninja" was made for a darker and edgy Naruto. I decided to not put that type of Naruto so I changed it. The title I have is mostly about the story now. As for Naruto, Naruto is a character who is more like Minato. Naruto is a collected and serious boy, only doing something if needed. While Minato cared for the village, Naruto does not. Naruto only cares about those close to him but will not bring harm to Konoha because Konoha brings protection for his family. When he is around his family he shows a more loving personality, such as Kushina's.**

**Q: Why is Naruto helping Sakura if she is not going to be in the harem? (Chue19)**

**A: Sakura is a character who gets hate for her efforts in the og Naruto. I have read stories about Sakura finding a new goal and actually training to improve her self. While she does in the Shippuden but not in og Naruto, that is what I'm doing. Sakura will be a main supporting character to Naruto, which becomes close friends with Naruto and his family later on.**

**Q: loving the chapters. I'm still voting for Kurama to start off bad and become Naruto's best friend just like in Canon. I don't think that aspect should change. (StrikerTheFallen)**

**A: Thank you for your support. The poll ended with a good Kurama. Now, Kurama won't just hand over his power to Naruto. Naruto will learn how to control his powers just like in canon but Kurama will help him.**

**"Speaking"**

**"Thinking"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

He walked through the halls of the Hokage's tower. It was silent so the only thing he heard was his own footsteps hitting the wooden floor. Jiji had sent an anbu to his house for a meetup with him. While he didn't know what exactly Jiji would want from him for, he still went. He stopped in front of two massive doors before opening it. he walked in to see a big pile of paperwork blocking him from seeing the old man.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun come in!" Hiruzen said as he pushed aside the paperwork, deeming this meetup more important.

Naruto walked further into the door and sat on a chair's opposing side of the Hokage.

"Now Naruto-kun I want to talk to you about the chunin exams," He said.

Naruto stayed silent as he thought about what the old man would tell him.

"When the 1st Hokage's wife came to Konoha they decided to add the Uzumaki clan to our roots. Seeing as how the Uzumaki clan is a close relative to the Senju they earned a seat in the council. After Mito passed away the seat was passed on to Kushina as she was the only Uzumaki in her time. Kushina is the leader of the Uzumaki and hoped to rebuild but unfortunately, she passed away." Hiruzen said with a saddened tone.

Naruto listened intently to Hiruzen words. The subject of his parents and clan was still a sore spot for him. Hiruzen smiled slightly at Naruto's ability to stay calm even when his parents were brought up.

"How does this include anything about the chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-Kun you're a smart boy." He replied.

'With my mother no longer here then the seat is empty since there are no Uzumaki's except him. Which means he will take the seat in the future. But what are the requirements to achieve such a thing?' Naruto thought as he racked more answers. He thought back to when Nōhime would put him to read the laws about Konoha. An invisible lightbulb appeared above his head and he quirked up in his seat.

"When the leader of the clan passes away then the heir must take their spot. The heir must be married or titled to the rank of chunin and above to take the seat." Naruto said, causing Hiruzen to chuckle.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun you're correct. If you're able to achieve the rank of chunin then you will be given the seat of the Uzumaki. Alongside any belonging or land that the Uzumkai's own.'' Hiruzen said, causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock.

"We have an estate? Naruto asked.

"Yes, you do. Mito wanted to expand her clan to Konoha but never seemed to finish it. Although you must be chunin before you can own any of it. " Hiruzen quickly answered.

"Thank you, Jiji," Naruto said in a muffled tone.

Hiruzen watched as tears fell from Naruto's face. He smiled at the joy Naruto must have been feeling right now. He stood up from his chair and quietly walked around his desk. He softly wrapped his arms around Naruto and brought him closer for comfort.

* * *

He arched in his eyebrow in confusion. Kakashi had told them to meet up at the training grounds and to bring battle equipment. At first, he thought they would spar with each other but that was false thought. Team 7, team 8, team 10, and team guy were also standing around, quite confused as to why they were there.

"Kakashi why are there other teams here?" Sakura asked, also confused at the sudden event.

"You will see," Kakashi answered, not wasting a blink on Sakura but instead stayed focused on his book.

Sakura's face turned into a grumpy one at the answer she received. Soon enough all of the genins were in a group while the jonin stood in front of them.

"What a youthful group of genin! Wouldn't you say so yourself Asuma!?" Guy shouted, standing directly in front of an uncomfortable Asuma.

"Uh, r-right!" Asuma quickly answered, slowly taking a step back because of Guy's sudden privacy invasion.

"Asuma-sensei why are we here?" Ino asked.

Asuma quickly cleared his throat before returning to his old position. "The reason we brought all of you here is so we can have a session together." He answered.

All of the genins had a disorienting look on their face. Asuma saw this and further explained his goal. "We have decided to have a tournament to prepare you guys for the upcoming chunin exams," Asuma said. Soon enough the genin faces slowly turned into a more understanding one.

"How will this work?" Choji asked with a bag of barbecue chips in hand.

"We will do 1v1s as a team, from there will put the two winners against each other," Kakashi answered, yet again not looking at choji but instead focused on his book. Kurenai cast a glare towards Kakashi for his actions.

"Who fights who?!" Kiba suddenly spoke up with excitement.

"Each team will draw a number from this box." Kurenai said, pulling out a black box with an opening on top." "There are 4 cards in total; two cards will have the same number as for the two other cards as well. So if team 7 gets number 1 and my team also gets 1 then that decides who fights." She explained.

Each team looked around at its potential enemy.

"Yes! Each youthful team must try their hardest or will have to do 1,000 push-ups." Guy suddenly shouted, standing on one leg and using his arm to point at the genins.

Most of the genin's faces widened in shock at what the Guy said.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said.

"The card that each team picked must be hidden from other teams," Kurenai said, taking steps back to distance herself. "Team 7! Send one member of your squad to get their card." She called.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Sasuke walked towards Kurenai with a smug grin on his face. Sasuke reached into the box and pulled a piece of paper that was folded in half.

"Team 7 with me," Kakashi said.

They separated from the rest of the genin and walked far enough to not be spied on.

"Sasuke shows us the number," Kakashi said.

With a grunt, Sasuke unfolded the paper to show a number 2.

"When will they reveal the team's numbers?" Sakura asked.

"In a bit, I will now explain the rul-"

Naruto looked away as he analyzed the other teams. They too were separated away by their jonin-sensei. He spied each team to try to see if they expose their numbers. His eyes arrived at team Guy to see Guy and Lee shouting stuff about youth. Tenten was rubbing her forehead mostly to the loudness of her teammate and sensei. His eyes stopped as Neji seemed to be staring at him, He didn't look away but Neji wasn't giving up either. From an outside view, it would seem that they were both having a staring contest. No, Neji wanted to size him up so he wouldn't give up so easily. It was a battle of dominance on both sides until Neji got distracted by Guy.

"-and lastly good luck," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Kakashi led them to the other genins who were also waiting.

"Now if you have a 1 then plus step up," Asuma commanded.

Team Guy and team 8 stepped up.

"The other two teams will spar on the other side of the training ground," Asuma called.

Kakashi and Asuma led their teams to the other side of the clearing. Naruto looked at teammates to see them mostly relaxed. Sasuke had a cocky grin on his face while Sakura was slightly nervous. He looked over to their opponents to see Shika with a bored expression. Ino was rather hyped up that she would be so close to her 'crush'. Choji was munching down on his chips but also had a worried look.

"Can we just forfeit?" Shikamaru said.

"Of course not Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, punching him on the head.

"Troublesome." He said while rubbing the spot Ino punched him.

"I will be the referee for this match, Ready?" Asuma said, looking at his team.

"Hai!" Team 10 said in sync.

"Ready?" Asuma asked, now looking at team 7

"Hai!"

"Begin!"

Nobody moved as they simply watched each other. Naruto watched as Shika's eyes closed in concentration.

'If we give them time then they will come up with a plan to beat us. No matter how good our teamwork if Shikamaru can come up with a good plan then that's it for us.' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke take the left, Sakura ready?" He received a grunt and a nod.

Suddenly another Naruto broke through the ground right behind Shikamaru. He firmly held a kunai in hand before throwing it towards Shikamaru. A wall of total blackness appeared in front of Shikamaru, effectively blocking the kunai. The wall unexpectedly formed into sharp poles and flung themselves at Naruto. With a poof of smoke, he was gone.

The original Naruto watched as Sasuke used great speed to charge team 10 from the right. He instantly grabbed Sakura from the ankles before turning in circles with great force. With great timing, he threw Sakura right at Choji. Choji's eyes widened in shock as Sakura flew through the air at an amazing speed and Sasuke was blitzing him from his left. His eyes widened even further when Naruto's body appeared behind Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"Ino stop Naruto! Choji duck under Sakura don't worry about Sasuke!" Shikamaru appeared in front of a scared Choji. He threw 3 kunais at Sasuke, slowing him down since he had to dodge. He heard a wisp behind him and saw Choji manage to duck under Sakura's sudden rush.

"Choji, make Sasuke jump in the air," Shikamaru said, getting a nod from Choji. Choji's right arm enlarged and he swung it at Sasuke. Sasuke responded by jumping over it just as Shikarmaru predicted. He sent his shadow to where Sasuke would land and covered the ground with his Jutsu. Sasuke grin turned into a smirk when he landed directly into his shadow.

'Why is he smirking?' Shikamaru thought.

"Drop it."

He widened his eyes in shock as Sasuke was standing behind him. He raised his hands in defeat until Asuma called the match.

He turned around to see Ino getting held down. He looked over to his male teammate to see Sakura behind him, kunai in hand.

'How did she get behind us so quickly?' He thought. Turning to his left to see 2 10 feet lines carved into the ground. 'She used kunais to slow down her speed by stabbing them into the ground? troublesome.' He thought, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Get it off me!" Ino shouted as she struggled to stand up.

"Hold still then," Naruto said as he tried to undo the gravity seals. After a couple of moments, he was able to take off the seals.

"Hmph!" Was the only response he got from Ino as she walked away.

"Great job!" Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Cha! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Ino.

Ino gave her a cold shoulder and went to sit down under some shade.

"Damn Naruto, you couldn't even give me time to think." Shikamaru groaned in disapproval.

Naruto chuckled slightly at Shikamaru's complaint, "Sorry Shika maybe next time." He said with a shrug. He looked at the other group of genin to see team 8 also sitting down under some shade. They all looked disappointed except for Shino, you couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

"Ah, Kakashi! It seems like your youthful team also won their match." Guy shouted.

"Huh? Did you say something Guy?" Kakashi said with a cool hip attitude.

"Urg! Curse you and your cool hip attitude!" Guy shouted with tears flowing down his face.

Team 7 cringed at Guy's attitude and felt pity for Kakashi.

Asuma laughed awkwardly at Guy's display of emotion. "Right anyway, are both teams ready?" He said, looking between the two teams. He received a firm nod from both teams and jumped back.

"Begin!"

"Yas! If we lose then we do 1000 push-ups, if we can't do that then we will- "

"Oh shut up!" Tenten shouted, hitting Lee on his head.

Sakura and Sasuke had a confused look on their faces while Naruto simply watched the interaction. He widened his eyes as Lee somehow appeared in front of him.

"Leaf hurricane!"

Naruto dodged under Lee's kick barely missing him by a hair length. He leaned backward as Lee kept on attacking him with high kicks or punches.

"Come on Naruto-Kun! Show me the power of youth!" Lee shouted, sweeping Naruto's legs.

He rolled away as Lee's impacted the floor he was laying on. He stood back up and pushed chakra to his eyes. He smirked and looked up at Lee's surprise face.

"Let's dance!"

He rushed forward and sent a punch towards Lee's head. He watched as Lee ducked under his punch and tried to kick him in a crouching position. He sidestepped the kick and sent his own kick. His kick was caught by Lee but Naruto managed to body flicker away.

"How does he know that?" An amazed Kurenai asked.

"He learned before becoming a genin so I'm not sure," Kakashi answered, causing Kurenai to look in shock.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other but didn't answer him.

"It's a dojutsu," Shikamaru said, also watching the duel between Naruto and Lee.

"He has the Sharingan!?" Ino asked.

"No, It's something completely different. If you wish to know then ask him." Shikamaru said, leaning back on a tree and closing his eyes.

Naruto looked at his teammates to see they were holding their ground. With Sakura giving support to Sasuke then they should have a decent chance of winning. He blocked Lee's kick that was meant for his head. While Lee has the advantage in taijutsu with his eyes he could keep up with him. They continue to block or dodge each other's attacks, occasionally landing an attack.

Suddenly 4 other Naruto's appeared, rushing Lee to give the original time to perform a jutsu.

He blew a fog out of his mouth. It completely managed to cover 100 feet around Lee. He gained the memories of his clones meaning that they were all destroyed. He was able to sense the life-force of Lee in the mist. He performed more hand seals and sank into the ground. He closed the distance between him and Lee by traveling through the ground.

He quietly reaches out from the ground with his hands ready to grab Lee by the ankles. surprisingly the mist was blown away without him knowing how.

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't play dirty!" A voice called.

'Of course, it's Tenten.' He thought.

With his location known he burst through the ground and tried to place a seal on Lee but he disappeared from sight. He turned around in time to block a kick by Lee. 'Holy shit that hurts!' He winced as he distanced himself from the duo. He looked over to his teammates to see Sakura immobilize on the ground and Sasuke struggling against Neji. They managed to separate him from his squad so they could take down Sakura and Sasuke. 'At this rate, we are going to lose.

Think...think...think...

"What brings you here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm here to watch my student," Nōhime replied.

"Enjoy your stay."

Nōhime smirked slightly before returning to observing her student. He was currently struggling against Tenten and a boy wearing green spandex. She looked to her right to see a copy of the boy but older. She turned to the left to see Sakura on the ground but still conscious. Sasuke was slowly losing his ground against the prodigy Hyuuga.

'What will you do little boy?' She thought as Naruto jumped away to safety.

He grunted in pain as Lee's kick hit in the ribs. He smirked slightly and wrapped his arm around his leg. He held a gravity seal on his other hand. He gripped Lee's leg tighter before putting the seal on it. He repeated the same thing with his right arm which caused him to fall due to unbalance.

"Ah!"

Lee's body dropped to the ground with a thump. Dust of clouds rose because of the impact, blocking Naruto's view. He dodged instantly as a kunai flew above him at an insane speed. The kunai made a breakthrough in the cloud being able to see through it. He grabbed Tenten's fist and twirled her around causing her to collide with his chest.

"Surrender." He said, pulling her fist behind her and putting a kunai to her throat.

"Not so rough _Naruto-Kun_." She said, turning her voice more flirtatious at the mention of his name.

She disappeared in a poof of smoke causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He looked up to see Tenten jump over the smoke with a scroll in hand. Knowing her next attack he too started to perform hand seals.

Simuantly they both released their attacks. Tenten released massive amounts of kunais and shurikens at Naruto. He inhaled deeply before blowing out a wave of wind towards her. His attack repelled every projectile that was sent his way. He looked down as the cloud of dust was forced to disappear and Tenten performed hand seals.

A wind-like dragon came from out of her mouth. The dragon locked eyes with Naruto and seemed to blow steam with its nostrils. The dragon's eyes turned into a glare and released a roar before rushing at Naruto.

Naruto in turn blew out his very own dragon and watched as both attacks impacted each other. Two large powerful waves of wind explored outwards causing Naruto to stick to the surface with chakra. He was able to see Tenten fly backward not able to stick to the ground in time. He rushed towards Tenten before she could stand up. She was on all fours with her arm grabbing onto her stomach.

'Seems like she was hurt.' He thought worriedly but kept ongoing.

He was confused as to why she was suddenly smirking at him. He watched as she held a kunai in her hand and launched it at him. He didn't notice a piece of paper was attached to the end but it was too late.

**BOOM!**

Debris and dust flew everyone as the kunai struck its target. Tenten's eyes widened as cold steel touched her throat.

"I yield!" She shouted, dropping her weapons and raising her hand above her head in defeat. A sighed was released from her throat as the steel was removed and the person was no longer there. She moved slowly to the rest of Konoha 11 and their jonin sensei. Her eyebrows raised in interest as she noticed Nohime also in the crowd.

"Good job Tenten! You really showed the power of youth!" Guy said with a ridiculous pose.

"Hehe thank you Guy-sensei." She said in embarrassment at his weirdness.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do such cool jutsus!" Kiba voiced his opinion.

"Yea I have been practicing." She said with a slight blush because of the sudden attention.

"Did Guy teac- "

"Now now, let Tenten-chan rest, she must be tired."Nōhime interrupted Ino, saving Tenten from any more questions. Tenten sent her a nod of appreciation and received a warm smile.

"He's been teaching you quite a few things eh?" Nōhime asked, looking back at her student helping a struggling Uchiha.

"Yes, while the training can be quite harsh it really helps me," Tenten replied.

**(Back with Naruto)**

He looked at his teammate to see him breathing quite hard and sweat falling from his face. His right arm was immobilized, most likely to the attack of Neji. He looked over to his other teammate to see her conscious but both of her legs were shut down. He had a theory about being able to reverse the effects of his attacks. He would surge the person's body with his chakra. It would be like a flood crashing against a dam. He could continue to push chakra into the closed chakra point until it's forcibly opened.

"Hold still." He commanded.

The Uchiha tcked in displeasure at being told to do something but nonetheless held still. Naruto focused his chakra on his palms before forcibly pushing it into Sasuke's arms. He heard a grunt of pain from the Uchiha but continued to advance his theory. He shoved Sasuke away and jumped back himself. Neji's hand came in between them just a moment late.

"What happened to your eyes?" Neji asked.

"Shinobi aren't supposed to share their secrets." He commented, causing the Hygua to get back into his stance.

He performed hand seals and a thick mist started to fill their surroundings.

"Do you really think that can fool the almighty Bakugan," Neji called out in the mist.

Naruto watched as Neji's eyes tracked him through the mist. While this would be useless to anyone else but it gave him an advantage. His eyes brightened and it showed slightly in the smoke. He was able to see Neji's eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing. He couldn't see the chakra network of Naruto's. He looked behind him to see a recovering Sasuke but he still had his chakra network.

'Did he somehow find a weakness to the Bakugan? NO impossible! Regular clones don't have a network in them so he should be somewhere else.' Neji thought, looking around to see if he could locate his enemy. He continued to look around but yet he couldn't see his target anywhere. Suddenly a series of chakra network's appeared.

They all resembled Naruto's yet he couldn't tell which was the original. He charged forward intending to stop any more nonsense Naruto can come up with. He strikes one with his palm but becomes confused as the 'clone' simply turned into more mist. He repeated this action but the same results came about. He strikes once more but was surprised when the clone was able to dodge his attack.

The mist from behind him disappeared and its place was a massive fireball. He tried to attack Naruto with his free hand but that too was being held back. He looked down to see Sakura there holding onto his wrist. He was forced to turn around as the fireball came closer and the heat made a presence.

"Enough!" Asuma appeared in front of them performing hand seals, he swiped his arm and a wave of wind-dispersed the fireball. Naruto stopped filling the mist with his chakra and it soon dispersed as well.

"Winner! Team 7!" Asuma shouted out.

Small claps were heard from the rest of the spectacular. They looked at their sensei to him, giving them an eye smile.

The sensei's soon engulfed them about the upcoming chunin exams and its importance. Soon enough it was just team 7 left of the field. Nōhime had also left after speaking to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! How did we do?!" Sakura asked.

"You three show great promise, great teamwork as well," Kakashi answered.

Sakura's smile widened even further, Naruto nodded at his words, and Sasuke seemed to take those words into his pride.

"How about we at Ichiraku ramen, my treat," Kakashi said.

**(Irchiraku's place)**

Their steaming hot bowls were placed in front of them. They have broken their chopsticks as hunger soon filled their eyes from their session earlier. From the public eye, it would seem like their team was celebrating something. To which they were but their eyes were somewhere else.

'Kakashi-sensei's mask!' All three of them thought.

They watched as Kakashi moved to remove his mask. For them, it was painful to watch as time seemed to slow down. Suddenly Kakahsi's chopsticks fell which inverted their attention. They looked back up to see the ramen bowl for Kakashi was completely EMPTY!

'How!?' They all thought.

"Phew, that hit the spot," Kakashi commented, bumping his stomach.

"Well team, make sure to come tomorrow for training," Kakashi said before he left the stand.

They all groaned in annoyance before they too eat their ramen.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking home after his lunch. Their sensei had managed to fool them once again and they still didn't know how he looked. On the way home he was able to spot Tenten and Haku shopping together. Seeing as how Haku was usually on the run she didn't have anything else for a normal life. Luckily the stores had let them in much to his relief.

Suddenly he heard scraping behind him. He turned around to see a box colored with rocks on it. His eyebrows twitched at the pathetic way to try to stalk him. He walked over to the box before kicking it open.

"Woah!" Came a shout from where the box was.

"What are you doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Well, boss I wanted to see if my latest trick would work on you! I expected as much to be discovered." Konohmaru shouted.

'Why is this always happening to me?' He thought in annoyance. He thought back to earlier when he first met Konohamaru. He had only met him today yet he gave him the title of a rival, boss, or big brother.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I want you to teach me these super coo- "

"Honorable grandson what are you doing!"

Naruto looked behind Konohamaru to see another man calling out to him. He had dark hair and brown eyes, in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. With his headband as a bandanna. He rushed over and pulled Konohamaru while giving Naruto a glare.

"You shouldn't hang out with these types of people. They are nothing but a nuisance to your career as the upcoming hokage!" The man called out.

"Hey!" Konohmaru managed to pull his arm away, "Don't talk to nii-chan, he would probably kick your butt!" Konohmaru retorted.

"It's okay Konohmaru, we will meet up and teach you those super cool jutsu's eh?" Naruto said.

"Come on honorable grandson." The man said once again before pulling him away.

Naruto watched as Konohmaru tried to break free but couldn't. Naruto waved as they turned around a corner.

'If they see the grandson of the 3rd hokage with me that would be a bad thing. It's better if we speak in private away from prying eyes.' Naruto thought as he looked around to see heated glares directed at him.

He turned back around and started to head back home.

'I need to rest.'

* * *

_Ding...Ding...Ding..._

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself not at home. He looks around to see himself inside some sort of sewers? There were tubes everywhere in the ceiling to a point where he couldn't see the ceiling. The walls were dirty brown and more tubes ran into them. He looked down to see he was standing on top of the water. He was able to see a reflection of himself but looking straight again. The hallway extended forward and fog covering it.

"So you're finally here." A deep voice echoed through the hallway.

He turned to see a massive gate with a paper in the center of it. 'Is this the tail beast inside of me?' He thought as tried to look further into the gate.

"Yes." The voice answered.

Suddenly two red eyes appeared in the darkness.

"I'm the 9 tails that reside in your stomach." The voice spoke again.

Naruto took in the presence of the beast. Such a powerful being could easily kill him but yet here he was. He had read books about the 9 tails. Being about to crush mountains just by his tails and bring massive destruction.

"Why I'm here?" Naruto asked.

The beast chuckled slightly at Naruto's question, showing it's sharp and bigs fangs.

"You stand in front of the strongest tail beast yet you ask that?" The beast said. "You're my jailer and I'm your prisoner. But those humans see you like me and not Naruto Uzumaki. I am the reason why you are treated like trash. So tell me, why do you stare with those eyes?" He asked.

"It's not your fault that I'm treated like an animal in my own home. I would also bring hate to those who tried to take me away from my land and seal me in a boy." Naruto answered truthfully.

He mentally cringed at the total silence he received and those eyes pierced into his soul.

"You're quite interesting. Without your survival, I would be nothing but chakra until I reform once again. The humans will chase me down out of fear and power, They will put me in a body to try to control me." He said to Naruto.

"So you won't try to kill me and escape?" Naruto asked, confused at what the beast was telling him.

"It would best if I stay here then wander around the world."

Naruto simply stared as his brain thought about what things he was told. He expected the beast to thrash against the bars in attempt to kill him. Here he stood, the almighty tail beast telling him that he won't try to kill him. Wait...of course he could just be lying to me.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?

The beast chuckled at his question, "That's for you to decide until we met again." With a swipe of his paw, an invisible force pulled him backward.

Naruto watched as the bars disappeared until he was consumed by darkness.

"What an interesting encounter." Said the beast, slowly closing and eyes and resting his head on top of his arms. '_Naruto Uzumaki.'_

* * *

**And done! This will be my biggest chapter yet from both of my stories(5,000 words). The next chapter will introduce the sand siblings and the chunin exams. I have a clue about how I will bring Haku and Tenten in but I'm having trouble with how Naruto will ask them. I completely forgot about Kurama so I added their little introduction. I didn't quite know to advance the conversation between the two so sorry. Until later, stay safe!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! Back with another chapter. We will now begin the beginning of the chunin exams arc!**

**StrikerTheFallen: Yea it definitely was overdue! Thank you for your support.**

**Sandra: muchas gracias.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

A loud scream was heard inside his home. He quickly stood up and grabbed a kunai from under his pillow. 'It's coming from Tenten's room.' He thought worriedly, opening the door to her room.

He looked around the room intently, searching for any threat inside. Seeing nothing he looked over to Tenten who was sitting up with the covers hiding her like a shield.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

"T-T-There was a ghost!" She shouted and pointed towards the corner of her room.

His expression dropped into an annoyance hearing her answer. He held out his finger and a small fireball appeared on the tip. The light brightens up the room enough to see everywhere. He walked closer to the corner where she pointed and investigated it. She had done this many times in the past. She was a believer in the supernatural and deeply thought ghosts were real.

The only reason he actually checked out the corner was to ease her worries. After a bit he stopped the chakra coming from his finger, effectively shutting off any source of light.

"There's nothing to worry about." He assured her but Tenten's face didn't alter.

He sighed deeply before walking over to her bed. He sat down on the other side, "I will watch over you in case the 'ghost' appears again." He said, receiving a delayed nod. So there he sat, in the dark guarding Tenten from any danger. seconds passed into minutes until he felt satisfied that she was asleep again. He slowly stood up, he let out a gasp of surprise when something grabbed him and laid him onto the bed. Suddenly an arm came under his elbow and gripped tightly to his shirt.

"T-Tenten?" He whispered but she didn't respond.

He tried to pry himself away but noticed that she held onto him quite hard. 'crap, if she finds out that I'm sleeping next to her then it's over!' He thought as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He tried once again to release her grip but failed. He blew out air from his mouth in annoyance.

"Well, it's quite comfortable." He opened his mouth in surprise at the words that came out, 'Hopefully, she didn't hear that.' He thought.

He relaxed as he came to the realization that this was his bed for tonight. He closed his eyes in comfort and failed to notice the blush on Tenten's face.

* * *

Today is the day of his exams and he still hasn't awakened?" Nōhime thought as she searched her pocket. She held a key in hand and opened the door. She walked and raised her eyebrow in confusion. The couch was empty with no sign of Naruto. Closing the door and walking further into the apartment. It was completely silent, not a sound was heard.

She headed towards Tenten's room to see the door slightly open. She looked through the opening to see two pairs of feet. Her lips curved into a smile as her eyes zoomed up.

There sleeping on the bed was Naruto and Tenten. There was entangled in a spoon position with Tenten behind Naruto. They both had a comfortable and satisfying expression. She quickly held out a camera and opened the door more to get a much better position. The door creaked slightly but didn't alert the sleeping couple. She grinned slightly as she took 3 pictures from different angles.

She put the camera back in a scroll and placed another one on the table. She chuckled slightly before placing one of the pictures under the scroll. She stepped out of the room but not before looking one more time, "How fast you are growing Naruto-kun. Your father would be proud of you." She said, closing the door behind her.

**(Later)**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he felt fully energized. His vision was restored before widening his eyes. "What am I doing here?!" He whispered to himself, looking around Tenten's room. He looked down to see himself with clothes on. He relaxed slightly at that thought. He stopped breathing as he heard a small snore from behind him. 'Shit!' He thought, now recalling last night's events. Tenten saw a ghost in her room to which he checked out. With no ghost in her room, he offered to watch over her for a bit. Once he was about to leave a hand dragged him towards and the bed with Tenten holding onto him.

He tried to move and noticed Tenten's hands were no longer holding him. He slides himself on the bed and manages to touch the ground with his feet. His body froze as a kunai was dropped onto the ground.

It hit the ground multiple times before coming to a stop. He slowly turned around to see Tenten's eyes staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words were let out. She continued to stare at him until she realized where he was.

"GET OUT!"

He frantically opened the door and jumped out. A kunai struck behind him and stabbed into the wall behind him. He closed the door and a kunai went through the door, touching his forehead. He wiped the sweat from his hair before heading towards the kitchen.

Soon enough Tenten's door opened up with her exiting. He peaked the corner, "D-Do you want breakfast?" He asked.

"N-No I'll pick something up while on my way." She said, looking away in embarrassment.

His expression dropped slightly before turning around, "Okay then- "

Something bumped into him from the back and two arms came around his chest.

"G-Good luck on the exams N-Naruto-Kun." She managed to say in a low voice.

Good luck on the e-exams as well, Tenten-Chan." He said, missing the suffix he added.

Her face heated up at what he said before rushing to the door. She opened the door before saying, "Oh, Nōhime left you something in my room." With that, she closed the door quite hard.

'Nōhime came over today?' He asked himself. He opened the door to see a scroll to his right. He walked over it to see a paper on it.

'Little boy.' He thought as he read over the paper. He picked it up and saw another paper under it. He flipped it over and a redness took over his face. "How did she get this?!" He shouted as the picture had him and Tenten sleeping together. 'She probably has thousands of copies already!' He thought. He placed the photo back down, bringing his attention to the scroll.

He pushed chakra through the scroll and a set of clothing appeared.

'What's this?' He thought, picking up a shoulder piece off the ground.

* * *

He strapped the arm's guard and walked in front of the mirror. He leaned left to right, satisfied with this new look. Black sandals and anbu pants, A red shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. Arm pads made out of the strongest steel he has seen. Both of his arms were wrapped in bandages from where his sleeves ended. A black Uzumaki clan symbol was on his back. Fingerless gloves with a steel plate behind the knuckles.

He had managed to draw seals on his wrist which held any of his tools. With a simple item in mind and chakra then the tool will appear in hand. He walked out and headed towards his team's designed meet up. He continued to work through the roads of Konoha. He got many new looks from the population but most were either confusion or hatred, of course.

He stopped momentarily when he saw a fake camouflage cloak. 'Konohamaru and his friends.' He thought, glancing at the 3 pairs of feet under the cloak. He chose to not call them out and simply continued to walk. He kept his eye on them as the cloak followed him. Small steps were heard in rapid succession until he grew uninterested in it. He stopped and the cloak repeated his action. He turned around, now facing the 3 spies.

"You do know that I could see your feet." He said.

"Just what you'd expect from the man I respect! You are my rival aren't you." A voice called out.

Suddenly they dropped the camouflage and smoke grenades popped open. He smirked slightly as they started to cough from the chemicals.

"With an adult sexiness! I'm Moegi of the senior class at Kunoichi Preschool!"

"I love factoring! Udon!"

"The most brilliant in the village! Konohamaru!

"The three of us together are the Konohamaru Gang! Here we are!" The three said in sync with ridiculous poses.

He stared blankly at them from their entirety before shaking his head.

"See? Cold." Moegi said, looking at her friends before turning back to Naruto. "So, leader! Do you have some free time now? Moegi excitedly asked.

"Hm no, I have the chain exams today." He responded, causing their spirits to dampen.

"What?! You said you'd play Ninja with us today!" Konohmaru angrily said.

"Hm! Why would a Ninja play Ninja?"

Naruto looked to his right to see a tired Sakura.

"Naruto, who's she?" Konohmaru asked, also receiving looks from Udon and Moegi.

"Oh! You've been busier than I thought, bro..." Konomaru said with a grin, tugging at his shirt.

"Eh?" Naruto asked at his assumption.

"Is she your?" He held out his pinky finger, "This?"

Sakura slightly growled at his theory, "You damn brat!" She shouted, smacking Konohmaru's head.

"Ow!" Rubbing the spot where he was hit, "What are you doing! You ugly wench! Ugly wench!" Konomaru yelled, getting inspected by his group.

Sakura popped her knuckles in anger. Her eyes became white and her hair lifted up. A vein appeared on her forehead. His expression turned into a frightened up and hid behind Naruto.

They watched as Sakura walked away until Konomaru whispered something. "Damn that broad forehead ugly wrench! Is she a girl for real?" He said, Udon nodding in agreement.

'Bad move.' Naruto thought, watching Sakura turn back around. All three of them ran away as Sakura chased after them. He watched Konohmaru turn into a corner and bump into someone.

"That hurt, little punk!"

Naruto ran over when he heard that comment. He turned the corner to see a man holding Konohmaru by the scarf.

"Stop that. You'll get yelled at later!" A blonde girl said from behind him.

"I'm sorry...I was fooling around..." Sakura said.

"I might have to teach the kid a lesson." The boy said, shaking Konohamaru more harshly.

He winced in pain as a man gripped onto his shoulder. His eyes widened as he stared into Naruto's emotionless eyes.

"If you fail to obey her order then you will have an assault of the thirds Hokage's grandson, and a broken arm," Naruto said darkly.

"Okay, fine man, geez!" He said, dropping the boy.

Giving the time he was able to look over the unknown ninja. a black, baggy, full bodysuit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood that covered his head completely and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He looked behind to see the blonde girl giving him a stern look.

She has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. The outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extends halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. She held a massive fan onto her back.

'She is quite attractive' He thought before clearing his mind.

Suddenly a petal struck the man, turning their attention to the trees. Sasuke was leaning against the tree while jogging a pebble in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing in someone else's Village, you..." Sasuke asked.

"Another little punk to tick me off." Said the boy, rubbing his shoulder.

'Way to emo-ish for me, although blondie here is cute.' Temari thought, looking over to Naruto with a small blush.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked.

"Get lost." He said, crushing the small rock into dust.

'Clearly showing off.' Naruto thought.

Moegi's eyes turned into hearts and Udon's turned into stars. Konohmaru had the same expression as him. "Totally lame," Konohmaru said to Naruto.

He nodded in agreement.

"Hey, come down here, you little punk!" Kankuro shouted.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"You're the kind of smart-aleck little punk that I despise the most." He said, pulling onto a string.

"Wait! You aren't thinking of using Crow, are you?" Temari asked worriedly.

"Kankuro, stop that."

Sasuke's eye widened a little at the new arrival.

"G-Gaara..."

"When did he get next to me? Stealthy footsteps on the level of Kakashi..." Sasuke thought.

"I'm sorry about that.." Gaara said, disappearing in a whirl of sand.

Let's go. We didn't come here to play around." He said.

"I know."

They started to walk away until Sasuke shouted, "Hey! You there... What's your name?"

Temari and Kankuro looked back in confusion. "No! The gourd next to you!" He said.

Gaara turned around with an annoyed look, "I'm not interested in you. 9, what's your name?" He asked, causing Sasuke to tch.

'How does he know that I'm the host?' He thought to himself.

"Because he has the 1 tail in him." A voice said inside his mind.

Naruto quirked in interest at the new information given.

"He is able to smell me off of you. That damn Shukaku probably traumatized that boy to no end!" The fox shouted in anger.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He responded.

"Gaara of the desert."

"Hey, I was talking to you!" Sasuke shouts, now standing in front of Naruto.

"Not interested," Gaara said before turning back around.

They disappear via body flicker. Naruto notices that Temari winks at him before she too bodies flicker away.

"Hey don't get too engrossed or else I will tell Tenten-Chan!" Sakura remarks while hitting him with her elbow.

"Blah blah blah whatever." He said with a small blush.

"Boss that girl definitely has the hots for you!" Konohamaru states, making Udon and Moegi agree.

They continued to bother him about Temari until he felt someone watching them. He roamed with his eyes until a ninja sitting where Sasuke once was. He looked at his headband to see a music note. He had bandages covering his face but not his left eye. He had a standard camouflage outfit and a fur jacket.

"Sakura, 8 o'clock, conceal." He said.

Sakura's facial expression dropped and looked in the same direction he was.

"Why is he watching us?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, let's go to the academy," Naruto said sternly.

They continued to walk away as Naruto kept his eye on the ninja. He held no type of emotion except curiosity for his team. 'Must be a participant scouting teams.' He concluded.

**(Academy)**

They walked inside the academy and saw it fully cleaned. The exams will be held on the 3rd floor, room 301. They started to head up the stairs until they heard distant shouting. They hurried along to see a crowd and two Konoha ninja blocking a doorway.

"Sasuke wait!" He said but Sasuke didn't listen as he ran ahead.

"There is a genjutsu placed on the door's number," Sakura stated.

He nodded as he also picked up the pace.

"How about you drop the genjutsu and let us pass," Sasuke said, causing many other ninjas to become confused.

The room's number becomes distorted and turned into 301 from 201.

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect means nothing!" Said the guard.

The fake guard and Sasuke prepared to kick each other but suddenly a green figure appeared between them. Lee's managed to grab both of their legs before they could cause harm to each other.

'He stopped my kick? What's that chakra in his arm?' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, you broke the promise. You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands outs." Neji said.

"But..." Lee said, blushing as he looked at Sakura.

Naruto watched as Tenten's face turned into disappointment. She eyed him but instantly looked away.

"My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura-san, right? Let's go out together! I will protect you till I die!" Lee said while pointing a finger at himself.

"Eh uh." Sakura said, scratching her head from the awkwardness, "N-No thank you." She said.

Lee's spirits completely drop from his usual demeanor and look down in shame.

"Don't worry Lee, I will help you out next time," Naruto said, Sakura giving him a death glare. 'Payback for what you said about Tenten-chan.' He stopped himself as he thought about what he said, 'Since when did I add a suffix to her name?' He thought confusedly.

Soon enough they continued to make their way to the exam room. They came into a huge room with one end that had staircases and a balcony. The other end had pillars that acted as support for the building.

"You there with sharp eyes. Wait."

They turned around to see Lee on the balcony with determined eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

"Will you fight me right here, right now?"

"Fight you right here, right now?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes." With that Lee jumped down with the balcony, "My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right...?" He said.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendent of the genius ninja clan." He said. "Also..." He looked at Sakura causing her to shrink a little, "Sakura-san, I love you." He states, blushing.

Naruto mentally cringed at Lee's confession as he tried to blow her a heart, to which she ignored.

"Knowing I come from the Uchiha clan and yet you are challenging me. I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant." Sasuke states.

"Among the genins of the leaf, I'm the strongest, I declare. You are absolutely no match for me." Lee said, causing Sasuke to glare.

Interesting. I'll do it." Sasuke said, disappearing from his spot.

He tried to end the match with a single punch but Lee appeared above him, forming a tiger seal. Lee sent his very own kick, hitting Sasuke in the cheek. He was sent backward by a couple of feet before standing back up.

"Hmph, fine," Sasuke grunted, reopening his eyes to show his Sharingan.

Naruto curiously watched the fight unfold, 'Since when did he unlock the Sharingan, he already has two tomoes?' He thought, trying to remember the time Sasuke had the Sharingan.

The fight started once again. While Sasuke could predict Lee's attack doesn't mean he could react to them. Lee's speed was too much for him. Punches and kicks landed on the Uchiha's body as he tried to counter-attack. Sasuke tried to copy his ninjutsu but failed to notice that it was mere taijutsu.

Lee kicked Sasuke into the air and once again appeared behind him. His bandages started to loosen up. Suddenly a pinwheel appeared and impaled the bandages. It went forward to also stick into the stone wall.

Naruto looked to the left to see a massive red turtle. 'The turtle is scolding Lee?' He thought.

A cloud of smoke appeared and Guy appeared in his stupid pose.

"Man! Life treats you good, Huh?"

"Huh!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted in confusion.

Guy started to shake until unexpectedly he punched Lee's face, blood squirting out from his nose. "Idiot!"

"L-Lee," Guy said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Sensei... I...I" Lee said, tears also falling.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

They engulfed themselves into a hug as an ocean and sunset appeared behind them. He widened his eyes at the horrible genjutsu cast upon them. He looked to his right and saw Sakura desperately trying to dispel the Jutsu. He looked over to Sasuke to see him memorizing everything because of his Sharingan.

Soon after Guy apologized on behalf of Lee's problems and Lee declared Neji as the strongest genie. They got a grimace from Lee's hand to show his effort of determination and training.

They arrived outside the exam to see Kakashi leaning against the wall, book in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

She received an eye smile before he put away his book.

"Well as expected, all three of you showed up," Kakashi said, "I personally, want to wish you all good luck." He said.

"Hm like if I need luck," Sasuke said.

Kakashi's eye held disappointment and disapproval of his words, "The chunin exams are quite hard. Many ninjas don't make it out of here or fail outright." Kakashi warned but didn't see any of their faces falter.

"Kakashi-sensei, we will all make it to the third round," Naruto said, causing his team to nod.

"Kakashi eye smiles once again before stepping aside to let them go.

They walked their sensei with utmost confidence and commitment. They opened the doors and soon walked in.

Kakashi watched his first-team walk into a new chapter. He recalled the first time he and his team entered the chunin exams. 'Naruto has his clan on his back, Sasuke's goal to bring back the pride of the Uchiha, and Sakura wants to improve as a kunoichi and find a new goal in life.' He thought, disappearing in a body flicker.

They felt the massive amount of killer intent sent their way. The room was filled with different ninja from around the world. He looked over to see his teammate see them unfazed by the murderous looks.

"Sasuke-kun!" They turned to the left to see a delighted Ino coming their way.

She latched onto Sasuke and held on tightly. He looked at his other teammate to see her quite annoyed. 'Seems like she ain't completely over him but it's a work in progress.' He concluded.

"Hey Naruto, didn't know your team was taking part in the exams."

He turned around to see Shikamaru along with Konoha 11 behind him.

"I'm guessing your mother made you come here?" He said, causing Shikarmaru to look away.

"We are going to beat your ass!" Kiba suddenly shouted and Akaurmaru yelped in agreement.

"Hey, you should keep it down."

Konoha 11 turned around to see a man approaching them.

"Who are you?!" Ino asks.

"Well, I'm Kabuto Yakushi and this will be my 7th time taking the chunin exams," Kabuto said.

"Heh? Doesn't that you mean you kinda...suck?" Ino said.

"The chunin exams are quite hard. With my experience, I'm able to gain information about any participant." Kabuto said, lifting his glasses.

"How does that work?" Kiba asks.

"With these." Kabuto said, pulling out a pile of cards, "Given the right name about the person than any information I know will appear." He said.

"Give me information about Rock lee, Gaara of the desert, and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke commands.

Kabuto releases a chuckle, "That's no fun if you give me their names." he said.

Three cards appear in his hand. "First Rock Lee, He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones, and 11 C-rank ones. The squad leader is Guy. His team is composed of Tenten and Neji Hyuga. Now, let's see Gaara of the Desert." He said, card spinning because of the usage of chakra.

"Mission experience, 8 C-rank one and... this is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a genie. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the chunin exams. Now, Naruto Uzu- " He looks up to see Naruto reading the card before destroying it.

"Information is vital." Naruto simply said. 'He knows about my Dojutsu but yet only the higher-ups and little jonins know about it.' He thought, looking at Kabuto more closely.

"Naruto, he smells like snakes. Do not trust him." Kurama said.

He nodded in appreciation

"Doesn't matter to me! Everyone in this room will lose to me!" Kiba suddenly shouted.

The room became silent, everyone looking at them. Naruto cringes slightly at Kiba's statement. They were targeted by everyone in the room making their chances of becoming chunin even lower. He was able to see the sand sibling but especially Temari. His hormones seemed to spike up whenever he looked at her. While he had seen many attractive females in his life she had to be top 3. Of course, Tenten and Haku were up there...wait what?!' He shook his head to get rid of any further thoughts.

"Alright maggots! Get to your seat or else I'll fail you!" A man shouted.

They quickly took their seats and waited for any commands.

"My name is Ibiki Morino. I will be your proctor for the part of the exams. You have one hour to complete this portion of the exams. You have 50 minutes to finish 9 questions about being a ninja. After that time is up, the final question will take 10 minutes." He said, more chunin filling up the room on both sides.

"There is no cheating allowed! You will have 5 chances but once that is up to you and your squad will fail!" He states.

Once he saw that every person had the test he nodded, "The test starts...now!"

Naruto heard all the papers get turned over and soon he looked at his test. He quickly scanned the question and leaned back. 'These questions are mostly for anyone who is chunin or book smart. Sakura had the book smart and Sasuke had the Sharingan to help him. The questions weren't hard for him.

**(****30**** minutes later)**

There are about 60 teams remaining. Much of the unfortunate or unskilled teams were disqualified. He thought about the test if there were any plot holes. He came to one conclusion, to cheat. Ibiki told them that cheating was not allowed but why would he give you 5 tries before getting kicked out? The only real answer was to cheat. None of these questions mattered to the exam. The only question that does matter was the last one, to which they don't know.

**(20 minutes later)**

"Times up!" Ibiki shouted.

There are 45 teams remaining. He smirked slightly at the unusually high number of teams. "I will now say the tenth question." He said, causing the room to tense up, "There's a catch. If you choose to answer this question there will be a risk. Failure to answer the question will disqualify you from attending any future exams."

Many of the genins started to speak out about fairness until Ibiki released some of his killer intent. "In the ninja world, there is nothing about fairness!" He shouted, taking off his headband. Gasps were heard from throughout the room at the terror of Ibiki head.

"I was tortured for information. information is vital to anyone and will be used against you! These are the risk you must take when you become a ninja." He said, placing back his headband.

"Those of you who wish to attend future exams can now leave." He said, watching teams one by one leave the room. His eyes stopped at a particular ninja in the front row.

Naruto was slightly smirking at Ibiki's plan. It taught us about information gathering and not getting caught. The final question has already been asked but nobody knows except him.

"Last chance! Leave now or bear the risk of never becoming chunin!"

He looked around the room to nothing but nervous, commitment, or anxiety. "The final question is...YOU ALL PASS!" He shouted.

silence followed until Kiba shouted in excitement. They erupted into a pit of excitement until the window blasted open. A female figure busted through and with two perfectly thrown kunai to hold up a banner.

She looked around the room in surprise until landing her eyes on Naruto. She smirks at him until her attention is brought somewhere else.

"Anko, you are early once again," Ibiki said, appearing from behind the banner that said Anko Mitarashi.

"You're starting to grow old Ibiki. 26 teams passing the 1st part of the exam?!" She asks.

"Maybe we have a good generation ahead of us." He defends himself.

"Anyway!" Anko shouted, bringing the attention back to her, "I'm Anko Mitarashi! I will be your Procter for the second part of the chunin exams. Meet me at the training ground 44 in 20 minutes or else you will be disqualified!" She said, disappearing by body flicker.

Nobody moved at first, confused by her command.

"What?"

"Well get a move on dammit!" Ibiki said.

They rushed out of the room in a hurry to make the deadline. Ibiki let out a chuckle from the action of the tennis. He started to collect the test until he became curious about a certain one.

'Naruto Uzumaki.' He read the top part of the paper. He examined and his eyebrow went up in surprise. 'To finish each question in great detail and every possible outcome is amazing. He reminds me of a certain red-eye boy.' He thought, stopping at a note left by Naruto.

'Kabuto Yakushi 'has me suspicious of a spy. He has recognition cards which have information about new or old genins. He also knows about my dojutsu to which only a handful should know. He also smells like snakes.' His eyes widened at the new information received and quickly made his way out of the room.

**(Training ground 44)**

Anko stood there with a box in hand. He half expected her to draw the box and it would have explosive seals. He tensed slightly as she reached in, only to pull out a Dango. His body relaxed at the new discovery. He managed to convince Sasuke that they needed to use body flicker to make it. Many of the other teams were breathing quite hard with sweat falling down to their jaw.

"Time's up!" Anko shouts, taking another bite of her food.

They turned around to see if anyone was lacking behind to see an Amegakure team. They dropped down to the ground in exhaustion before betting escorted out by anbu's.

"Now this is the Forest of Death!" Anko said, pointing at the forest behind her, "You will be given a heaven scroll or an earth scroll! She pulled out two scrolls which said 'Heaven' or 'Earth'. "Your goal is to have both of these scrolls in 5 days and make it to the tower in the middle."

"5 days?! I didn't have enough food for 5 days!" Choji wined.

"Oh don't worry! There are Spiders, venomous snakes, berries, rabbits, foxes, and more. They should be able to feed you or they will feed on you!" Anko shrugged at the last part.

Many of the participants cringed at the thought of eating snakes.

"Now you will sign this contract stating that your death will not be blamed by Konoha." She said, holding out a stack of papers.

"Crazy lady." He whispered.

He leaned his head to the right as a kunai flew past him.

"Nice dodge, Naru-kun." Anko appeared from behind him.

He chuckled until another ninja retrieved the kunai back to Anko. HE stared at the ninja's back and felt a sinister vibe from him.

Soon everyone signed their contract and were brought outside a booth. They were to walk in and reach into a box. The box will give you an Earth or heaven scroll.

"I wonder what we will get!" Sakura asked in excitement.

"We will know soon enough." He said.

upon entering the booth it was pitched dark. The only light available was to show the box. Two Konoha chunin stood behind the mystery box to catch any cheaters. He reached in until he felt a scroll. Not caring which he gets, he grasps it and pulls it out.

"Earth scroll." He said before pocketing it.

"You are assigned to gate #14." Said the man.

He nodded before stepping out of his team. He looked around to see many teams staring at them. Quickly making their way to the gate that was given to them. They finally stopped reading '14' off the top and a red light hovered over it.

"So once the red light turns green then we could go." He said, adrenaline rushing into his bloodstream.

They waited patiently, once a while glancing inside the forest.

"Wow, this forest looks scary." Sakura comments.

"My mentor used to teach me here. Or simply dump me in as a punishment." He said, getting the attention of his teammates, "There are a lot of animals you could kill but they are dangerous if not prepared. The water is fresh so that's a good thing." He said.

Suddenly the red light turned into green alerting them. The gate swung open with force, granting them the ability to explore the forest. They ran inside and jumped straight through the trees. A grin appeared on their faces as they took a step closer to becoming chunin.

* * *

**And done! Another 5,500+ words for y'all! I wasn't going to add the scene between Tenten and Naruto but it was a nice touch. I received a major writer block during I was editing this so it might be sloppy, sorry. Until later, stay safe!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo! Back with another chapter. This will be the beginning of the 2nd stage of the exam.**

**Review time:**

**FenreldStormBlade: I was supposed to introduce a little bit but forgot about it. She won't really hold a great role but will nonetheless. Thank you for the feedback.**

**AttilaDaHutt: You have no idea how much that made me happy, thank you.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**P.S. I wrote another story called, "Tobriama Legacy." go check it out!**

* * *

It was pretty quiet as they jumped tree to tree. With his Dojutsu activated, he was able to 100 meters in all directions. He got many questions about it from Sasuke but chose to ignore him.

"This should be a good spot." He said, dropping down to the ground.

It was a small clearing, with a large tree. The bottom of the tree was actually lifted, allowing it to be used as a tent. They quickly set their things and Naruto noticed they needed supplies.

"I will get water, Sasuke will try to find anything edible, and Sakura set traps around the perimeter of our camp." He commanded.

"Wait, shouldn't we think of a password?" Sakura asked.

"No, with my eyes and Sasuke's then we should be able to identify each other." He responded.

Sakura nodded but Sasuke gave him a glare. 'He doesn't like to get ordered.' He thought, jumping up to the trees.

He came to a small creek, water flowing down. He unsealed 10 bottles and started to fill them up. They were stripped from any food or water but were allowed to carry bottles with them.

He felt off...something was watching him but he didn't know what. He sent chakra to his eyes but instantly dodged as a huge snake tried to swallow him. The snake had camouflaged skin and yellow bright slitted eyes. It hissed at him, lounging forward. He jumped to the side and unsealed his Kusarigama. He swung the chain once before sending it towards the snake.

The snake hissed in pain and noticed the huge bruise he caused. 'Okay, this snake is a lot tougher than I thought.'

He watched as the snake jumped into the air and dug down. being able to track the snake through the floor, making a shadow clone to replace him. Jumping up to the tree and waiting. The snake swallowed the clone but stopped in its tracks. At that moment sharp wind blades exploded outward from the snake.

Naruto's eyes widened in confusion as the snake disappeared in a poof of smoke, "What?"

Picking up the bottles from the ground in a hurry. Jumping tree to tree in great speed until he spotted his camp. Looking inside to see a very confused Sakura looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Sasuke?!"

"He's still out there."

"We hav- "

Their attention was averted when they heard a loud explosion. They looked back at each other then ran towards the sound. Coming to the scene of a beaten up Sasuke having a taijutsu match with a ninja.

"Give me fire." He commands, already forming hand seals.

Sakura blew out a fireball, alerting the two ninjas fighting. Instantly after the fireball took the shape of a spear, heading right towards the enemy.

The person back dodged but Naruto was waiting for him. He kicked him forward right towards the spear. A gasp of awe was heard when the spear grazed the person's shoulder.

"Kukuku to think mere genins can make even a scratch on me." The person said, chuckling while examining the tiny cut.

"We need to retreat." Naruto whispered, causing both of his teammates to look at him.

"No way!" Sasuke said, with a bloodthirsty look.

"Why? It's 3:1, we could win." Sakura said.

"We are fighting against a sannin!" He said.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun, I wonder how you know that?" The shinobi said, smirking at their expression.

"No! we stay and fight!" Sasuke shouted, performing hand seals.

Naruto grunted in annoyance and got into his stance, 'We have slim to no chance of beating him.' He thought, watching the fireball released by Sasuke near the target.

He ducked under a kick that flew over his head. Sakura appeared behind Orochimaru and tried to punch him but was caught by the wrist. Throwing shurikens towards his arm to drop Sakura to which he did. Sasuke kicked Orochimaru away and had him on the defense.

'Why isn't he just attacking us?' He thought, team 7 performing combos on the sannin.

His hands turned into sharp wind blades, trying to hit Orochimaru. Orochimaru's expression changed as he kicked Naruto away. Naruto crossed his arms in front to take most of the damage.

Sasuke was grabbed by the shoulder, also thrown away, leaving Sakura to herself.

Sakura tried to sweep his legs but he jumped over them. Throwing his own punch only for her to spin, dodging his fist. While dodging she swung her fist but was blocked. Instantly after she sent a kick to his ribs but he ducked under it. With her still spinning she jumped back and performed a backflip. While upside-down she blew a fireball from her mouth.

Naruto's hands came from the ground,grabbing onto his ankles tightly.

He disappeared by body flicker on to the trees. Suddenly wire wrapped around him and Sasuke stood at the other end. His stomach enlarged and he blew out a dragon that danced along the wire.

BOOM!

The dragon hit right on and the tree bark had severe burns on it. They regrouped and continued to search for him. Naruto's eyes strained themselves as he looked around.

"Scatter!" He shouted.

They jumped away from their previous position but Sasuke was still on the tree. Half of his face was peeled off which disgusted Sakura.

"Kukuku what great teamwork you three have. I'm afraid I have to end it here." He said, his neck extending towards a tired Sasuke.

Naruto watched as Orchimari's teeth sank themselves into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a scream of pain, holding onto his neck.

Sakura appeared behind Orochimaru but he simply kicked her into a tree. Naruto unsealed his sword, causing Orochimaru to slightly widen his eyes.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, how did you get that." He said, pointing at the weapon.

"It's none of your business!" He said, charging forward.

He swirled the chain above his head and released it. The chain struck the tree behind him, making a hole into the tree.

"It's over."

He heard a voice behind and attempted to kick his opponent. His ankle was grabbed and his shirt was lifted. Orochimaru's fingertips glowed and struck Naruto's seal.

He gasps in pain, feeling his chakra being forced out of him. Dropping onto the ground and grabbing onto his seal

'Kyuubi! what's wrong?'

No response.

He saw Orochimaru give a few words to Sasuke before disappearing. His eyes suddenly weighted tenfold, struggling to stay awake. Hearing the distant screams of Sakura was what kept him awake. He let go of his stomach as darkness took over his eyes.

* * *

Sakura looked at her two teammates in worry. After the fight with the sannin, they have both been unconscious. She had managed to keep them alive but her mind started to go overboard. What if he came back? They had struggled and still lost all three of them. How will she put up if he came back? Using the water that Naruto picked and herself getting the food they kept under the tree.

She stopped breathing when a team was passing by. 'Oh no! What am I going to do?' She thought, looking at the two boys.

"I know you're in there!" A female voice shouted

'Crap!'

"If you don't com- "

BOOM!

An explosive went off, 'Hopefully, that worked.' Sakura pleaded.

"Heh that almost worked." A second male said.

Sakura tightened the bandages around her arm and stepped out.

"Oh? The little girl is going to stop us?" Said a female.

Despite Sakura shaking from inside, she kept a strong face. looking at their headband to see they were from the sound village.

"Let us fight the Uchiha boy and we will be on our way." A boy said, his headband acting as protection for his face.

"Over me!" She yelled, getting into her stance.

They chuckled at her display of emotions. She was still injured from her last battle, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Heh, I will end this." The cocky one said, holding out his arms.

She crossed her arms in front of her as air pressure waves shot out from his palms. Easily dodging to the side to see the female waiting for her. They wrapped each other in taijutsu with Sakura slowly losing.

Turning around and cupping over her ears. To see the other teammate with bandages with over his left side of his face. Falling down to the ground due to the intense sounds wave destroying her eardrums.

"Leaf hurricane!"

Lee kicked the man, stopping any more sound waves to come out. With the advantage back to her side, Sakura turned around only to get sicker punched in the face. She spit out blood from her mouth as the female walked over to her.

'I don't even have chakra for a jutsu.' She thought, watching the girl pull out a kunai.

"You really think you can defend yourself?" The girl joked.

"I will protect my team!" Sakura responded, pulling out her kunai.

The girl grinned at Sakura limping while trying to stand. Sakura dodged to the side but fell at the unbalance of her sprained ankle. She received a kick to the face trying to stand up.

Lee jumped up into the air as his bandages wrapped themselves around his opponent. He grabbed onto him and started to spin while mid-air.

'I will protect Sakura!' He thought, before pummeling to the ground.

He grinned at safiction of the unmoving body and redirected his eyes to the last boy.

"I will show you the power of youth!" He shouted.

He gripped his ears at the sudden feeling of his earlobes bursting. Dropping to his knees despite trying to stand back up.

"That was a close one, Dosu."

He widened his eyes at the boy he just drilled into the ground.

'Impossible! With that move, he should be knocked out!' He thought.

Lee turned to his head to the sudden foul words being spoken, "You dumb bitch!"

Sakura managed to cut the girl's hand open but in order to do so, her hair flew into the air.

There was a dark evil aura that took over the battlefield.

"What is that?" Doso asked.

"Must be Sasuke!"

They looked towards the tree where Sasuke will soon appear. Dosu widened his eyes in shock at the new transformation. Sasuke had an ignorant smirk, purple waves dancing around his body. His entire left body was covered in black marking. His Sharingan glared deeply at them.

Sakura watched as Sasuke radiated such a strong chakra. Turning around to see Team 10 and Team Guy hiding behind bushes, watching the display.

She shakes in fear as the dark aura affecting her the most, being the closet one. The black marking turns into a bright orange color.

"Sakura. Who did this to you? Who was it!" He asked.

"Those marks! They're all over his body!" Dosu said in fear.

"Sasuke? What happened to you?" She asked in worry.

He looked at his hand in amazement, " Don't worry, I am alright. It's only the power flowing through me." He answered.

'Power? Is this what Orochimaru gave you' She thought.

"In fact, I have never felt better. He gave me this gift. And made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger. To follow my path I must have power. At any price, even if it means being consumed by evil. Sakura tell me, which of these people did this to you?" He said.

"That would be me!" Zaku said with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes glared at him, causing Zaku to drop his smirk.

"Ino! Hurry up and get back to your body. This isn't our problem." Shikarmaru suddenly shouted.

Kin's body fell as Ino went back into her body.

The black marking glowed a bright red, his eyes sheathing in anger. The markings spread further on his body.

Dosu took a step back as he felt the energy of Orochimaru in Sasuke's body. 'To think he would even survive! He gained so much power in such a short time. We need to leave, now!' Dosu thought, eyes widening as Sasuke's power continued to grow.

"Dosu! What's wrong? You're not getting cold feet right!" Zaku shouted in excitement, holding out his arms.

"Wait! No! Zak- "

"I'm taking out all of them in one go!"

A huge wave came out of Zaku's arm. Covering the entire battlefield in a vacuum. The ground was destroyed and lesser trees were blown away.

Zaku started to breath hard at his new attack. The ground in front of him craved in 6 inches at most.

"Eh! What do you know! I blew them all away!" He said, boasting his ego.

"Not quite."

Zaku's eyes widened at that voice. He was sent backwards to Dosu as Sasuke punched him.

"To be able to move all of his teammates and dodge should be impossible!" Dosu said, noticing Naruto unconscious on the ground with Sakura.

Sasuke started to perform hand seals, blowing out a cluster of small fireballs.

Zaku blew out the flames but didn't notice the shuriken inside of them. The shuriken cut him in multiple parts of his body as he tried to block with his arms. Sasuke appeared behind him. Arms bent backwards and Sasuke's foot planted on his back.

Sasuke's lips curved up slightly, "These arms of yours, you must be very attached to them."

"No! What are you doing?!"

Sakura cringed at the sound of Zaku's arms being popped out of its sockets. She turned around and saw Naruto uncousions body behind her.

"Please Naruto, stop Sasuke." She pleaded.

She stiffens up at the broken bones being bent at the wrong angle.

"AH!"

Sasuke continued to raise Zaku's arm, despite his cries of pain.

'He's going to rip them off!" Dosu thought, Zaku cries becoming louder by the second.

"Sakura."

She turned in surprise at her name being called.

"Naruto!" She whispered, not alerting anyone.

"What's happening?" Naruto managed to say, feeling the dark energy affect him.

"You need to stop Sasuke! He's gone completely berserk and is about to rip off a guy's arms! Please!" She pleaded.

He felt like shit. His chakra control is terrible and his body felt like it went through a bender.

"Help me."

She nodded in response and helped him up. From there he was able to see what exactly Sasuke was doing. The boy's arms were so far back that it was a miracle they weren't ripped off.

"Thank you." He said, receiving a nod.

"Sasuke!" He shouted in a dry voice.

Sasuke smirk turns into a smile, "So you're finally awake!"

He kicked Zaku away, now facing Naruto, "Fight me!" He commanded.

'Who did he gain so much power?' He thought, seeing all the black markings on his body.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, angered at his current state.

"Fight me! With this new power I will defeat you." Sasuke shouted, a bloodthirsty expression appeared on his face.

Naruto widened in pain as Sasuke appeared in front of him. Dropping onto the ground, throwing up blood from the punch he received to the stomach.

"What are yo- "

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face, sending him tumbling away.

"Get up and fight!"

Slowly but surely he stood with the support of the tree. His arm was holding on to his stomach. He tried to turn on his dojutsu but they flickered red and returned back to blue. He ducked as Sasuke tried to kick him again. Being on the constant defense as he was pressured until backing up into a tree.

'What's his problem!' He thought, dodging a punch that went through the tree behind him.

'At this rate, I'm going to lose!' He thought, receiving a kick to his jaw.

"Naruto!"

'Furball?'

"Don't call me that, foolish mortal! I was able to bypass Orouchmari's seal but only for a few minutes. Use my chakra and put that Uchiha in his place!" The Kyuubi growled.

Naruto opened his eyes to show them a dark red, a slit down the middle. His whisker darkened and fingernails sharpened themselves. His chakra reserves and control were refilled/fixed.

Sasuke's eyes widened in anger at the sudden power he felt from Naruto. He grabbed onto his shoulder but was pushed back. Blood squirted out his mouth as Naruto's punch landed on his stomach.

'He's too quick for me to react!' He thought.

Naruto continued to land taijutsu combo's on his black-haired teammate. With every punch and kick landed he felt his chakra fading. 'I need to end this quickly!' He thought, appearing behind Sasuke.

He took out a seal and tried to slap on his back but was backhand. He stumbled slightly as his body was still not fully recovered. Falling down to the ground as Sasuke jumped on him.

He tried to block his punches but they were too much for him. Noticing his legs are not trapped, he swung to the side to reverse roles with Sasuke. Punches after punches were thrown as his knuckles started to break. But he didn't care!

Sasuke's jaw started to bruise, his force taking its toll.

"Naruto! please stop!"

He stopped mid-way as Sakura hugged from behind. Hearing her whimpers brought him out of his state. Looking down at his other teammate to see he was barely conscious.

"S-Sakura?" He said, dropping down to the ground due to the overdrive and Kyuubi's chakra entering his chakra network.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

He groaned in pain. A headache started to set and his injuries flared up. 'Where am I?' He thought, his eyesight returning back to him. He saw Sakura looking at him with a worried expression.

"Sakura? What happened?"

"We are still in the same spot. It's been two days since you managed to control him." She said, eyes looking away.

'Sasuke?' He thought, "Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Over there."

He looked behind her to see a pretty bandage up dark-haired boy a couple of feet away. He laid back down in discomfort. "Thank you, for taking care of us." He said, causing her to blush at his praise.

"Here."

He greedily took the bottle and drank the whole thing. He sighed in content, "Have you slept yet?" He asked.

"No."

He was able to tell the state she was in. Tired, sleepy, hungry, and injured. "Rest, I'll take the watch." He said with authority in his voice, leaving no rebuttal. Sakura nodded, quickly laid down on the soft, cold grass. Letting sleep finally take over her body. 'Having to fight Orochimaru, watch over us, fight once again, and then stay up for two days straight is quite harsh.' He thought, noticing how short Sakura's hair was. Seeing as no light was entering from outside, he concluded that it was night time.

Thinking back to his recent battle with Sasuke he couldn't help but think how he got that power. Was it from what Orochimaru gave him? 'It must have been. You don't just wake up with 10x the power you had the day before. Without the furball helping me then I would have lost that match.'

Even now, his chakra control was shit. Whatever Orochimaru must have completely fucked up his chakra to the point he can't do ninjutsu.

(Many hours later)

The light started to enter their base. Naruto had watched all night but it wasn't a big deal. He could go days without sleep without it bothering him. Feeling a lot better than last night, he decided to walk out. Blocking the bright light with his hand so his eyes could adapt.

"We need water and food. But I can't wander too far."

He took his time, not wanting to worsen his injuries. His attention was brought somewhere else when he heard a scream not too far. Picking up the pace to see a red-haired girl back up against a tree. A huge bear was growling at her, most likely trying to feast off of her.

He took 2 kunai's and struck them into the bear's eyes. The bear roared in pain, crawling his face. Naruto unsealed Kurarigama since it didn't take too much chakra. With a quick session he slicked the bear's ankles, making it fall to the ground.

With a flick motion, the bear's head rolled onto the ground. He stumbled forward as the girl wrapped her arms around him.

T-Thank you!" The girl shouted, rivers falling from her eyes.

His eyes got distracted by something, her red hair. Ever since Hiruzen told him about the Uzumaki he had done lots of research. The most known appearance of an Uzumaki, red hair.

'Is she?' He thought.

"How can I ever repay you!" She shouted, burying her face in his shirt.

"By answering my question."

She looked at him in curiosity, "Well?"

"Are you an Uzumaki?" He bluntly asked.

"Y-Your not gonna h-hurt me? A-Are you?" She asked, backing away from him.

'What makes her think that?' He thought, "No, I don't want to hurt my family." He stated.

"Don't pretend to be an Uzumaki!" She suddenly shouted, anger replacing her earlier emotion.

"W-What? I am."

"Prove it!"

'How do the hell I'm supp- " An idea popped into his head.

After a few minutes, he showed her the piece of paper, "This is a lock. The owner is supposed to put their blood in the center of the seal. The seal will absorb it and can only open by the person's blood or a relative. If a person tries to use their blood who isn't related then it will blow up." He said.

"I recognize this." She said, investigating his skill in Fuinjutsu.

She quickly sliced her finger, blood dripping onto the seal. The seal seemed to glow absorbing the blood. "Okay, your turn." She said.

He repeated the same action as her. The seal absorbed the blood but didn't blow up. He smiled at the new thought of a family member. He fell down as his relative hugged him.

He gently rubbed her back in comfort as tears fell once again.

"I found you! Oni-chan!" She shouted in excitement.

"Eh? WHAT!"

* * *

He gazed at the fire that was cooking the bear meat. He and Karin said their goodbyes and promised they would meet after the exams. Managing to cut chunks of the huge bear and perform an E-rank to light a fire. Gathering other ingredients to add to the meat, making it tastier.

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned around to see Sakura walk outside. "The meat should be done in an hour or two." He said.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook." She giggled slightly.

"How's Sasuke?" He asked.

"His fever has gone down and his injuries are good for now." She responded.

He nodded at her answer. A comfortable silence followed as the sound of popping was heard. The sun was started to set which brought a dark orange look to the forest.

"I wonder what the 3rd stage will be like," Sakura said, looking up at the sunset.

"Most likely a one on one tournament." He responded.

"Hopefully I make it." She said, doubt in her eyes.

"You will."

She looked at Naruto in surprise. Expecting an answer that went along, "You won't" or "Stop trying." She smiled slightly at the small confidence he gave her.

"If we both make it then you better not get overconfident!" She shouted.

He laughed at her words in a friendly manner, "You need to get a teacher, Sakura." He said, confused at his words.

"Kakashi will only train Sasuke if he makes it, which will probably happen." He stated.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"You have to ask him about that. Just know that when he does only train Sasuke then I know someone who will." He assured, leaving the conversation at that.

* * *

It was the 4th day. Sasuke finally woke but surprisingly forgot what happened a couple of days ago. Come to know that Dosu traded his scroll to have a truce. Sakura gladly accepted it and now they were heading towards the tower. Both needed scrolls in possession. They were in a diamond formation. With Sasuke in front being able to see any traps or genjutsu because of his Sharingan. Naruto and Sakura flanked the sides, watching for any attacks.

"With the state we are in we can't afford to fight another squad," Sakura said.

Both boys nodded at her words, continuing to get to the tower.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke signaled to stop, "There are traps littered everywhere."

"Avoiding it would lead to the team who placed these to ambush," Naruto said.

"let's go right through."

Both boys looked at their pink teammate, "Sasuke and I will perform Jutsu, burning down the portion of the forest. From there we have to worry about the ninjas who set these traps." She said.

"That might be the only option. We have at most an hour until we reach the tower." Naruto said.

"Fine."

Sasuke and Sakura stood side to side as they performed hand seals. In sync, two massive fireballs combined with each other. It was a complete overkill as the forest in front of them was burnt to crisp.

"Hurry! We must have alerted them!" Naruto said.

They ran full speed towards the tower ahead of them. Naruto dunked as shuriken sailed over his head. He looked behind him to see 3 Taki ninjas on his tail.

"6 o'clock," He said, alerting his teammates.

Sasuke turned around and flew a wave of fire towards their way. A girl from the team countered the fire with a water Jutsu.

He unsealed his weapons and started to spin the chain above his head. The opponents tensed as they followed the weapon. But surprisingly Naruto threw it towards a tree in front of him. The chain wrapped around the tree, bringing Naruto along.

Confusion struck the team but then Naruto swung around the tree, aiming straight towards them. One of the slow ones couldn't dodge in time as Naruto slapped a seal on his back.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sasuke said, stopping and turning around.

They dropped down to the ground to see Naruto holding the boy as a hostage.

His blade pressed firmly against the genin's neck.

"Now hold on!" Said the hostage.

"What scroll do you have?" Naruto asked, Sasuke and Sakura appearing behind the scared team.

We have an e-earth scroll." Said the girl, reaching into her bag. A few moments passed until she threw the scroll towards Naruto. "Open it up," Naruto commanded his hostage.

Sweat started to fall down his face as he grabbed the scroll. "If you have an explosive in there then your teammate will die!" Naruto warned, causing the girl's hands to shake even more.

"F-Fine!" She said, pulling out the real scroll and throwing it towards Naruto.

He easily caught the scroll and investigated it, 'Doesn't seem tempered with it' He said, throwing it to a bush behind.

"Shikamaru if you plan on staying hidden than do it better!" He said.

Three figures jumped out of the bushes to reveal Team 10.

"How do you even know what scroll we have?" Choji asked, only receiving a grin in response.

He performed a tiger hand seal and 4 seals glowed around the two remaining Taki genins. 4 red walls formed around them, keeping them locked inside.

"H-Hey we gave you the scroll!" She shouted angrily.

"Ninjas play dirty." He said with a shrug, smirking at their expression. "Sakura, Sasuke let's go!"

He looked at his team to see them giving him a dumbfounded look. He chuckled slightly before running full speed towards the tower.

* * *

**And done! I'm not good with fighting scenes so sorry about that! The next chapter will be the prelims and the 1 month period. Hopefully, this shows just how much better Sakura is than canon Sakura. Also, Sakura will not fall for Naruto. While she started to get mixed feelings about him in the manga that won't happen here. I might pair her and if I do then it will be Lee or Gaara(not sure). I know I already said this but make sure to check my new story! Until later, stay safe! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo! Back with another chapter. We now begin the prelims of the chunin exams. We will be introducing Jirayira in this chapter as well.**

**Review time:**

**StrikerTheFallen: Thank you!**

**atengawchok: Lol, although Ino was supposed to be in the harem.**

**Chue19: At that moment she didn't know it was Orochimaru. With Sasuke attacking him they had to help him. Didn't have much of a choice.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling, enjoying the softness that a bed would give you. They managed to safely make it to the tower with any more interruptions. Still having a day to rest until the second round was officially over.

From what he had seen many teams made it, including Konoha 11 and the sand siblings. 'And to think they finish the round in a little bit more then an hour.'

His chakra was completely ruined by the unknown seal Orochimaru gave him. He took a look at it but it was out of his league. Looking to his left to see Sakura and Sasuke soundly asleep. Each team was assigned a room. They were given resources to recuperate while the timer kept going.

His ears perked up at the soft knocking on the door. Opening the door to see the third Hokage, with a warm smile.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun!"

"Jiji-san?"

"I came to check on you and your team," Hirzuen said, walking into the room.

"They are quite tired," Naruto said, noticing the way Hiruzen was looking at them.

"Yes, that's good. I heard you encountered my...former student."

"Yup, we got our ass kicked."

Hiruzen chuckled at his words, sitting beside Sasuke.

Naruto watched as his Hokage checked Sasuke's neck. A seal of some sort that is mostly the reason the power boast he received. 'He almost beat me from that power. Without Kurama's assistants, I would have died back there. I don't even want to think about how much power he would get later on.' He thought.

"Oh, Jiji-san." He said, Hiruzen now looking at him, "Orochimaru placed a seal on me." Naruto said, lifting up his shirt.

Hiruzen examined it thoroughly, "Don't move." He said, his fingertips glowing from chakra.

Naruto gasps in pain as Hiruzen struck his fingertips onto the seal, turning it counter clock rise. He fell down to his knee, gasping for the desperate need for air.

"Holy shit!"

"You should be fine now," Hiruzen said, patting him on the head softly.

"T-Thank you," Naruto said, standing back up.

The door closed, confirming that Hiruzen wasn't present in the room. With the pain in his stomach now gone, noticing his chakra level coming back to normal.

"Kyuubi?"

"Shut up!"

He laughed at the voice in his head. Looking to his left to see Sakura moving around. Her eyelids open up to show her green eyes.

"Naruto-kun? How much longer do we have?" She said, leaning upwards.

"About 20 hours until the third phase starts." He answered.

"AH!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto using his body to support her. She looked at her ankle to see it firmly wrapped in bandages.

"Where to?"

"I'm hungry." She admitted, a blush appeared on her face.

He nodded, also agreeing with her.

Supporting her with his body weight, making their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Naruto! Sakura!"

They both turn their heads to see team 10 also eating together. Sitting down as they shared brief introductions.

"Mann! Sasuke really scared me back there!" Choji whined.

"Yea, to think he would get so much power," Shikamaru added.

"Oh please! He's still super cute! Didn't you see how he took down that one guy and scared the other one!" Ino said, blushing as she thought about her 'dark prince.'

"Where is he?"

"He is passed out and recovering," Naruto answered.

Saying their goodbyes to team 10 and with a fully satisfied stomach. Helping Sakura lay in bed and stepping out of the room. 'Where is he?'

Continuing to search through the hallways until he felt it again. A dark killer intent was filling the halls. He would have ignored it but it was calling to him. Like if it was meant for him.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

He turned around to see Gaara staring at him, leaning against the wall.

"When we fight...I will kill you. Mother wants your blood." Gaara said with a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"We will see about that," Naruto said, disappearing via body flicker.

"I will taste your blood, Naruto Uzumaki..."

* * *

There was an intense atmosphere surrounding the genins. They were told by the Third Hokage that prelims will be held. With the number of genins available, they decided to cut the numbers by half, again. Two names will be drawn on a screen. Once chosen, both contests will be put in a one on one situation.

The proctor of the third exam, Hayate Gekkō, did reserve the right to step in and stop the fight when he felt that there was a clear winner.

He sent a glance at Sasuke, seeing him rub the seal on his neck. It nerved him to think that Sasuke could become so selfish whenever tapping into that unknown power.

Haku waved at from behind the Hokage, Returning the gesture with a smile. His lips curved downwards as Zabuza purposely stepped in front of Haku, stopping their interaction.

The sound was heard from the board as it randomly searched through two names. Their muscles tensed up as the clicking stopped.

Sasuke Uchila vs Yoroi Akadō

"Remember Sasuke, don't use any jutsus," Kakashi warned.

"Hm." Sasuke grunted at the thought, jumping down from the railings.

The match started with Yoroi stealing Sasuke's chakra with his chakra absorption. The match seemed hopeless for Sasuke until he thought about Rock Lee combos on him. He used the Lion Combo, a partial copy of Rock Lee's Front Lotus, which had been captured by Sasuke's Sharingan. Yoroi was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke advanced to the next round.

Naruto watched as Kakashi took Sasuke away to seal the curse mark.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate yelled as a medic came to pick up an unconscious Yorori.

Their attention was brought back to the screen as it searched through names.

Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame

"What? I thought Sasuke completely ruined his arms." Sakura said, amazed by the guy's endurance.

"Begin!"

Shino commanded a multitude of insects to attack Zaku from behind, leaving the one-armed Zaku unable to defend himself with his unidirectional technique. Zaku then revealed he could use both arms, but it was too late. The insects had blocked the tubes in Zaku's arms, building up the chakra he was trying to use and making the arms explode, thus ending the fight.

"Winner! Shino Aburame!"

"Way to go Shino!" Kiba suddenly yelled, causing Hinata to shrink at the stares they got.

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanka

Sakura tensed up as she read her name. It finally came to her fight and it was with her rival.

"Do not overthink it, you got this," Naruto whispered, bringing her confidence high.

She nodded firmly before jumping down to the arena.

"To think I would fight you! This is going to be super easy!" Ino mocked.

Sakura took a deep breath, taking her blonde's teammate advice. 'Don't fall to her tricks' She told herself.

"Begin!"

Sakura's eyes stared at Ino with a death glare. Scaring Ino seeing as she never saw her like this.

Sakura started performing hand seals, shocking the Konoha ninjas as she ended on a tiger sign.

She inhaled deeply, enlarging her stomach before exhaling out. A large fireball came out of her mouth, going straight towards Ino. Ino's eyes widened in surprise, dodging to the side. She grunted in pain as her foot was burnt.

"Wow! When did she know that!" Kiba asked, also surprised by the Jutsu.

"Naruto, did Kakashi teach her that?" A stunned Kurenai asked.

"Hm? Oh no, I did." He answered.

"Interesting," Kurenai said, looking back at the fight.

Sakura ducked under Ino's punch, kicking her in the ribs. She continued to pressure her, sending punches and kicks. She pretended to miss a punch, causing Ino to smirk. Suddenly a kunai came out from under Sakura's wrist, successfully cutting her cheek. She kicked her legs, making her fall to the ground.

Ino managed to roll to the side, dodging Sakura's heel kick that cracked the ground. Patiently waiting for Ino to attack, as she regained her breathing to a normal level.

Sakura got tired of waiting, making two shadow clones.

'Wait what?! I can't tell which one is the real one.' Ino thought, looking back and forth between the three. 'Are they real shadow clones?' She thought, receiving her answer as all Sakura's pulled out a kunai.

Both clones and the original threw their kunais then performed hand seals. Suddenly the three kunais multiplied into 30.

Ino grabbed two kunais from her pouch, trying to block the kunais. Cuts appeared all over her body and clothes, blood dripping down her skin.

'It's all or nothing.' Ino thought, performing hand seals.

Naruto watched as Ino's body fell, looking at Sakura's stiff body. 'Did she get it off?' He thought worriedly. Naruto muscles tensed as Sakura's hand slowly raised into the air. It pained him to see Sakura get disqualified. After all the harsh training he put her though...just to lose.

"Protector I forf-"

"Sakura! You better not let Ino finish those words!" Naruto shouted, breaking the silence throughout the arena. Eyes darted to him.

Sakura suddenly clenched her head in pain. Her lips pressed together as she tried to fight against the invasion.

"Cha! Don't disappoint Naruto-kun!" Inner Sakura yelled, struggling to fight against Ino's possession Jutsu. Her brain felt like melting, an invisible barrier stood in front of her. 'I can't lose here! I have so much to prove!' She yelled, closing her eyes and running through the barrier. Opening her eyes to see Ino's unconscious body on the ground.

Confusion ran through her mind, looking at the bystander watching her. Instincts took over her body as she dodged a kunai that sailed overhead. Looking forward to seeing a struggling Ino, breathing hard.

'I have a decent amount of chakra, although she doesn't have any.' Sakura thought, running towards Ino.

They meet in the middle, their hands readied to hit each for the last time.

'She's going to directly hit me. I simply need to dodge and counterattack.' Sakura thought.

Ino punched straight forward, expecting to hit something. She opened her eyes in confusion, not seeing Sakura in front of her. Eyes widening in shock as Sakura dodged under the punch.

"CHA!"

Sakura's fist impacted Ino's cheek, sending her flying back. Her breathing grew harsher, noticing the unmoving body of her rival's. 'Did I do it?' She thought.

"Winner! Sakura Haruno!" Hayate yelled, checking over Yamanaka's body.

She smiled in excitement, 'I did it!'

'CHA! Of course, we did!' Inner Sakura yelled in victory.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction as the medics carried her away. Looking back down the hallway to see Naruto giving her a congratulations smile.

'I did it.'

Naruto watched as the medics carried his teammate away. Happy that both of his teammates made it to the 3rd round of the chains. 'Now, it's up to me.' He thought, looking at the screen searched through more names.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka

"Finally! Come on Akamaru! This is going to be too easy!" Kiba yelled, jumping down to the arena.

'Seems like I get to the dog.' He groaned in annoyance, jumping over the railing.

"Begin!"

Naruto's game plan was putting pressure on both of them. He knew about how Inuzuka fought with their ninken. Overwhelming their opponent until he was beaten senseless.

He sealed his weapon, gripping it harshly before rushing towards a surprised Kiba.

"Wha!" Kiba said, barely dodging the strike. Continuing to backstep until he backed up against a wall.

"Akarumaru!" He yelled, tossing a food pill over Naruto.

'What is that?' Naruto thought, backing away.

Akamaru fur turned a dark red, more wild. His teeth enlarged, becoming shaper than before. A poof of smoke covered his tiny body, revealing a second Alina in his place.

'What? A clone?' Naruto thought, watching the clone get on all fours, 'No, it's not.' activating his dojutsu. The world around Him slowed down, watching his opponent spin at a quick speed. Flipping backward, avoiding two like drills that impacted the ground. They ricocheted off the ground and redirected towards him again.

He sank underground, feeling the vibrations of the drills. Stopping right under Akamaru, trying to grab onto his ankles. With Akarumaru's sense of smell, he was able to jump away before getting grabbed.

Kiba suddenly threw 2 smoke bombs, blocking his field of vision. Of course, this didn't do much as Naruto released a strong gust of wind.

"Akarumaru!" Kiba yelled, looking back at Naruto in anger. "You damn bastard!" He shouted, rushing him.

Naruto dodged his attacks with ease. His emotions are not in check so it was easy to dodge his attacks. Naruto surged his wind chakra with his weapon, making it longer and deadly. With a flick, a cut appeared on Kiba's shoulder. He grunted in pain, holding onto the wound.

Naruto punched him in the stomach, making him lean forward. Blood came out of blood, falling onto the ground. With a kick to the head, Kiba's body smashed into the wall.

Hayate looked over Kiba's body, deeming him unconscious.

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled, pushing Kiba off the wall to show an imprint.

The screen rolled through more names until coming to a stop.

Temari Sabaku vs Tenten

Tenten and Temari meet in the middle of the arena. An ignorant smirk on Temari's face.

"Give up girl. It will save us the trouble." Temari jokes, noticing that it didn't affect her upcoming planet.

"Begin!"

Instantly Temari whipped her fan towards Tenten. Strong winds battled against her but with the help of chakra, she wasn't blown away.

'My weapons won't do anything against her. She could just blow them away with ease, in that case.' Tenten thought, rushing towards Temari position.

Tenten unsealed a Kanata, engaging Temari in close combat. With Temari's fan she was able to block the strikes from Tenten but not everything.

A cut appeared just below her eye, showing just how close Tenten is to winning. She raised her sword to swiped down but was kicked away. A strong wind followed right behind, not allowing her to stand up. She jumped back, performing hand seals in mid-air.

A huge dragon came out of Tenten's mouth, a furious look in its eyes. It roared loudly before charging straight on. It sliced through her attack like a hot knife to butter. Becoming stronger as it went against the wind, powering up fire jutsu.

Temari's eyes widened in horror as the dragon came at her. Pushing chakra to the bottom of her feet and jumping to the side. She becomes angry at the soft burns on her right leg.

Opening up her fan further to show two moon-like circles appearing, 'Stop this!' She thought, swinging her fan.

Tenten laid down a seal, pushing chakra through it. A dome appeared, quickly hiding behind it. She watched as deep dents appeared on the dome but held on barely. Jumping up into the air as two scrolls dance around her. With a point of a finger, she was able to direct over 300 kunais, shurikens, swords, and balls right at Temari.

Temari once again releases a strong wind attack, taking advantage of Tenten still being in the air.

Cuts appeared all over Tenten's body as her own attack was deflected right at her. Deciding to charge forward to act upon taijutsu once again. Holding a kunai in each hand, sparks flying into the air as Temari's fan blocked her strikes.

Tenten's eyes widened in shock as a sizzling sound made it to her ear. She located the sound to see an explosion seal strapped onto her shoulder.

BOOM!

Debris flew everyone like a cloud of black smoke rose.

"Tenten-chan!" Lee shouted, almost falling off the second floor.

Naruto's eyes gripped the railing in worry. That explosion could kill her if she didn't do anything about it. A kanata broke through the smoke, making Temari lean her head to dodge.

The smoke dispersed to show Tenten holding onto her right arm. 'Whew! If I didn't ripe off my shoulder then I could have died! Ugh! I just bought this!' Tenten groaned, feeling the pain set into her. She was breathing hard, but so was her opponent. They managed to share the same amount of hits.

two shadow clones appeared by her side, taking a stance. They rushed Temari from three directions, making her step back.

Temari sent a wind attack towards one clone, effectively destroying it. She turned around to dodged under a kick and used her fan to destroy the second clone. Temari tried to block from the original but ended up getting kicked in the face.

Blood smeared her lips, flying up into the air because of the power behind the kick. Unexpectedly Temari recovered and spun in the air. With the speed and power behind the spin, she let go of her fan.

Tenten's gasp in pain as the fan hit her right in the shoulder. Cringing as a cracking sound was heard.

'This is bad! My left shoulder is probably broken while my right one is completely burnt from the explosion.' She thought.

Bringing her working arm up to block from Temari. She poofs out a bamboo made out of steel. With only one arm to use this was going to be difficult.

Temari tried to back up to make the distance but Tenten instantly appeared in front of her. Temari leaned forward as the bamboo flew over her head. Tenten rolled over her by using her back and tried to strike her but Temari's fan came up to block.

Temari slid her fan forward, hearing a painful scream come from Tenten's as the fan struck against her most likely broken shoulder. Not letting her gather her breath, Temari kicked her in the stomach. Suddenly the ground behind Temari broke open to show another clone.

"Dammit!" Temari yelled, crouching down as a kunai priced her thigh. She punched the clone out of existence before turning back to the real one. She unclasped the handle on her fan, extending it fully to show three purple circles. torrents winds came out the fan, heading towards Tenten.

Tenten made three other clones, appearing by herself. They performed hand seals in sync, before releasing a strong current from their mouths.

The two wind attacks struck in the middle, fighting for dominance. Tenten's newly mastered wind Jutsu started to slowly overpower Temari's attack. While this attack was powerful, the one drawback was that the user couldn't move.

She looked to the right to see Temari swinging her fan. Releasing a strong wind attack at her. Temari's attack hit dead-on as Tenten's body flew backward. Before she could hit the wall someone catches her.

She opened her eyes tiredly to see two ocean-like eyes staring at her in worry.

"Naruto-kun?" She managed to say before coughing out bad, "I'm sorry." Tenten said, looking down in disappointment.

Naruto's eyes softened at her words, "You did great. You make everyone proud."

Thankfully the wind generated from Temari's made a cloud, blocking anyone from seeing them talk. Two more medics came out with a stretcher.

"Wait!" Temari yelled, calling out to the medics. She looked down at Tenten's wounded body, "We need to spar someday." She requested, receiving a nod from Tenten before she was carried away.

"You're pretty strong."

Temari turned around to see Naruto looking at her.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered, a blush appearing on her face.

"Okay kid, the next match is about to start." Hayate interrupted, watching the screen look through names.

Rock Lee vs Gaara Sabaku

"Yosh! I shall show everyone the power of youth!" Lee yelled in excitement.

"Lee! Show them!" Guy encouraged him, raising his confidence.

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted, jumping down the railing.

"Begin!"

At first, none of Rock Lee's taijutsu attacks managed to penetrate or circumvent Gaara's Shield of Sand, until Lee removed the weights he was wearing on his legs. The boost of speed was such that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements, and Gaara was hit for the first time in his life.

However, Gaara was revealed to be using Armour of Sand to keep Lee's attacks from working on him. Realizing that his normal attacks will no longer work, Lee then used his Front Lotus on Gaara, but in the end, it was revealed that it had been a sand clone. Having no other way to end the match, and with Guy's permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him.

He then proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his Reverse Lotus. However, as Gaara fell to the ground, he dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara then used his Sand Binding Coffin to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg.

Naruto widened his eyes in shock, anger sweeping into his body. Guy appeared, hitting Gaara's sand from attacking Lee any further.

"Don't move or you WILL die." Naruto calmly said with a kunai to his throat but his eyes held hatred for Gaara.

Medics came in to check over Lee's body. Seeing the severe injuries that Gaara gave him, they eagerly put him on a sketcher.

"Will he be fine?!" Guy asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but he won't even be a ninja again." The medic responded.

Naruto heard the medic's voice, his hatred doubling for Gaara.

"When we meet in the third round. Don't expect to come out alive." Naruto whispered in a dead tone, causing Gaara to smile.

"Winner! Gaara Sabaku!"

The screen turned back on, before stopping on two names.

Hinata hyuga vs Neji hyuuga

At first, Neji assaulted Hinata psychologically, using her fears to convince her that she had no possibility of winning. However, after being inspired by Naruto's courage, Hinata decided to fight to prove that she could be brave as well. They both fought using the Hyūga Gentle Fist style and the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai which Kakashi asserted to surpass the Sharingan. While they initially seemed to the observers to be equally matched, Neji managed to interrupt Hinata's chakra flow in her arms, disabling her ability to use Gentle Fist. Hinata still tried to go on, and it was only the exam proctor's intervention that stopped Neji from killing her.

"Winner! Neji Hyuuga!"

Naruto clenched his fist at Neji's actions. 'To kill his own family?' He thought in anger, 'Family is something I would die for! Yet, Neji almost killed his cousin without remorse!' His teeth clasped together.

'I will show him to not take a family member for granted.' He promised, calming himself down.

* * *

'Seems like I'm fighting the Hyuuga boy.' Naruto thought, walking down the roads of Konoha. He stopped momentarily at the sound of someone giggling. Quickly activating his dojutsu to spot a middle-aged man peeking into the hot springs from a tree.

Jumping up onto a tree to get a better view of this 'pervert'. The man was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes. Attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore handguards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

"Hey, what are you looking at."

Jiraiya looked to his right to see a blonde boy with blue eyes staring at him.

"WHA!"

Naruto watched as he spooked the man and fell off the tree. He jumped down to see the man patting away the dust on his clothes, "Frog hermit." He said, taking notice the man looked similar to toads. 'Wait.'

"The title "Frog Hermit" is merely a disguise. I shall tell you my true disguise...I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, West...Not even in the heavens! I am one of the sannin...White-haired frog tamer. Even a baby would stare in awe...the great Jiraiya! That is me! Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said, going through a series of poses.

"Uhh..."

A deadpan look appeared on Jiraiya'a face at Naruto's reaction to his amazing introduction. 'This brat looks familiar to my deceased student. Could it be?' He thought.

"Say! What's your name?"

"Naruto...Uzumaki."

'So this is Minato and Kushina's kid. Hm?' He thought. "How about this! If you don't tell on me then I shall train you for the month period before the third round comes up." He proposed.

'Rejecting the request of a sannin especially if he wants to trains you would be dumb. Although how does he know I'm in the chunin exams?'

"Really? Fine then! Deal." He said, holding out his hand. Jiraiya in return merely smirks before shaking his hand. "Right! Follow me!"

He leads him towards the outside of the village. A clearing which had a huge hole in the ground extending about a mile long. It also had a small waterfall that fell into a lake.

"Alrighty, kid! Do you know what water walking is?"

"Yes."

"Can you fight on it?"

"Yes."

"Uh okay," Jiraiya said, a huge seal appearing in his hand. "Now, as a sign of trust between us. I will let you sign the toad summoning contract." He said, unrolling the scroll.

Naruto looked in interest, 'The Toad Summoning is one of the strongest contracts you could have. It's surprising that Jiraiya of The Sannin will give it to me. He doesn't even know me so why?' He thought, looking at Jiraiya suspiciously.

"Write your name in blood then imprint your hand," Jiraiya commanded.

Naruto nodded, slicing this finger with a kunai. Following each step just before the cut could heal up.

"Good! Now, perform these hand seals." Jiraiya said, showing Naruto a series of hand seals.

Naruto mesmerized the hand seals shown to him. Repeating what his new mentor Did, and slamming his hand on the ground. A huge cloud of smoke covered the area.

"Where am I!? Jiraiya!" A loud deep voice called out. "Why have you summoned me?! I don't see any opponents nearby!" The smoke dispersed itself to show a huge toad,

"Now hold on Gamabunta! I didn't summon you!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Well then, who did?" Gamabunta asked.

"I did."

Gamebunta looked up to see Naruto on top of his head. A determination looked on his face.

'Minato!? No, is this Minato's offspring?' Gamabunta concluded.

"You think you could summon me brat!" Gamabunta yelled in anger.

Naruto's face didn't change, unfazed by his words.

'Interesting, even Minato showed fear.'

"Gamabunta! I want you to let Naruto work with the toads." Jiraiya asked.

"He needs to go through the trail."

"What trail?" Naruto asked.

"You must stay on top of his head for 10 hours," Jiraiya answered.

Naruto looked down to see a better picture of the massive toad. He has colored a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he received a scar at some point in the past. His tongue has a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He wore a large blue happi vest that has the kanji 蝦 (ebi) on the back, and carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also carries a large kiseru pipe, residing to the side of his mouth.

"Deal!" Naruto answered confidently.

"Hang out tight kid!" Gamabunta yelled.

* * *

The sunset was setting. He laid down tired at today's activity. Having to hold down on a toad that was constantly moving for 10 hours was tiring. Sweat poured down his face, enjoying the cold wind slapping against him.

"You did great kid."

He looked to his left to see Jiyiara sitting down beside him.

"Yea, pretty tired." He said.

"Good because for the rest of the month we are going to train. We need to make a game plan on taking on this Hyuga." Jiraya said, receiving a firm nod from Naruto.

"Say, what about those eyes you got." He asked.

Naruto looked at him sternly. While most higher-ups knew about his eyes they didn't know how powerful it was. It was literally a combination of both the Sharingan and Bakugan. Also, healing someone who was on the blink of death. While Nohime told him to not perform that jutsu unless I HAVE too. Supposedly there was another level to the eye but that required taking another user's eyes.

"It's called Shuhōgan." (取崩眼, Demolishing Eye; Literally "eye that takes away until nothing remains")

"Really? Never heard about it." Jiraria said, thinking of any information he might have on it.

"Only two other people have manifested it. My mentor and a boy that she killed." He answered truthfully.

"What's her name?" Jiraiya said with a stern look.

"Nōhime Hirume."

Naruto's eyebrow rose at Jiraiya.

"What?"

"That old hag is still wandering around?" Jiraiya said jokingly.

"Do you know her?"

"Well, of course, she is after all the one who almost killed the Fourth Hokage."

'Nōhime almost killed my father? I didn't know that...'

"What do you know about her?" He asked, pretending to not know who the fourth Hokage was.

"Ah, she originally came from the land of water. During the Warring States Period, she was the head of the Hirume Clan, the greatest force within the Land of Water. Later, she was seen again under a different name as part of the Kinkaku Force, carrying out the attack on Tobirama Senju. During the third shinobi world war, Nōhime and Minato fought. The battle lasted hours until ultimately both of them fell down to their wounds and exhaustion. I managed to take Minato to the hospital and imprison her. Haven't heard much about her since."

Naruto grew amazed at that. Supposedly his father was the strongest shinobi of his time. Yet Nōhime tied with him. "Wait? How does she look so young if she was born during the Warring States Period?" He asked.

"We are not quite sure. But from what we could gather she could suck the life force of people, thus increasing her life span." Jiraiya answered.

"Are you gossiping about me? You damn pervert."

They located the voice to see Nōhime looking at Jiraiya.

"Long t-time n-no see!" Jiraiya stuttered, backing away with his hands in front of him.

"Why are you talking to my student?" Nōhime commanded.

"I'm just giving him the Toad Contract." He defended himself, receiving a harsh look.

"Fine. I will allow it." She said, causing Jiraiya to breathe properly.

"Well, I have to go! Same time tomorrow Naruto." He said, Naruto nodding at his words, "Ah still looking as young as before, Nōhime!" Jiraiya commented, chuckling as a kunai almost pierced his head.

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked, surprising her.

"Yup I did." She said, sitting behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It wasn't really important. Also, are you leaving me for the damn hermit!" She shouted.

He sweatdropped at her question, "I'm sorry! He offered to train me!" He pleaded.

Naruto looked up to see her chuckling at his apologly.

"It's fine. Just don't forget about me!" She said.

A comfortable silence broke out between the two. Simply enjoying the time as the sunset was in the distance.

"Ah, I saw that your team all passed onto the third stage." She said.

"Yup, although I feel bad for Sakura."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have anyone to train her for the third round."

She smirked at his words, "Ooh don't worry, I can take care of her."

"Really?" He asked, receiving a nod from her.

"You better not underestimate her or else she's going to pummel you into the ground." She remarked, getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"We will see about that!"

* * *

**And done! The next chapter will be the third stage of the chunin exams! This won't be like normal canon chunin exams. It went continue onto the finals and will have a winner. Unfortunately, Tenten didn't make it. (SORRY) The invasion on Konoha will be the same though. Wrote a little about ****Nōhime backstory hopefully you enjoyed their interaction. Leave your review on this chapter or a guess on who win the chunin exams! Until later, stay safe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! First thing first, sorry for the wait. With school starting back up I will be busier than usual. Meaning; updates will take longer before. It should only take about 2 weeks for a chapter to be uploaded. There are times when I will update in a single week.**

**We are now beginning the 3rd round of the chunin exams. I had thoughts about Naruto learning the rasengan but decided against it. The chunin exams will be very different from cannon. Firstly, Sakura and Dosu will partake in the 3rd round. With Sakura making it past the 2nd round she will need someone to fight in order to balance it out. The 3rd round will carry out to the finals. The attack on Konoha will still be a thing. I also kept Rasa alive to give Nohime a role and for Temari's benefits. Gaara will still become Kazekage like in canon. Pretty much when the attack begins nothing change, such as Hiruzen's death.**

**Reviews:**

**Chue19: Thank you!**

**Thor94: Thank you! We will see if Naruto does kill him!**

**"Speaking"**

**"Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

9 genin stood in the middle of the stadium. The convivial feeling of everyone waiting for the final round to start. Merchants, daimyo, kages, or simply civilians watched eagerly. It's been a month since the end of the 2nd round. A month to train and learn anything in hopes of winning the chunin exams.

"Unfortunately due (cough) to circumstances Hayate couldn't make it. (cough) I will be your Procter, Genma Shiranui. The rules will be the same as from the prelims. In order to advance to the next round, your opponent must give in or be unable to continue fighting. Of course, I do reserve the right to step in and stop the fight when he felt that there was a clear winner. Now, can everyone head up except Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said.

"Good luck Naruto-kun. Make sure to not lose so I can beat your ass!" Sakura jokingly said, waving before leaving.

Naruto nodded firmly, grinning slightly at her words. Turning around to see nobody but Neji and Genma. He looked up the hokage stand to see Hiruzen and the Kazekage patiently waiting for the match to start.

"Ah, a Hyuga! It's been quite a while since I saw a Hyuga show their strength. I almost feel bad for the blonde boy." The Kazekakure said.

"Yes, we are in quite a show. But I believe the boy can hold himself against the Hyuga." Hiruzen said, grinding slightly. 'Go on Naruto-kun! Show them why the Uzumaki's were so feared!'

"Begin!"

"Give up."

Naruto looked at Neji in confusion.

"Fate has decided for me to win this match. Save us both the time and surrender." Neji said.

"Fate is something you shouldn't hold onto. I will show you why." Naruto countered, unsealing his weapon.

Neji stared intently at Naruto's new weapon. "Nothing you do will change fate," Neji said, veins appeared around his eyes.

Naruto sent chakra to his eyes, replacing them with dark red eyes. "Let's begin!" He said, three red chakra currents coming out from his left eye. The red chakra swirled around his eye, only reaching a couple of inches outwards.

Instantly, the chain connected to his blade shot forward with extreme speed. Neji's eyes widened slightly in awe, barely dodging the chain that would make a hole in his head.

'Interesting, he is able to combine his wind element chakra with his weapon.' Neji thought, 'No matter, he will fall soon.'

(Up in the stands)

"Wow! I didn't even notice Naruto move his hand!" Ino shouted in shock.

Sakura watched the fight between the prodigy Hyuga and her blonde teammate. She is quite worried about Naruto. 'Of course, I believe he could win! Although, Neji might just kill him. Hell! He almost killed his own cousin without a second thought. But Naruto-kun is strong!' Sakura thought, cheering Naruto on.

(Back with the fight)

Naruto dodged under Neji's fist, his eyes working overtime. Most would say that fighting against a Hyuga with taijutsu would be suicidal. While it was true, even in this fight. He needed to be close to the prodigy. With the help of his eyes and constant training gave him the ability to dodge Neji's palm strikes.

Taking notice of his opponent's expression changing, slightly getting mad at the fact that he could dodge his attacks. 'Fuck with his emotions and his strikes will be easier to dodge.' Naruto thought.

"Well come on then, hit me for once." He said, jumping over a sweep from the Hyuga. Neji's eyes glared harsher than before. Naruto's words impacting Neji.

"Let's take it up a notch!"

Rolling over Neji's overstretched arm, appearing behind him. A sphere of wind started to form in his unoccupied palm. 'If Pervy-sage didn't lie to me then he shouldn't be able to see me.' He thought, launching forward.

Neji's eyes widened at Naruto's speed to appear behind him. 'What!? How does he know of the Bakugan's weakness?' He thought in shock, taking notice of the chakra being concentrated to one point. Leaning to the right to see Naruto's attack barely misses him by a centimeter. Neji's lips curving upwards into a smirk, his palm hitting Naruto's elbow. The sound of a broken bone being bent and snapped in half was heard.

Naruto gasped in pain, jumping away to a safe distance. He looked down at his left arm, noticing the damage Neji made.

'Hey, Furball! How long before my arm is healed?'

He heard a growl inside his head, "Don't call me that! At most two minutes before it's good as new."

"Are you able to continue?" Genma said, inspecting the injury.

"Yes!" Cringing at his bone being moved back in place.

He sidestepped Neji's palm, not wanting to get hit again. 30 shadow clones suddenly appeared next to Naruto.

"Distract him."

Each clone nodded at their owner's words. Running straight towards Neji. A poof of smoke would appear every time a clone was destroyed in an attempt to slow down Neji. With each clone being destroyed, he was able to gather more information about his opponent's style of attack.

"Give me wind!"

A clone popped in existence, nodding at the command. In sync, both Naruto's started to perform hand seals. A large fireball was released from the original's mouth. Moments later the fireball was powered up, making it tenfold stronger. Neji watched as the fireball came nearer. The distance between him and the attack was too close.

'I have no choice.' He thought.

"Kaiten!"

A sphere made entirely out of chakra surrounded Neji's body. Spinning at extreme speeds with the help of his body. The fireball struck the sphere of chakra, battling for dominance. Seconds later the fireball was repelled off the sphere, impacting against the wall, making a hole.

Suddenly a mist started to form. Covering the view from the spectators, causing many to try to see inside.

"That was a jutsu invented by the main house. Only they can learn it, yet, I was able to observe it from a distance. Finally, I'm able to use that very same attack. A useful technique that isn't taught to the branch house because we are 'lesser' than them." Neji spoke out.

"Then try to make your family come together again. Instead of trying to kill your cousin in anger, help her." Naruto said.

"The branch family's only purpose is to serve and protect the main family. You see, my father had a twin. But because my father was born minutes later, he was deemed to serve the branch house. One night, Hinata was getting kidnapped from a Kumo ninja. Father struck down the kidnapper. Kumo denied everything but instead wanted the killer of their ninja. If not given then another war would have started. My father was to take his place! To be killed by Kumo ninja. The branch family lives to serve! Our fate is decided by a simple seal implanted on our forehead." Neji said, taking off his headband to show a seal of some sort.

Due to the mist, Naruto couldn't see the seal. But because of his eyes, he sensed the seal on Neji's forehead.

Nauto chose to stay silent. Not knowing what to say next. 'He bears so much hatred for the main family. That seal forces him to believe that fate already chose how he will die.' Naruto thought.

"It doesn't matter now. For I will win this match because fate decided it." Neji said, striking at Naruto.

He back dodged the attack, slashing at his attacker. The swing caused a breakthrough in the mist. Neji's body exposed only for a second before disappearing back in the mist. Three more chakra networks appeared in the mist.

"Don't think this trick will work again!" Neji shouted, charging towards the real Naruto.

He successfully hit Naruto in the stomach. His chakra system was completely corrupted by the attack. The mist started to disperse. Showing Naruto on the ground unconscious.

The crowd was confused about what happened inside the mist.

"Procter! End the mat- "

The ground in front of Neji broke open. Another Naruto appeared, uppercutting Neji.

'Crap I missed!' The clone thought as a sphere of chakra killed him.

The real Naruto on the ground stood up. Running over to the sphere. Watching as Neji's attack ran in a counter clock rise. He pushed chakra to his legs before running with the sphere. Gaining enough speed before running into the attack. He saw Neji's eyes widened in shock; his body still rotating.

Naruto reached into his bag, pulling out a seal before throwing it towards Neji. Instantly covering his eyes as a stunningly loud sound was heard. A scream of pain reached his ears.

He opened his eyes to see Neji's covering his eyes. Blood sweeping through his fingers. Falling down to the ground and continuing to shout in pain.

A shift kick to the end ended those screams. A motionless Hyuga body laid on the ground with Naruto standing over him.

Genma teleported next to him, looking at the unmoving body.

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki! (cough)"

Silence engulfed the stadium. The demon boy managed to defeat the prodigy Hyuga? No one knew how to act. Suddenly clapping was heard from somewhere. Naruto's ears tracked the noise and found out who it was.

Haku, Sakura, Tenten, and Lee were clapping for him. He saw Nōhime and Zabuza grinning at him. Soon enough the rest of Konoha 11 also joined in. Slowly but surely shouts of congratulation were being said towards him. The entire stadium was clapping for him on behalf of putting a good show for them.

But he didn't like that.

Almost everyone here put him down somehow when he was younger. So why were they doing this now? Yes, Jiji-san did tell him that he needed to earn respect from the village. 'I don't need their respect!' He said in anger, disappearing from the stadium.

Haku's smile fell down at the reaction of Naruto receiving so much attention. She knew just how mistreated he was until he learned how to protect himself. Naruto would never accept such a thing now. After everything they put him through, this was the least he wanted.

"Go."

She turned to her left to see Zabuza looking at her.

"Go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

That was all she needed before disappearing in a cluster of snowflakes.

* * *

"Can Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku come down!" Genma shouted.

The sand in the middle of the stadium started to move. Completely covering a certain area before vanishing. There stood Gaara with a menacing look to his eyes. Arms folded under his chest, waiting for his opponent.

Many seconds later and still no sign of Sasuke. The crowd looked around confused about what was going to happen. An anbu appeared next to Genma, whispering towards him.

"Gaara Sabaku (cough) wins by default! - "

Genma became slightly annoyed at the boos and trash being thrown towards him.

"Due to popular (cough) demand, Sasuke will not be (cough) disqualified!" Genma said, disappointment in his eyes.

Suddenly the crowd had a different reaction to his words. No more were the boos but instead cheerful ones.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but your (cough) match will be postponed," Genma said.

"Mother could wait," Gaara said before leaving.

"Can Shino Abrume and Kankuro Sabaku come down!"

"Procter! I forfeit!" Kankuro surprisedly said.

"Winner by default! Shino (cough) Aburame!"

"What a shame." He said, disappearing in a cluster of bugs.

"Anyway. Can (cough) Temari Sabaku and Shikamaru (cough) Nara come down." Genma's voice was heard throughout the various conversations.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru said, looking over the railing, an irritated look on his face.

"Come on Shika! Go kick her ass!" Ino encouraged and Choji nodded in agreement.

"This is too much work, I might just- " Shikarmaru's eyes widened in shock, the ground coming closer as gravity worked against him. He pummeled into the ground, dust rising where he impacted.

"Troublesome." He said, looking up to see Ino looking down at him with a glare and Choji with a worried expression.

Looking towards his opponent his lips curving down even more. "And to top it off it's a girl."

"What? You scared to hit a girl?" Temari jokes, placing her hands on her hip.

Genma looked between the computers with a bored expression, "Ready? Begin!"

Both Temari and Shikamaru were excellent strategists, but Shikamaru was better. Although it appeared throughout the match that Shikamaru was using pointless attacks, he was actually five steps ahead, and managed to skilfully manipulate Temari into a position where he could attack from behind, using the tunnel which Naruto had dug during his match with Neji to stealthily extend his Shadow Imitation Technique. This took control over Temari's body, and forced her to imitate every one of Shikamaru's movements. Although Shikamaru could have won, he quit instead, saying that he was too low on chakra.

"Winner! (cough) Temari Sabaku!"

(With Naruto)

He was in a very bad mood. While he would try to hold his emotions from being known this time was different. He was livid! 'How dare they applaud! Now?! When I become their scapegoat. I was a punching bag to release their emotions for something I didn't do! Naruto mentally shouted, punching the tree next to him. A large piece of the tree was blasted because of his punch, pieces flying everywhere.

"Naruto-kun."

Haku managed to catch the brief anger in Naruto's eyes before they were hidden. Taking notice of the destroyed tree next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worriedness laced in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just let my emotions get the better of me." He said, brushing his clothes.

She stared at him, noticing the uncaring tone in his voice. She didn't believe his words, 'Naruto-kun doesn't get riled up unless there is a deeper meaning.'

"You should know that you can't keep things hidden from me. I can read you like a book. So, what's wrong." She asked, her eyes softening at Naruto's sigh.

"Why are they being so positive about me?! No, I don't want them to continue to hate me but damn it! Why now! They hated me for becoming a ninja. For simply breathing the same air they did! I don't need their approval, I never did." He said, his hands gripping his pants. "When this is all over, they will hate me to no end!"

Haku listened intently to Naruto's words. Understanding why he was so frustrated about what happened earlier. "The people of Konoha can be very blind. They obviously see success or good doings over emotions and feelings. They are naive about the problem. It shows great character on you to advance in your life even though they were against you. They wish death upon you but yet here you are; going into the quarter-finals. You defeated the Hyuga prodigy that was deemed to win the match. You managed to change that and defeat him. Don't pay their shouts any attention, rather, focus on us watching you and being proud of you." She said in a motherly tone, expressing what she thought.

Naruto's lips slightly curved upwards, feeling better than before.

Haku widened her eyes before smiling. Two arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her cheeks heating up from the unexpected interactions from the two.

"Thank you." She managed to hear, her head laid softly against his chest since he was almost a head taller than her.

Returning the hug and staying together in an embrace, enjoying the silent company.

"(Cough) (cough) Am I interrupting something?" A stern voice rang out.

They instantly let go of each other. Their cheeks become red.

"Zabuza!" Haku shouted, looking down in embarrassment.

"Kid, Sakura's match is about to start. I just wanted to check if you were going to make it." Zabuza said in a serious tone, looking between the two.

"R-Right!" Naruto said, running off to the stadium.

Zabuza glared at Naruto's back then brought his eyes back to Haku.

"We were having a moment!" Haku defended herself.

"If you like the kid then just tell him already!" Zabuza jokes, causing Haku to blush further.

"T-That's not t-true!" Haku shouted, running after Naruto. Clearly embarrassed by Zabuza's statement.

* * *

"Winner! Temari Sabaku!"

A series of shouts and clapping was heard throughout the stadium. After such a great show they deserved it after all.

"What a promising daughter you have Kazekage-dono!" Hiurzen said, amazed by the level of intelligence between the two genins.

"Yes, she holds great potential. But so does your genin." Rasa complimented.

Hiruzen felt goosebumps going down his spine. Dark energy was being directed towards him from somewhere. Redirecting his eyes to one of Rasa's bodyguards. The God of Shinobi noticed the man's slit eyes, staring right back at him.

'Orochimaru.' He thought, his eyes hardening.

(Back to the fights)

Sakura stared down her opponent. It was the very same person from the Forest of Death. She knew how his power operated. Dosu's battle style revolved around his ability to manipulate sound. He had a very keen awareness and understanding of sound-waves.

"Ready? Begin!"

Sakura stood on guard, analyzing her competitor. He stood there, back hunched and his head leaning to the side. No emotions except curiosity in his eyes.

'Creepy.' She commented.

She reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. Throwing it right towards Dosu. He raised his right arm, ready to block the kunai.

'Genjutsu!' He said, watching the kunai fade into nothingness. Instantly forming the required hand seal to dispel the genjutsu cast on him. Looking around for his prey but seeing anyone. His ears perked, hearing the very soft footsteps to his left. Leaning backward as a fist coming inches from his face. A wide- eyed Sakura came to his view, surprised that she was heard.

Sending a kick upwards but she pushed off of it. Now in the air, performing hand seals. A large fireball came out of her mouth. Dosu dodged to the side, sending a sound wave towards Sakura.

She clutched her head in pain, the sound waves attacking her inner ear. He continued his attack and walked closer to the pink-haired girl.

"Give up or I will increase the power to a point that your eardrums will be crus- "

He jumped to a safe distance, grabbing onto his right shoulder. A kunai was embedded deep in his flesh, scratching against the collar bone.

'How?' Dosu thought, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He watched as the wind pushed back Sakura's hair thus showing earplugs inside her ears. Suddenly a hissing sound was heard, frantically looking around only to find it underneath him.

"Crap!"

An explosive rocked through the stadium, shaking the walls. Black smoke rose from Dosu's last position.

'Cha! I planted that explosive seal before the match even started!' Sakura beamed.

Her self-praise was stopped short as Dosu sprinted through the black cloud. His bandages on his face were burnt, showing burns. His legs were also burned slightly.

A massive wave blast came out of Dosu's gauntlet. Completely destroying the ground to reach Sakura. She dodged every attack sent her way, coming closer after each jutsu.

'It seems like taijutsu isn't his strong suit. Trying to keep me away from his safe zone can prove that. Although he has the sound waves that won't work anymore. Genjutsu and taijutsu should work against him unless I get hit." Sakura concluded, appearing in front of Dosu.

They broke into a taijutsu fight. With Dosu trying desperately to escape but couldn't due to Sakura's constant pressure. She took out two kunais and twirled until gripping them. She tried to slash at his arms but that was a hard task. He tried to sweep her legs but she jumped over them. Her eyes widened at the sound of chakra being gathered to Dose's gauntlet.

"I win."

Another powerful blasted from his arm. Causing the air to ripple.

'I see you are still alive." Dosu stated, watching Sakura gather back her breathing.

'That was too close.' Sakura said, gripping her arm. She was able to replace herself with a log but not quick enough. The jutsu managed to scarp her in the arm. Blood falling from her ripped skin.

Sending a shower of kunai and shuriken towards him. The tools soon multiplied into 200. They were quickly countered by a regular blast from Dosu.

"That won't work on me!" Dosu shouted, jumping into the air and sending a strong blast towards the ground. A poof of smoke showed that a shadow clone tried to sneak on him.

'Good, he is in the air.' Sakura smirked, firing a fireball at Dosu. He aimed his arm behind him. With the force of the blast, he was able to redirect himself while in mid-air. With the speed he was heading at Sakura there was no way he could redirect himself.

Sakura watched as Dosu zoomed right at her. An idea came to her idea but it was quite risky. Both of her hands were covered in chakra into a small, sharp blade.

She readied herself, awaiting for Dosu's body to impact against her.

Boom!

Dosu last-second shot one more time before colliding with Sakura. Thus, stopping himself before reaching her. He hit right on target, dust raising which blocked his view. Soon enough the dust resided to show a dead Sakura. A massive hole in her chest, a missing arm and leg, blood covering her body, and other injuries.

The only injuries he received from that clash was a broken shoulder.

Genma appeared next to Sakura, giving her a sad look. "Winner! Dosu Kinu- "

The ground beneath Dosu broke upon. Two hands came and quickly gripped onto his ankles. His muscle tissues and tendon were sliced by the Chakra Scalpel, rendering him useless.

"What?! How?" He shouted in shock, looking at Sakura who was supposed to be dead.

"Genjutsu since our last taijutsu battle," Sakura answered, quickly grabbing his right bicep before he could do anything.

"Procter I won!" She said with pride, blood dripping down from her lips.

"Winner! Sakura Haruno!" Genma announced.

Loud shouts were heard at Genma's announcement. While they were quite worried about Sakura's state only for it to be genjutsu in the end. They applauded even louder, making Sakura's pride skyrocket.

"Cha!" She yelled, raising her fist in the air.

* * *

**And done! Fighting scenes aren't really my strength so I'm sorry. Now, discussing stuff that needs to be addressed. Updates will no be longer than before. They will now be 2 weeks (from 1 week). The reason is, because of school. Researching on Dosu brought me the information I didn't know. Dosu was supposed to fight Shikarmaru but obviously that didn't happen. I'm not going to change it since I already wrote the scene of Dosu vs Sakura. To be honest, I sorta got writer block halfway through which is why it lacks creativity. The next fights will be Sasuke vs Gaara, Sakura vs Shino, and Naruto vs Temari. I thought about doing a 1v1v1 in the finals but went against that. Until later, stay safe!**

**All these coughing inputs got me annoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo! Back with another chapter! This chapter will include; Naruto vs Temari, Sasuke vs Gaara, Sakura vs Shino, and Naruto vs Sasuke. The rating for this story will rise to M because of safety reasons.**

**Review time:**

**Chue19: I'm glad you liked the fights even though they aren't my strong points.**

**"Speaking."**

**'Thinking.'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha has yet to appear," Genma stated.

"Give it a few more minutes. If he fails to show then disqualify him from the chunin exams." Hiruzen responded.

Genma nodded before traveling back to the middle of the stadium.

"Sasuke Uchiha hasn't announced his presence. Due to this, he will have a few more minutes or disqualification will take order." Genma said. His lips curved downward into a frown at the onslaught of shouts/swears directed his way.

Suddenly a burst of speed distracted the audience. A swirl of wind raveled the leaves nearby, causing a dramatic effect to surround them.

Kakashi and a new wardrobe explorer Sasuke stood back to back. Both gave off an unbothered attitude which further irritated Genma.

"You're late, Kakashi," Genma said in a stoic tone.

"Hm? Ah yes, we ran into a black cat so we had to take a long way." Kakashi said, eye crinkled into a smile.

"Mother wants your blood." A sinister voice entered the conversation. A swirl of sand disappeared to reveal Gaara, an evil grin on his face.

"Sasuke, be careful on this one," Kakashi said, leaving before he could get a reply from the Uchiha.

(scene break)

"What a show-off!" Kiba shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where were you?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at his student, taking notice of the injuries inflicted on her.

"I had to show Sasuke one last thing before coming here," Kakashi answered and returned back to reading his book.

"Woah! Sasuke-kun looks so cool!" Ino shouted and a solid, red blush coated her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun looks way better," Tenten said in a hushed tone, leaning against the railing in boredom.

"What did you say?" Nōhime teased.

"Huh? Nothing!" Tenten embarrassedly looked away, her cheeks heating up from being caught.

"Heh, Tenten isn't wrong! Right, Haku?" Zabuza said. He dodged just in time to avoid a senbon from hitting his crotch area. Chuckling slightly at Haku's effort to silence him.

"He's been training. Those marks on his palms are fresh. Indicating that he was trying to squeeze one last jutsu before coming here. Thus; shows why he was late." Naruto said in a serious tone.

They turn their attention to the genins below, particularly Sasuke's hands.

"You're right," Zabuza said.

(scene break)

"Ready? (cough) Begin!"

Gaara swung his hand, initialing his sand to attack Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged the wave of sand directed at him, his eyes transforming into the Sharingan. Wave after wave of sand came again. Due to his harsh one month training by Kakashi, he was able to not get hit by Gaara's sand.

'He's not letting me get closer.' Sasuke thought, jumping to the side to avoid a spike that would have killed him. 'Using his sand to keep me away and trying to tire me out.'

Sasuke started to perform hand seals, ending on a tiger seal. A huge fireball was blown out of his mouth. A wall stopped the jutsu from advancing any further. 'Exactly what I thought.' He thought, watching the fireball disperse. Shards of glass fell to the ground causing Sasuke to smirk.

In a burst of speed, Sasuke appeared in front of Gaara. Launching a kick that was barely blocked by sand. He continued to use his advantage of speed to constantly put him on defense. Taking notice of Gaara's facial expression changing.

His Sharingan tracked the usage of chakra coming from the ground. Gaara's arms extend outwards. Sand started to surround Gaara in all directions, trapping him in a box

Sasuke watched with a curious eye. Not wanting to give Gaara any more time he gripped onto his wrist. A spark of lightning appeared on his palm, a few seconds passed and suddenly it erupted in a concentration of lightning. The high concentration of electricity produced a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. Charging forward at a greater speed than before. The slabs that form the box started to move. Making three dense walls between the two genins.

Gaara flicked his wrist, making the walls fly at Sasuke one by one. With his Sharingan, he was able to predict the projectiles of the upcoming attacks. Sliding under the first only to notice the second coming right after. Reaching into his pouch and pulling 3 explosive kunai. Throwing them and shielding his eyes from the debris of the explosion. The third was a little bit behind from the rest, giving him enough time to think.

Swinging his hand in an upwards motion, moments later a clean-cut appeared on the wall. Giving one last push to plunge the Chidori into his opponent. He was able to sense the sand behind him, trying to catch up but to no effort because of his superior speed. Mere inches away from each other but Gaara's expression didn't change. It reminded Sasuke that Gaara still hasn't moved despite a Chidori ready to penetrate through his heart.

He felt his hand caught into something. Expecting his hand to be impaled inside Gaara's chest but wasn't. Narrowly missing and trapping his arm above Gaara's shoulder. Turning his head to see two passionless eyes staring into his soul. A feeling ran down his spine, looking back at those emotionless eyes. They held no feelings, causing memories to sprout in his mind.

"Those eyes... You have the same eyes as HIM!"

He struggled against the bidding of the sand. Noticing the air current shifting from before.

"Mother likes to see you struggle." Gaara snickered as he watched Sasuke panic. The inevitable feeling of being crushed any second heavily affected Sasuke's morale.

'I'm not dying until I kill him! I must average the Uchiha clan even at the cost of my life!' Sasuke thought, seething. Gaara glanced at the Uchiha's stuck hand. Electrically pressing through the sand. He looked back at his opponent. "You need your hand to be free in order to execute that jutsu."

Sasuke looked up in shock, trembling in anger because of the devilish smirk on Gaara's face. His tomoes started to spin in circles, staring right back at Gaara.

A loud terrifying screeching escaped from Gaara's vocals. Sasuke noticed the sand trapping his hand started to loosen. Taking advantage of Gaara's sudden outburst and pulling one final time with all of his strength. Biting onto his lip which caused blood to flow down his jaw.

A 'popping' sound reached his ears, notifying him that he was free but without a price. Intense pain ran through his wrist, looking down at his hand to see it was dislocated. One swift movement and another pop, his wrist was brought back into his place. A burst of lightning shot out from his palm, performing his signature move.

'That genjutsu must have fucked him up to be reacting like that.' Sasuke thought, watching Gaara clutching his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry mother...I'm sorry mother...I'm sorry mother."

Sasuke ignored those words and sprinted forward. Intending on ending everything on this last jutsu. He looked around him to see sand from behind trying to catch him. 'Uncousinsesly, he is still able to defend himself, although the sand is slower than normal.' Sasuke thought.

The sound of skin getting pierced notified Sasuke that he hit right on. The dying sound of his attack, the silence that soon followed. Opening his eyes only to come face to face with Gaara's sharp eyes. The smile that he held was...sickening.

"You missed," Gaara whispered in a calm yet stomach-turning voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he hit. The shell that Gaara replaced himself at the last second. The most fascinating thing about him was his face. Gaara's upper right face was covered in cracked sand. A self-made ear made entirely out of the sand. His teeth were sharp and long as if he eats raw meat for dinner. The most interesting thing was his eye. His pupil was a lot smaller and matched his sand color. A cross took the insides and the sclera was black.

Another limb started to grow out from his tail bone. The same material consists of hardened sand. Sasuke struggled against the sand as the tail grew longer. A presence teleported next to him, revealing Genma.

Grabbing Sasuke and teleporting away from the center of the stadium.

"Calm down, Gaara." A monotone voice said and gold dust started to grip onto his ankles. Gaara looked at the voice that spoke to him, letting out a low, deep growl.

"Due to the risk of crowd damage and safety reasons, Gaara of The Sand is disqualified," Genma said, appearing next to Rasa.

Rasa could only nod in agreement. Gaara was in the state of releasing Shakaku. This would have been a problem but due to his gold dust, he was able to control the transformation. It irritated him further that they now knew who hosted the tail beast of their village. His genkai kekkei continued to work its magic, almost wrapping him in a cocoon.

Gaara's facial expression took a complete turn. The killing lust no longer stained the air. The sand on his face started to crumble, as well as his tail. His hands fell down to his side, admitting defeat to Rasa's power.

"I'm sorry, procter. Tell hokage-dono that I have something to take care of. I'm sure he'll understand." Rasa's monotone voice reached Genma's ears. The Kazekage disappeared alongside his child.

"Winner! (cough) Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma announced, multiple shouts were heard. Appraising the Uchiha for at least putting on a show.

"Do you need to go to the medic-bay?"

"Y-Yes." He hesitated, the after-effects of two chidori finally hitting him.

Genma simply nodded, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and disappearing without a trace. Moments later, Genma popped up. No one by his side.

"Anyway, (cough) can Temari Sabaku (cough) and Naruto Uzumaki come down!"

The two contests appeared besides Genma. A stare down initiated between the two. The uneasy atmosphere made Genma want to leave even sooner.

"Ready? (cough) Begin!"

Temari instantly grabbed her fan and extended it. Holding it up by one hand behind her, two purple circles showing.

"Don't expect to go easy on me, cutie," Temari said.

"I could say the same," Naruto responded, weapon appearing in hand and his eyes turning red.

He stood on guard as Temari whipped her fan in front of her. Using a spinning motion to gather more strength into her upcoming attack. She launches sharp wind currents in the form of a net. Naruto watched with interest. Forming a shadow clone to grab him by the ankles and throw him in the air.

Temari watched in shock at the sudden dodge of her attack. No one has ever tried dodging her attack by outright jumping over them. A smirk grew on her face.

Swinging her fan once again but missed entirely. Instead of aiming for the blonde, she instead destroyed the ground where he would land.

Naruto watched as Temari's wind attack obliterated the ground ahead of him. 'She wants me to do the same trick as before then launch an attack while mid-dodge. Keen girl, but I still have another option.'

Temari readied her fan as a clone popped into existence. What she didn't expect was for Naruto to head directly at her. The sudden shock caused her to forget the attack. Grabbing onto her fan with a weak grip and desperately swung it. The wind jutsu was nothing compared to her earlier one.

Naruto clasped his hand together, the unbalanced amount of wind started to compress and transform into a powerful glee. Finally, redirecting the jutsu outwards caused it to shoot forward. The gale was strong enough to cancel her wind current.

A vein appeared on her forehead, "How the hell does he have so much chakra! I spent half of my chakra just fighting against the Nara boy." She complained, dodging under Naruto's kick. Temari blindly swung her fan behind where Naruto should have been. Her eyes widened in shock at the empty space of just dirt and trees.

A painful gasp was heard as a bone-crushing kick hit her back. Stumbling against the ground until coming to a stop.

'I need to end it now or else I'm going to be forced to forfeit. I need to save chakra for the evasion.' She thought, picking up her fan from the ground. Temari unclasped the bonding of the fan. Revealing three purple circles.

An incredible amount of chakra started to push through the fan. Naruto's eyes picked this up. 'Seems like she wants to end this now, why not?' He thought, performing multiple hand seals.

"Eat this!" Temari yelled, releasing powerful heavy air currents that collide together to create many vacuum pockets to slash at her opponent. The attack was so strong that it made the walls of the stadium shake despite not being near it.

'I haven't gotten to use this, but it's one of my few A-rank wind release jutsu.' Naruto thought and extended his right arm out. using chakra to infuse with and condense a mass amount of wind-chakra to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from his hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack. Adding extra chakra to make the palm even bigger than the nearby trees. His attack carries a tremendous force that devastated the ground below it.

The two attacks meet in the middle. Batting for dominance as wind current pushed outwards, random waves would impact against the walls, causing large slashes. The force was so great that Naruto and Temari needed to stick to the ground by using chakra. Shielding their eyes and hoping to win the encounter.

Temari bit her lip in frustration at the sight of her wind jutsu losing slowly. An explosion rocked the stadium. Naruto's jutsu finally destroys Temari's attack and heads towards her. The hand grabbed and carried her. Impacting against the tree and closing the chakra-made fingers to capture its target.

Naruto teleported in front of Temari to see the damage he caused. cuts and bruises roamed all over her body. Blood trailed down her jaw and head. He stopped the jutsu which caused it to drop her. Not wanting to further injure her, he grabbed her bridal style before falling.

"She seems to be alright. Good thing you weakened it before the hand could grab her. I'll doubt she wouldn't have broken bones by now." Genma said.

Naruto could only nod as he noticed Temari's flicking open. He also took note of her clothes ripped on different spots. The most distinguishable was her upper chest open, revealing a little bit more cleavage and undergarments.

"If you are going to stare then at least try to hide it." Temari's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Lifting his eyes to see a heavy blush on her face and eyes looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry." He stammered.

A smirk grew on her lips. "Be a gentleman and take me to the medics." She said, almost ordering him.

He nodded, vanishing in a gust of wind.

"Right, (cough) Winner! Naruto (cough) Uzumaki."

(Scene break)

Come on, Haku. Don't get jealous!" Zabuza boasted. His eyes widened at the pillar of ice that formed right under him. "WAIT! I'M SO- AHHH!"

Kakashi's shoulder shuddered at Zabuza's unfortunate demise.

"You know, Zabuza isn't wrong," Nōhime whispered. She chuckled at Tenten's intense glare.

* * *

"Lay her down right there." A voice commanded him.

He nodded, softly putting Temari down on the comfortable medic bed.

"You're not so bad from the Nara boy." Temari complimented.

His lips slightly curved upwards, "Well, if he wasn't so much of a bum than I would have probably gone against him, instead of you."

Temari's teal eyes glazed into Naruto's blue, bright eyes. A smile forming at his intention of trying to make her laugh.

"You should teach me that jutsu. It's pretty sure even though my attack would have destroyed it if I had more chakra." Temari said, crossing her arms under her chest and a scowl took the presence of her smile.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yea, I could teach you but I wouldn't think you could keep up." He joked.

"Like if! I could have easily beaten you if I wanted too!" Temari said, trying to send a serious glare at Naruto but failed.

"Then maybe we could spare some time?" Naruto offered.

"Yea, I'll be down to kick your ass." Temari accepted, completely forgetting her true intention of being in the Leaf Village.

* * *

"Up (cough) next! Shino Abarume (cough) vs Sakura Haruno!"

"Go on Shino! Show them what you got!" Kiba yelled encouraging words, almost falling off from the railing.

"I'm honored to fight you, Sakura," Shino proclaimed.

"Likewise."

"Ready? Begin!"

Immentaily thousands of bugs flew off Shino's selves. They stood in front of their leader, like a wall to protest the people within.

Sakura cringed at the sight, "No offense but those bugs always creep me out."

"Fair enough."

With a simple command through eyesight, the bugs began their onslaught. The majority of the bugs stayed behind while the rest attacked their opponent.

Sakura quickly reached into her pouch before pulling out an explosive kunai. Throwing it and effectively clearing the first barrage of bugs. Due to the black smoke that formed, it gave her time to perform a genjutsu.

Shino looked around as a tree started to grow behind him. Branches also extended the length of it until latching onto him. 'This seems fairly similar to one of Kurenai-sensei genjutsu. No matter, genjutsu won't work on me.'

Sakura grinned in satisfaction. Growing out of the trunk of the tree but in reality, she stood behind Shino. Her hand started to glow and form a sharp blade made out of chakra.

'I win!'

The realization hit her when Shino's arm shot up and gripped her wrist. His leg connected with her ribs, sending her back and bugs following. Sakura took notice of this and pulled out another explosive seal. Another loud bang was heard as black smoke once again blocked their view of each other.

"Genjutsu won't work on me. Genjutsu affects activity throughout the prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by genjutsu; however, the kikaichū, like all insects, lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it. Thus; my Bugs will realize my chakra flow is irregular and bring me back to my senses." He explained.

'I don't have any more explosive kunai. At most, I can perform the fireball jutsu two more times before running the risk of chakra exhaustion.' Sakura thought.

In a burst of speed, Sakura emerges in front of her opponent. Shino was able to pick this up and dodged under her fast kick. She didn't stop there, sending a punch which was grabbed by him. A swarm of bugs came under his wrist, engulfing her entire hand in bugs. More insects came out, swallowing her arm to the elbow. Sakura tried to pull away but to no effort, she was stuck.

The smell of bugs burning made it to Shino's nose. Sakura's arm suddenly was wrapped in a layer of pure fire. He jumped back to safety in an attempt to gain distance between each other. Unleashing another wave of bugs.

She started to perform hand seals. Looking down at her hands to see them shaking furiously. A fireball was released and collided with the bugs. Burning down everything in its path; including Shino's bugs. He jumped to the side, seeing his comrades being burnt to crisp saddened him.

Sakura once again appeared in front of him. In an attempt to keep him close-combat rather than a long-combat range. They continued to envelop into a taijutsu battle. Both sides seemed pretty even until Sakura noticed unknown effects showing up.

'Why are my muscles becoming sore? My body is reacting slowly to Shino's attacks.' Sakura thought worriedly.

"It seems like it's started to take effect." Shino's voice cut her thoughts. "Ever since the beginning of the match, I've attached a bug on you. This bug holds a poison that only its kind can make. It takes time but after a few minutes, your muscles will start to dry up. Like a soaked sponge kept outside during a hot summer day."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She instantly forms two chakra blades and pressures Shino even more. Almost tagging him but his bugs took the attack for him.

"If I'm going to lose then you're going with me." She declared. Taijutsu started to become a huge problem for Sakura. Her muscles become tighter by the second. "I suggest you give up. I simply need to stall you to win." He said, further arguing with her.

The intense sound of her heartbeats was becoming louder. Louder than the shouts from the crowd. The never-ending pain of her muscles protesting against the sudden impact of Shino's punches. One last time, hundreds of bugs headed towards her.

The combination of six certain hand seals was her last attack. Snake, ram, monkey, horse, and finally tiger. Sakura's finger felt like they were ready to fall off. A fireball blew out of her mouth and destroyed the insects. Shino's eyebrows rose in surprise. He tried dodging to the side but the attack still hit his leg. His clothes being burnt just like his bugs. The clothing melted into his skin, the smell of blackened flesh made its presence to the nostrils of Shino.

Genma teleported between the two genins.

"Winner!- "

"Procter, I wish to forfeit. Any more advancement and I run the risk of my colony becoming instinct. I also doubt I'll be able to run." Shino said, limping onto his left leg.

"Right, The match concluded into a tie!" Genma announced. The crowd erupted into a huge pit of people screaming. It was a pretty good show of a fight.

"There will be a 1 hour grace period before the final match of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha begins. Entertainment of some sort will come to distract everyone for that certain amount of time."

* * *

"This is it kid, the final match," Zabuza said.

"It's almost time huh?" Naruto responded dryly.

Zabuza took notice of Naruto's empty answer. His tone and eyes almost carried no emotions whatsoever. Blankly staring out into the openness with his hair moving freely with the soft wind. His body stayed stiff as a rock, almost like a statue. He couldn't even tell if Naruto was still in the land of the living. Then, he saw it. The simple twitch of his finger and Naruto's eyes betrayed what was hidden inside.

"You're scared."

Those simple words broke him out of his brooding.

Naruto looked away, "I'm not scared of fighting against sa- "

"The fear of losing someone. To lose something you desperately wanted for so long, only to suffer the loss." Zabuza interrupted him, receiving a heated glare from the blonde.

"I'll keep them safe, no matter what!" He practically yelled, balling his fist in sheer frustration

"Don't try to be the hero. Do what you must. Hell, put your body on the line. But, those who you love most might someday not come back. It's a painful lesson to learn, kid." He said, noticing Naruto's hands shaking violently. The thought of averting made him madder than before. Quickly disappearing from Zabuza's sight without another word.

He let out a long sigh, 'I was never good with comforting words. You could blame my childhood for that.' Zabuza thought.

"Decent execution, although could have been much smoother."

He turned around to see Nōhime looking down at him. Her arms were crossed under her impressive bosom, making them slightly raised.

"The kid needs to know the truth, even if it's ugly." Zabuza defended himself. Nōhime didn't respond, knowing it was the truth.

* * *

Complete silence surrounded the stadium. This was it. The last fight of the chunin exams. Between the outcast and the last Uchiha. Many emotions ran through the spectators. Many betted on the Uchiha to win the tournament. They soon started to grow regret at the sudden power the demon boy showed. First, beating the prodigy Hyuga. Then, beating the daughter of the kazekage.

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down. Genma glanced at Naruto and was able to tell the pissed off expression he was trying to hide. The stare-off between the two looked nerve-racking. The demon-boy vs the Uchiha prodigy was what most called this fight. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't able to defeat Shino but it ended in a tie nonetheless. The genins were told about the potential upbringing of an invasion. Truth be told, he started to like Sakura. So it was better if she wasn't present during the attack.

"(cough) Ready? Begin!"

Naruto gripped his kusarigama. Covering it with a sharp thin layer of wind chakra. Suddenly a spark flew out from the blade, initing the entire blade on fire. Feeling the heat radiating off his weapon. He shifted uncomfortably when something burnt his palm. Looking down to see a salamander mark. It hissed slightly before engraving into his skin.

Sasuke widened his eyes as Naruto appeared in front of him. Ducking the slash from Naruto's weapon. He tried to punch him but it was easily blocked. Taking the advantage, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach; sending him flying back.

Sasuke managed to recuperate and started to perform hand seals. A cluster of small fireballs was blown out of his mouth. Each fireball had a shuriken inside of it. Naruto started to run towards the jutsu, calculating the object's trajectory with his eyes. He saw a small opening on the side and jumped towards it.

Using acrobatics to expertly squeeze through the opening. It caught Sasuke off guard at the flexibility his blonde opponent had. Naruto slid on the ground to slow down his speed. He tried to sweep Sasuke's legs which were easily jumped over. The Uchiha in turn took out a kunai and threw it. He managed to catch the kunai before it could hit him and returned it to its rightful owner.

The sharingan helped Sasuke barely dodge the kunai but didn't notice the Kawarimi no Jutsu being used. Naruto poofed behind the unsuspected Sasuke. He kicked him towards the ground causing it to crumble under the force.

4 shuriken flew past Naruto, noticing the wire attached to each object he teleported away. Separated by a safe distance, they took in each other. Sasuke looked the worst from the two. Sasuke had just come back from mastering the chidori. Then, fighting against Gaara and using his signature attack twice. There was no doubt that he must take chakra pills to replenish his energy.

Naruto himself wasn't looking too bad. The worst he received was when Neji caught him off guard and broke his elbow. Of course, the damn fox inside his stomach helped him with that. His fight with Temari was very fast but costly. That claw attack was the highest amount of chakra he has spent so far.

Sasuke started to perform a variety of hand seals. Inhaling deeply before blowing out a dragon made of out fire.

'Hopefully, this works!' Naruto thought, holding out his arm in front of him.

The kanji on his left palm started to glow. Sasuke watched as his attack neared his blonde opponent.

'What is that idiot planning?'

The dragon spun multiple times before hitting its target. Sasuke's eyes widened as the dragon seemed to get sucked into Naruto's palm. Almost as if a vacuum completely sucked it in. A single roar was heard until the attack no longer held life.

"What the hell did you do?!" Sasuke asked, noticing the kanji on Naruto's palm no longer glowing.

"You could have this back."

He widened his eyes at the sudden voice from behind. Sasuke looked where Naruto should have been but nothing was present. Turning around with his Sharingan blazing, ready to block any attack sent towards him. Gripping onto his kunai and swinging blindly.

Naruto slid under the kunai, a few strands of hair being cut. Holding out his right arm to show another kanji for release on his palm. Sasuke seethed at the realization of what was about to happen. A massive explosion rocked the stadium. The spectators standing up from their seats to see what happened to the demon's last attack.

Black smoke rose where they last stood. Silence. No sound was heard. Vile energy disrupted the thoughts of those watching. They looked in surprise at the new state Sasuke was in. Konoha 11 looked in shock at the black marks that formed over Uchiha's body.

(Scene break)

'I thought Kakashi sealed up the curse mark?!' Hiruzen thought in worry. He glanced at the kazekage to see his eyes glued onto the match. 'When will it start?' He thought, looking back at the match. The black markings started to take over Sasuke's body. He was able to feel dark energy from here. It was very...frightening.

(Scene break)

"Kakashi." A very serious voice said.

Kakashi pocketed his book. Seeing Sasuke use the curse mark was something he didn't expect. He had told him to not use it unless in a dire situation. "I never thought he would use it against Naruto."

"Of course he would, it's Sasuke!" Nōhime said, her emotions running wild.

(Scene break)

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. The overwhelming power that ran throughout his body. It felt good. Feeling that he could take on the entire village. He leaned forward, disappearing not a moment later.

Naruto managed to cross his arm in front of him. Blocking the Uchiha's kick that made him skid against the ground. Sasuke managed to spin and attempted to kick Naruto on the side of the head. Easily blocking the kick with his wrist and countering with a punch.

The Uchiha jumped over the extended arm and landed his own punch.

'It seems like he trained with the curse mark, must have been Kakashi." Naruto said, glancing over to the crowd and spotted his sensei actually watching. He reached into his pocket and pulled 10 kunai in each hand. Throwing them and performing hand seals. The kunai sailed and seemed to vanish. Then, suddenly they multiplied to 200. They reached an incredible speed as Naruto pushed them with a wind jutsu.

Sasuke in turn took out two kunai and started to deflect the incoming objects. His Sharingan worked overboard to help him. He managed to catch a glimpse of red moving. Looking around to see 10 clones running at him from the right side. He seethed in annoyance before a demon shuriken poofed into his hand. With the barrage of kunai done for, he threw the massive shuriken to his right. It sliced up every single clone before curving and redirecting itself to Sasuke.

He extended out his arm and opened his hand, ready to catch the lengthy shuriken. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to substitute with his weapon and implant a kick to his ribs.

He coughed out a big amount of blood onto his hand. Glaring at Naruto before rolling over to dodge a chain. Doing flips and spins to gain the distance needed. Performing more hand seals and placing both palms down to the ground.

Naruto stood on guard as the sound of crackling was heard. Small sparks of electricity would push through the dirt. Finally, electricity currents appeared from the ground, jumping up and down and heading towards him.

'Impressive, he is using blood, sweat, and spit to use as a connector.' He thought, jumping into the air. The blonde looked up to see a huge fireball, half of it was coated in black.

Quickly making a clone that pushed him out the way. Then he felt it. Something grabbed him from below and it shocked him with volts. Looking down to see Sasuke's earlier jutsu gather at one point and spring up.

His body was twitching, the volts affecting him more than he expected. His ears perked up at the sound of three demon shuriken sailing through the air.

'I can't move!' He thought, hearing the three demon shuriken coming closer. 'Well, this is going to hurt.'

The sound of flesh being penetrated was a terrifying sound. Naruto held in his hellish scream. The feelings of getting pierced by the thigh and back were something he didn't want to experience again. Reached behind him and steadily grabbed the hole in the shuriken. With one pull the damn metal was out of his back.

Thud!

His blood marked one the blades.

"One more-Argh!' A kunai struck against the lodged shuriken, causing it to move.

"Hurry up! Fighting you would be too easy if that thing was still there." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto didn't say anything, bringing his attention back but still keeping an eye on the Uchiha.

"Okay, it doesn't look too serious," Naruto said, pulling the metal from his thigh. Blood gushed outside the wound. The pain was still there but it was bearable. He felt the blood from his back soaking his shirt.

He locked eyes with Sasuke, receiving a grin in return.

"How about we finish this?" Sasuke said, performing the chidori. His attack was much different from before. It was a grayer color than before. Almost as if the curse affected it directly.

He nodded, holding out his arm until the wind started to gather on his palm. Once compressed, a ball of wind was presented in his hand. Further powering it when fire release was added to it.

In a burst of speed, they rushed to each other. Jumping mid-run and ready to collide in the middle of the stadium.

(Scene break)

"Don't stand there in shock, Kakashi! Your students are about to kill each other!" Nōhime yelled, jumping over the railing.

Multiple jonins followed, not wanting the demon boy/Uchiha to possibly end his career. Konoha 11 stared with an eye-full. Such power displayed by their classmate was something they didn't expect.

"Haku!" Zabuza said.

She nodded in response, utilizing her genkai kekkei to make four walls made out of ice. She watched as their jutsu completely ripped apart her mirrors.

"It's no use." She said. Zabuza looked into her eyes and was able to tell the constant worry for the blonde's safely

"Let's hope they could stop them."

(Scene break)

Naruto and Sasuke gave out one more battle cry before readying their jutsu to collide with each other. The feeling of potentially winning the tournament ran throughout their minds. The promotion they desperately needed to reach their goal was almost in arm's reach. Just one final push was needed.

It completely bypassed their minds the explosion that rocked the stadium. Exactly where the kages were seated.

The crush of Konoha had finally begun.

* * *

**And done! I decided to put the remaining fights in this chapter as you could see. Sakura was actually meant to fight Naruto after defeating Shino but that wouldn't be too much of a fight. We take a deeper look into Naruto's fears which presented itself before the final match. Now, about the curse mark. It isn't such a huge drawback on Sasuke, yet. It will affect him right away during the fight against Gaara. Without it then he wouldn't have put up much of a fight. Also, I'm noting trying to make Sasuke weak when he fought Gaara. That second chidori would have killed Gaara but due to his genjutsu, Shakuku chakra influenced Gaara thus; saving him.**

**The next chapter will contain multiple fights such as; clearing the stadium and Naruto vs Gaara. Hiruzen's fight will not be in detail since we already know what happened. Hiruzen's death will be the starting cause of Naruto's goal. This will be further looked into when Jiryira and Naruto encounter Tsunade in the bar. This will be my longest chapter as of yet**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo! We'll now begin the start of Konoha Crush. This will be in one fluent chapter because I don't want two short chapters. That's all.**

**Review time:**

**Reisbig2009: I wanted to express his fear in a more emotional way. Thinking about it now, it was slightly off. The seal that Kakashi applied onto Sasuke was called the "Evil Sealing Method." This seal only works depending on the user's will. If Sasuke wanted to use the curse mark then Kakashi's seal wouldn't have any effect. Corrdending Sasuke wanted power and the curse mark had given him the most power he ever experienced, why wouldn't he train with it? Quick note; the reason Sasuke got crippled by the curse mark was that he didn't have any original chakra anymore. When someone drains all of their chakra pool, the curse mark eats away at their body.**

**Sorry if you manage to catch any errors in this chapter. It's been a while since I've slept.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Something grabbed him by the wrist. From the corner of his eye, he saw Nōhime staring at him. Another moment passed by and the taste of dirt brought him out of his tunnel vision with Sasuke and allowed him to take a look around. The black smoke rising from the Hokage's platform. Suddenly his eyes started to dart around without his control. His brain started to process every single jutsu that are being used. The most noteworthy was the genjutsu and the purple barrier.

"Naruto!"

Turning his head to see Nōhime looking at him. The intense yet semi-worried look on her face.

'His eyes are starting to evolve.' Nōhime thought.

"My eyes are what?" He asked confusedly

She looked at him in slight surprise, "nothing! The village is under attack! Jiraiya's network was right. Now, get up!" She yelled, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up. Explosions, jutsu, screams, and blood. His eyes started to analyze all of this at a faster rate than before. Did it crave...knowledge? Why was this happening?

A swirl of gold dust broke him out of his thought process. Turning around to see the Kazekage, a stoic expression and arms crossed over his chest. Gold dust danced around in a menacing manner.

A vile chakra caught the attention of both of them. Sensing the chakra far past the Hokage Mountain. The majority of the ninjas in the village also felt the energy but weren't able to locate it.

"It's Gaara trying to transform into his tail beast. It seems Sasuke is in pursuit. Go on, You're not ready for this fight, Naruto." Nōhime commanded, her tone leaving no counterargument. He looked between the two before nodding. Disappearing from the scene and leaving the Kage-level ninja to themselves.

"To think you would side with Konoha. What a shame." Rasa said.

She smirked, "Do you want the same outcome as before?" Nōhime countered, noticing his hand twitch from her remark.

"We'll see about that." His arm extended towards her, a shower of gold dust followed.

"I only need one to beat you!" She said and her long, silky white hair defied gravity. Her left eye glowed a dark red, two circles formed inside. The sclera became completely black and four strings of chakra shot from her eye, spinning rapidly before calming down.

Rasa's stare transforms into a glare. The memories of the last war popped in his mind. 'Let's see you hold up that reputation.'

* * *

"What an unyouthful evening we found ourselves in! Kakashi, Zabuza!" Guy shouted, dodging under a fist and knocking out the attacker with a swift kick. His smile curved downwards, "although, our opponents don't seem to have the power of youth! Ah, yes! I contest both of my eternal rivals to a challenge!"

Kakashi and Zabuza could only groan. "Damn Hatake! If only I didn't agree to train with you that one day!" Zabuza scowled, receiving an eye-smile from the Copy Cat.

"Okay! Our challenge is to take down as many ninjas as you can! No cheating either!" Guy yelled.

Zabuza's ears picked up a laugh from behind him. Turning around to see Haku's giggling at his misfortune.

"Damn this village! Damn it all!"

* * *

He felt like his head was about to explode. His eyes had a mind of its own. Analyzing every bit of knowledge it could find, but he kept on running. The vile chakra only grew stronger by the minute. Quickly running up the Hokage mountain and picking up his pace.

'What? Why is Sakura with Sasuke?' He thought worriedly, sensing Shikamaru and Shino far behind in their own situation. 'two minutes max and I'll be there.'

-Scene break-

Sakura stared in fear as Gaara sprinted at her with an evil look. The black marks on Sasuke's body reside back to its original seal. After hearing the explosives herself, she got up despite the pain and found Temari running in the halls. Her curiosity got the best out of her and here she was. Putting her body in front of a crippled Sasuke after trying to perform the Chidori and failing.

She barely had any chakra and was still recovering from Shino's paralyzation poison. The mad scream from Gaara interrupted her thoughts. He swung his large arm but she still dodged it, barely. Losing balancing and falling down. She gasps in terror and shock as Gaara's arm starts to crush her windpipe.

Gaara's sinister smile started to fade. The terrified look in Sakura's eyes, it reminded him of a scared child desperately trying to live. Like himself... He tried to shake those thoughts but couldn't. Finally having enough of it before throwing her against the tree and wrapped her in sand

He turned around to see the Uchiha still on the floor. Glaring in anger from his own body failing him when it was needed most. The looming shadow of Gaara covered him. He could only watch as Gaara rose his arm in preparation to crush him. flinching his eyes; knowing what was to come.

The inevitable never came. Slightly opening his eyes to see the sight of Naruto standing in front of him. In the distance stood an irritated Gaara. Naruto's red eyes locked on to him. Noticing the state he was in. The massive arm and tail made entirely of sand and minerals, similar to half of his face.

His eyes scanned the surroundings to see an unconscious Sakura being crushed by sand. "What're you?" He asked.

"Mother wants your blood, Naruto Uzumaki!" The semi-transformed Gaara yelled.

Naruto managed to dodge to the side. Taking in the process that this Gaara was a lot faster, strong, and bloodthirsty than in the Chunin exams. Soon after, shurikens made out of the sand were thrown his way. Once again swerving to the side but not before biting his thumb. The blood that flows out the cut allows him to perform his next jutsu.

A small burst of cloud appeared in front of him. He looked at the small toad that resided inside the cloud. "It seems like I still don't have good enough chakra control to consistently summon the Toad Boss."

"Hey! Why was I sum- WOAH!" The small toad yelled in shock. A cluster of sand shuriken failed to strike him due to his summoner's quick reaction. Now standing behind a thick tree for cover

Naruto took a closer look at the toad. A young orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach. He was the size of Akamaru and wore a blue jacket.

"Yo!"

"Eh? Yo?"

"No time to talk but where is your father?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Every time I'm summoned they ask about my fa-"

The small toad stopped talking when a human raccoon appeared from the corner of his eye. Naruto's eyes slightly widened at how fast Gaara was now. Forming a sphere made of wind and colliding it with Gaara's large arm. His attack was completely tanked and received a punch in return.

Hugging the small toad to protect him from any danger before smashing into a tree.

"That guy is quite strong!" The toad proclaimed.

Gaara waited with his more advanced transformation. He was covered entirely by sand except for his legs. Looking around annoyed as he was surrounded by shadow clones from all sides.

The original Naruto still had his Kusarigama in hand. Minor cuts and blood flowing down his lips from his earlier battle. He stared emotionlessly at Gaara. Raising his blade and pointing it at him, "charge." The cluster of shadow clones jumped from their position.

Three of the clones rushed Gaara. Making him extend his arm out and stopped them before they could come any closer. Soon after the original and an extra used the arm to propel themselves higher. The clone gripped onto Naruto before throwing him towards Gaara, missing and flying above him. The sand demon could only snicker at Naruto's terrible throw.

Naruto formed another clone in mid-air and used it as a platform to stop his descent. Pulling out an explosive kunai and throwing it right under Gaara's tail. It went off, bringing the branch with it

"Who thinks he'd attack the root of the tail where the defense is most weak... Though I didn't get any injuries, it's impossible to absorb all the impact." Gaara said, using the tree to balance his recovering body.

Chakra started to violently rotate around Naruto. Sasuke looked in surprise at the amount of energy surging throughout his blonde teammate. Gamakichi and Pakkun could only stare in astonishment at the Uzumaki's powers. A massive cloud blocked their vision. They impatiently waited at what was to be found.

Not a second later the cloud disappeared. Showing hundreds upon hundreds of Narutos' everywhere. Completely surrounding their enemy from any escape possible.

"He does that well." Gamakichi proclaimed, eager to know what was going to happen next.

Every clone eyed Gaara, knowing exactly what their plan was.

"You're somewhat promising," Gamakichi said.

"You...this is..." Sasuke gasps in shock.

"The Uzumaki's will rise again... Jump!" Naruto commanded.

Sasuke had chills down his spine. The look in Naruto's eyes bothered him, his words bothering him even further. As if they were to come true.

All of the clones followed the original's orders. Charging in without any worries. A handful of them pulled out shurikens and threw them in hopes of distracting Gaara.

"My body still isn't recovered. I have to defend with sand." Gaara used his arm to block the incoming shuriken, hindering his eyesight. A clone from below kicked him in the jaw, making him fly into the air. One after another they kicked Gaara into the sky. Satisfied with their pace and all clones started to input their own punches. The sand on Gaara's skin shattered after every punch.

Finally having enough and punching him towards the ground. Gaara impacted the floor, breaking it under his pressure.

"This guy..." Gaara said, glancing at the more clones heading right at him. "What the heck is he all of a sudden! It's impossible that I lose to a guy like this!" Shouting the last part in frustration. The clones widened their eyes in surprise at the growth of size from their opponent.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked in amazement. A massive white cloud appeared in front of him, taking a decent amount of the forest with him.

Two glowing eyes broke through the mist. A figure of a raccoon started to show its form.

"It's finally out." A beat-up Temari commented, having to tilt her head upwards because of its size. "The final form."

A sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It had a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"This is the monster inside him," Naruto said, inspecting the raccoon from atop of a tree. His eyes widened when sand started to swirl around him. Not noticing quick enough before it started to trap him. Hearing the worried shout of his name from Sasuke further brought him to act quickly.

'Crap, there's not enough chakra left because of the shadow clones I made!'

The sand fully confines him despite trying to break out. "This is the end, Naruto Uzumaki, sand buri-" Gaara said, in the process of closing his hand to crush the blonde.

"Summoning jutsu!"

"I'm surprised he'd summoned in that situation," Pakkun said.

* * *

"Don't think, Rasa, for I know every single move you will do," Nōhime remarked with a smile slipping onto her face.

Rasa glared deeply at his opponent. It frustrated him that every move he made will be revealed to her. 'Those eyes are truly powerful. ' Swinging his arm, thus, blocking the lightning jutsu with his gold dust. Suddenly an arm made out of black liquid grew out from the ground, latching onto both of his arms. Flames sprouted out from everywhere, making him sweat profusely. Using his kekkei genkai to sever the arms but they simply reform.

Looking ahead to see Nōhime weaving her arm and creating multiple blades of wind, which combine to form a single, large blade of air. Rasu commands his dust to stab his chest. The flames and liquid-made arm seem to fade before completely disappearing from his sight. Ducking under a kick from behind and feeling the wind brush against him.

Instantly forming a shield on his forum and turning around. The heel of Nōhime impacted against the shield, causing dust to fly everywhere. Rasa sent a punch nut Nōhime blocked it. He spits out blood as a bone-crushing punch landed on his ribs. Using his dust to stop himself before crashing into the stadium's wall.

Many objects started to form above him. Nōhime identified them as hammers or long spikes. Not wanting to give him any more time, she unleashed a pool of water that only raised up to his soles. Rasa could only stare in confusion as his last object was made. Flicking his wrist, thus, his attacks hurled at his opponent at high speeds.

Nōhime only watched as the attacks came closer. Ignoring it for now and performing a single hand seal. Rasa's eyes widened at what she was going to do. Utilizing his dust to make him rise but it was too late. His muscles started to clamp up and shake violently. The lightning working its job on his body.

From the corner of his eye, he was able to see Nōhime running at him. His body still feeling the side effects of her earlier combination attack made him rather slow. His dust rose in defense, trying to stop her but failed to do so.

"It seems like old-age has caught up to you, Rasa!" Nōhime said a sword made of wind appeared in her hand. With a swift swing, the blood of the Kazekage coated her body.

* * *

"Ha! How are you holding up? Internal rivals!" Guy yelled.

Zabuza, Guy, and Kakashi stood back to back. Many bodies littered the ground. Showing their superior skill in the battle against Suna and Oto.

"Just fine, Guy," Kakashi responded and Zabuza nodded in agreement.

"That's just what I expected from both of you! The power of youth runs strongly in you! Now, shall we continue?"

Guy tilted to the side to dodge a punch from a Suna ninja. Deciding to return the favor with a kick to the stomach, sending the ninja back with his friends; unconscious. A pair of nunchucks appeared in his hand, twirling it around and showing off his expertise with the weapon. His smile sparked despite the lack of light.

Knocking out multiple ninjas before ducking down on purpose. Soon after Zabuza rolled over him and swung his massive sword horizontal, slicing his opponents in half. The sound of bodies dropping around Zabuza alerted him, looking around to see kunais' in each of their heads. The three jonin stood back to back once again

"Heh, I'm the backbone here," Zabuza commented, a grin on his face.

"If that sword wasn't big then they wouldn't even notice you," Kakashi responded.

"Damn you, Hatake!"

Haku could only giggle at their antics. Flicking her wrist and showering a group of ninja with senbons. Instinctively backfliping backward to avoid a katana that would have killed her. Landing safely and hitting the ninja's eyes expertly with her senbons. The Oto ninja released a painful scream and clawed at his face before being permanently silenced. Taking the chance, Haku softly stomped the ground and a wave of ice followed. Her kekkei genkai froze the ground and spikes rose up, piercing any enemies that were nearby. Sprinting forward while using the frozen ground as a slide. Her right arm started to increase in thickness, red ice. Starting from the elbow and making its way down in quick succession. Just before reaching her wrist, the ice became thinner, it took on the shape of a spear. The blood from her unfortunate opponents made it have a tint of red.

By manipulating water and chakra underneath her feet, Haku slid across the ground as if skating on ice, allowing her to travel much faster then before with less strain on the muscles. Dancing around the enemy ninjas and striking them effortlessly. With each slide or step, a small path or stream of ice is left behind.

She didn't like what she was doing; but protecting those precious to her, it was a different story. Her emotionless eyes gave the impression of pure death. Those at the end of her wrath first had to stare into her eyes before meeting the shinigami. It always left a horrified expression on their face before dying.

'There are too many of them. In that case.' Performing hand seals and ending on bird. Focusing chakra through her body and forcing it outward in a massive field, in order to cool an area to a temperature of about negative ten degrees Celsius (14 F). The area was quite short, with a radius of about 40 meters. A thin layer of clouds forms overhead in this area. This cast an effect of cooling the area to below freezing, chilling atmospheric water vapor, and creating a faint mist.

Focusing chakra into the latent clouds formed by the earlier technique. Snow started to form within those clouds and began to fall over the radius. Deeming them as weak, she didn't put too much chakra into the jutsu. Commanding the snow to thicken and become snowing intensely hard, limiting visibility to only a meter or so. Those within the radius had their movement restricken by the freezing thick snow. So much that it was hard to move in a direction. They all froze as a vile killer intent attacked them.

"Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?" Haku's calm yet deadly voice echoed. The faces of the nins awed in horror. "Eight points; the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart."

The killer intent increased tenfold. The sound of their comrades' bodies dropping made them cower in fear. Some threw up just from the killer intent released by Haku. Countless were dying and they couldn't even identify where the person was. All they could do was surrender their lives.

The technique stopped, the mist and heavy snow followed as well. Standing in the middle of the many lives she swiftly ended. The blood that covered the ground and her face. It was a sickening scene but that was the realization of being a ninja; kill or be killed. A buzzing sound of a kunai traveling through the air alerted her. Tilting back and narrowly dodging the projectile. Turning her head from where the kunai came from. There stood around 30 Suna/Oto ninja, glaring at her with hatred from what she did.

'I only have about 60 percent of chakra left. Looks like I might nee- "

A loud explosion interrupted her thoughts, widening her eyes in shock. The sight of 30 ninjas dying and blood, limbs, and organs marking the walls everywhere. Turning around to see one of her dear friends with a smirk on her face.

"Did you really- "

"You can never go wrong with paper tags!" Tenten proclaimed. Haku's right eye eyebrow twitched at Tenten's silliness.

"You shouldn't be fighting, Tenten-kun," Haku said, now standing back to back.

"A little injury can't keep me down forever," Tenten said, kicking a Suna ninja to the wall and Haku finished him off.

"I worry about you sometimes," Haku said, shooting a pillar of ice behind Tenten and pierced a ninja.

"So do I!"

* * *

Naruto stood proudly on his summon. Arms crossed over his chest and glaring daggers at the massive raccoon, surprising Gaara that he wasn't showing an ounce of fear.

'Naruto Uzumaki, haha. You keep entertaining till the end.' Shukaku thought, grinding at the blonde that stood on top of a toad.

"What're you doing?" Gamabunta's deep voice broke Naruto out of his focus. "You again? What do you want?" Gamabunta asked, noticing the raccoon that stood before him. "It's Shukaku of Sand if I remember correctly... Why would I go to all the trouble against this guy?"

A much smaller toad hopped on Naruto's head, "don't say that and listen to what he says, Dad." Gamakichi protested.

"Dad?" Naruto said, taking note of the similarities between the two toads.

"Why are you in a place like this, Gamakichi?

"...but that guy tried to bully me." He responded in a childish manner and pointed his finger at Gaara's final form in an accusing way.

Hearing this, Gamabunta glared at Gaara. "What did you say?"

"Then I was saved by this guy."

"I see... Kid, I accept you as my subordinate. Plus, I'll show you what Jingi(morale code) is about." Gamabunta said, unsheathing his sword. "I'll make you pay for what you did! You, worthless kid!" Not a moment later, he hopped towards Gaara at an insane speed. "Hang on tight!"

Gaara raised his arm to try to stop the enormous toad but Gamabunta was faster. Piercing his arm, not fully cutting it off. Gaara swung his arm behind him, tossing Gamabunta but in the process had his arm cut off.

Gamabunat's landing made a wind current that pushed against the tree below. Naruto's eyes rose in worry, "hey! Try to avoid going over there!" He said, pointing at a certain area where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Right."

Interesting. Interesting, Naruto Uzumaki!" Shakaku yelled with his arms up in excitement. They looked closer to see the top of Shakuku's head moving. Moments later, half of Gaara's body came out, arms hanging at his side. "This is my regard to you for keeping me entertained until now. I'll let you see the real power of the Sands incarnation." He said with a bloodthirsty grin and blank eyes.

"What's he going to do?" Naruto asked himself.

"He has insomnia. A person who's possessed by Monster Tanuki(raccoon dog) Shakuku is unable to have good sleep, not even one night. Because of fear. Therefore, while the medium is awake, the power of Shakuku is suppressed normally." Gamabunta responded.

Gaara's body fell limb and a second later Shakuku's eyes started to spin into a color black, with yellow irises and pupils that each took the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"Yahoo! I'm finally able to come out!" Shakaku yelled with a manic laugh. "Suddenly, I found a guy to kill!" He said, looking at Gamabunta and Naruto.

"We're going to jump." Gamabunta and positioned himself.

Naruto nodded and used chakra to stick to his head.

Shakauku punched his large stomach, producing a loud sound. The external pressure from the pound forces a ball of wind from Shukaku's large mouth, firing it like a cannonball. Gamabunta quickly jumped into the air, dodging the ball of wind that destroyed the landscape down below.

Ending on a tiger hand seal, a large water bullet similar was released from Gamabunta. Shakaku managed to summon a wall of sand before it could hit him. In turn, by hitting his stomach rapidly, Shukaku produces multiple Air Bullets.

Gamabunta repeated the same action from before, making both jutsus collide with each in between the massive beasts. The collision made black smoke appear. Blocking each other's view momentarily.

"Yahoo! I did it! I killed him! Killed him!" Shakaku boasted, raising his arm in victory.

"That hurt!" Gamabunta broke through the smoke at an insane speed. This managed to catch Shakuku off guard. The Chief Toad shot out a water bullet once again, although this time Shakuku simply backstepped to avoid it.

With Gamabunt's quick feet, he blitzed Shakaku before he even noticed. Grabbing onto his shoulder and giving Naruto his opportunity. With a prepared seal in his hand that was meant for waking up Gaara. Just before he could do that, Gamabunta jumped away.

"What're you doing?!"

"We Toads aren't meant for holding down an opponent!"

"Say, what's the thing about oil from your talk with Pervy-sage?"

Gamabunta didn't respond instantly and eyes his summoner, "we are able to produce Toad Oil, extremely sticky oil out as a huge mass or as a barrage of small bullets. Those caught by it will find it difficult to move, and simply washing the oil away with regular water won't be easy. Furthermore, adding wind and fire increases its power and range. Although, I doubt you have any jutsus' required." Gamabunta explained, catching the grin on his summoner's face.

"Ready it up!" Naruto said, a clone popping into existence next to him.

"You better know what you're doing, kid!"

Soon after a large amount of slimy oil unleashed from Gamabunta's mouth. Shooting at a fast speed and covering the ground. After Naruto enhances Gamabunta's Toad Oil Bullet with his wind-nature chakra, Naruto(2) steps in and uses a fire jutsu to ignite the oil.

The jutsu was so powerful that Naruto needed to use chakra to cling onto Gamabunta's head. It completely destroyed the forest and left ashes as it traveled towards its target. Shakaku underestimated the power of the jutsu and tried to stop it with a wind bullet, which didn't do anything at all.

The ear-piercing screams from Shakuku shook the ground violently. Burning his legs and torso to nothing but roasted sand. Falling down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hurry!" Naruto said.

Gamabunta nodded before sprinting towards the half-burnt raccoon.

"Kid, go!"

Naruto nodded firmly and jumped, landing next to an unconscious Gaara. He slapped the seal on his forehead. It glows brightly before fading away.

"God damn it! I just came out!" Shakaku screeched, his eyes changing back to its original state. Gaara widened in his eyes in shock and surprise. Naruto stood too not far away from him. It angered him that such a person could keep up with him despite being in his final form. Commanding his sand to strike at the blonde but was saved by Gamabunta's tongue.

"My existence won't be erased!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto looked around the darkness as he felt the sand crawling up his feet. He had almost wasted all of his chakra in this fight. He had no other option but to use Kyuubi's chakra.

"I need your chakra, Kyuubi," Naruto stated/ask.

"Foolish kid, once again asking for my power only shows your weakness!" Kurama responded, before disappearing from Naruto's consciousness.

A spark appeared in Naruto's stomach, quickly spreading throughout his body and offering him the power he needed. The chakra surrounding his body like a second skin, pushing away any nearby sand. His headband and bandages untangled themselves, hanging by his side. His hair moved around like if it was in a tornado.

He sprinted forward, readying his fist to punch Gaara. Suddenly sand rose from behind him and caught his wrist. He tried desperately to break out of the sand's grip but had no strength.

'More power!' Naruto thought, swinging his head back and smashing it into Gaara's forehead. Breaking his link with the tail beast within him. Shakaku's body started to shatter like glass.

'Just a headbang… I've never seen such a motivated Ninja, but he's the first kid in a long time to be out of this world.' Gamabunta thought, leaving back to Mount Mount Myōboku with a massive white cloud.

Naruto and Gaara fell down to the ground. Landing on top of a tree not too far from each other. Noticing each other and standing back up. They jumped towards each other in hopes of finally ending it all. Their fist readied by their sides. Blood leaked from their forehead. They wanted to defeat each other for a different purpose. In Gaara's case; to simply live. In Naruto's case; to defeat Gaara so he could return back and protest those close to him.

Meeting in the middle, Naruto punches Gaara right in the cheek. Sending him flying down to the ground. Not having enough chakra, Naruto followed in pursuit. They laid 10 feet away from each other. Unmoving because of exhaustion. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The sight of Gaara brought him out of his exhaustion. Hastily getting on his feet and slowly making his way towards his archenemy

Gaara watched as Naruto came closer. His face full of determination, "what makes him so strong? I'll not disappear...I'll not cease to exist, I won't!'

Naruto unsealed his weapon, using it as a cane to walk. Nothing will stop him from...ending Gaara's life. He chose to attack his village. Putting his precious friends in danger! Images of Haku, Tenten, Nōhime, Hiruzen, Sakura, and Zabuza popped into his mind.

Gaara tried to command his sand but nothing came up. His eyes started to shake in fear, "no! Stay away!

"You chose to surrender your existence to that village of yours! I know how you feel, Gaara! To have an entire village hurt you mentally, psychically, and emotionally. You have nothing to live for except your life because you chose to live that way! You pushed those who cared about you, Temari and Kankuro! You don't need to forgive your village, all you need are those who can care about you! Those who can bring out the happiness within you!" Naruto said, now standing in front of Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock. Naruto's words struck right in the heart. The feeling of always being alone was...his fault? No! His village hated with all their guts. Even his father tried to assassinate in fear. 'Lies! Lies!

"Now, you must die!" Naruto yelled, swinging his weapon.

"No! Wait!"

Naruto glared at the person that stood before him. The feeling of betrayal ran throughout his body. Temari stood between the two Jinchuurikis'. Her arms spread out in a protective manner, eyes shaking.

"Please don't kill Gaara! Even if he hates us, I still love him! Take me instead!" Temari proclaimed.

Naruto gripped the handle more harshly. He felt Temari's feelings. It's the same way as if someone close to him was about to be killed. Offering your life for that one person could continue to live.

"Move, Temari! He said sternly, glaring at the pleading girl. The weight of the girl's body crashed into him, almost making fall down to the ground. He looked down at the girl that was currently hugging his waist.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Temari said, tears falling from her teal eyes. She continues to sob into his shirt, feeling it become soak from her tears.

He looked behind her to see Gaara staring at his sister. His eyes were full of shock because of Temari's action.

"Fine."

Temari stopped sobbing and looked up in surprise, "w-what?"

"Leave now, before I change my mind," Naruto said and looked away.

Temari's face brightened into a smile. Letting go of his waist and walking over to Gaara.

"Come on, Gaara. We must go." She said softly, using her weight to help him up. He was about to fall until a second person stood on his side.

"Let's go, sis," Kankuro said.

The Sand Trio jumped up to the trees in a hurry. Naruto watched as they got further and further from him. Just before they disappeared from his eyesight, Temari mouth the words, 'thank you.'

With no other obstacles in his way, he made his way back to his village. Knowing Sasuke was taking care of Sakura.

-Scene break-

Naruto climbed the walls of the stadium. Finally making it on top which gave him a good look at the place. Everything was a disaster. Bodies and blood covered the walls, floor, and ceiling. It was a nasty sight to come upon. What caught his attention was the purple barrier that faded. He was able to see 5 figures escaping. One of them had their arms dangling as if their arms were unusable.

'Jiji-san.'

Quickly running over there and analyzing the battlefield. The floor was soaked with water and blood. A forest also took up half of the roof.

His ears perked up at the sound of coughing. Turning around to see a pair of legs behind a tree. An uneasy feeling crept into his heart when he noticed the pants of the person. Slowly walking towards the person with a kunai in hand. While the attack had stopped, you could never be too sure if any Ninjas were hiding.

The person's torso was now exposed, blood coating the ground and clothes. That feeling in his heart tenfold when the hands came in view, old, wrinkly, and pale.

Then he saw it. The God of Shinobi laid on his back, with a stab wound in his back going through the stomach. His clothes were tattered from his battle. Quickly rushing over to him and getting on his knees.

"Jiji-san?" He asked, afraid that Hirzuen wouldn't respond.

Hiruzen eyelids started to move before slightly opening. His eyes locked onto Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said, coughing out blood.

Naruto looked away when he saw the blood leaking from Hiruzen's mouth. Grabbing his hand in a desperate manner. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"You promised me! You promised me that you wouldn't die!" Naruto practically yelled and tightened his grip on Hiruzen's hand, his tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Is there a (cough) chance you could forgive me?" Hiruzen said a soft smile on his face.

Naruto didn't verbally answer but he shook his head frantically in a yes manner, his view started to become blurry.

"It's my time to pass on, Naruto-kun. The younger generation must become strong. Konoha can't thrive in glory without the Will of Fire."

"Even in the time of death, you try to lecture about the Will of Fire." Naruto joked but it soon ended when Hiruzen once again threw up a pool of blood.

"Naruto-kun, I have one last goal for you…"

"What's it."

Hiurzen mouthed his last words before falling limp. His hand losing the strength and dropping with a soft thud. He took his last breath.

"...I can rest now."

Naruto stared emotionless at his Hokage. Memories of their times together sprouted in his mind. The times when Hirzuen would visit him and Tenten to check on them. Whenever Hiruizen would threaten the store clerk for increasing the value on what they buying. The countless times they went fishing and watched the stars. All these memories came into his mind as he tried to hang on to them.

"Jiji-san? Please wake up…"

No response.

That's was he knew Konoha lost their Hokage. But most importantly, he lost a friend, protector, and an old man that took care of him. His eyes started to flicker from his original color, blue to red. Blood leaked from his eyes and a single ring appeared on his iris. His eyes turned stone cold, completely emotionless. As if every single emotion was taken from him and replaced by...emptiness. He stood up and his hair shadowed his eyes. His mind started to process what happened and why. _Hatred, greediness, anger, fear, and war._

The world needed a change, revolution. He would make that happen even if it cost millions of lives. A world without war and only peace...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all fellow humans. I almost wanted to skip this arc but decided against it. This arc should only be 2-3 chapters so hopefully, you enjoy it.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Baki shook his head and looked down in disappointment. The constant screaming from the council only brought him more shame. After the embarrassing defeat handed by them from Konoha, everything went to shit. Orochimaru promised them glory but yet failed to deliver that. Lied about his forces being top-notch Jonin but were Chunin level with only a handful strong. They were left to attack Konoha and were stopped by a single boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki… He managed to defeat Gaara before doing any damage to the Leaf!" He yelled and smacked the table in front of him. The smack was loud, loud enough to stop all the arguing and eyes darting towards him.

"Well, Baki, do you have a solution for this crisis?" A calmer council asked. He nodded, looking around and glazed into every single member until his eyes stopped at Temari. He cleared his throat before talking, "With our forces crippled and reputation ruined, we have no choice but to go with the extreme ways. Recent reports have identified Iwa Ninjas closing in from the north. They received the news from our terrible attempt and are taking advantage of that. At this point...The Land of Wind will no longer live." Baki's stern voice echoed throughout the room. His eyes shedding no emotions despite the situation they were in. Each of the members widened their eyes in shock and fear. All of their: frame, money, power, existence, and freedom will be stripped from them.

"What must we do?" A member asked.

"...We must become allies with the Leaf again." He responded.

"No! They will do the same as the Iwa Ninjas! They'll take everything from us and leave to rot in hell!

"You fools! That doesn't matter! They have Rasa! The Kazekage of this very village!" Baki outburst struck them to their thoughts. He noticed the silence before calming himself down and proceeding, "Konoha can't afford for our land to be conquered from Iwagakure. They would need to defend themselves from the: west, north, and if you count the Lighting Country, east. Now, with this information, we could come up with an agreement. But, that might not include our freedom and Kazekage."

The council listened in awe at their momentarily Kazekage. Due to Rasa being captured by Konoha, they instituted a leader, thus; Baki. They never truly realized just how much they had fucked up by attacking Konoha.

Baki looked around the room and saw the stares from his people. It completely flabbergasted him that he was the only one who thought about this. Pinching the bridge of his nose and gazed at the corner of the room. The Sand Sibling minus Kankuro sat there, listening to every word. Gaara had his arms crossed over his chest and his face held nothing. Temari on the other hand tried to hide her emotions but the stress was breaking her down.

"Arranged marriages have historically been prominent in many places. While it's dwindled, they are very proficient in keeping an agreement between both parties." Baki finally said his plan.

The member simply looked at him in interest until an invisible light bulb appeared above one of them.

"We could marry one of our female ninjas to Sasuke Uchiha!" He proposed with many of the others agreeing with his idea.

"Remember, Konoha won't accept someone from a low power family. She must be on par with Sasuke himself, especially if we want the Kazekage back." Baki reassured them.

They all nodded and silenced soon followed. The multiple glances at Temari were only received by harsh glares from her. Baki noticed this and could only nod. She was the only promising ninja which they could offer. He almost denied this on behalf of the girl's feelings and father but they had their hands tied.

"I have one." He said, bringing the attention back to him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Temari looking directly at him. His glance was caught by her and he probably received the harshest look he had ever seen. Looking down in empathy before sighing deeply, "Temari Sabaku."

Not a second later an intense feeling surrounded the room. Raising the temperature by a couple of degrees and a few of the council members started to furiously sweat, the sound of bodies dropping unconscious. Baki had to contain himself from not shaking right there and then. He moved his head to the left and surprisingly the killer intent was from... Gaara? His eyes glared into the souls of everyone. Sand started to violently swirl around him in a very imitating way before flooding the room, grabbing onto everyone's ankles.

"I forbid that from happening." Gaara's stone-cold voice echoed throughout the room. They couldn't do anything but watch Gaara take control of the meeting. This was never a possibility in their minds. Why would Gaara be protecting her sister?

Temari watched in shock as Gaara stood up for her dignity. Her killer intent being overshadowed by his didn't surprise her, the fact that Gaara protected her was something entirely different. She was outright pissed at her name being brought up as a solution. They had taught them every single outcome their career could lead in; including death. Suna's academy was something to not scoff at, hell, they were even educated on seduction missions as well. 'But this? No! I'm Kazekage's daughter for crying out loud!' She thought as a vein appeared on her forehead.

"What do you suggest, Gaara?" Baki asked, finally composing himself.

He dropped his killer intent down before speaking. "A new plan or someone other than the Uchiha," Gaara said.

'Good, he knows the importance of keeping this alliance alive.' Baki thought.

"Well then, who else would you choose?" A brave councilman asked.

Gaara turned his towards the voice, scaring the person before turning around. His killer intent lessened at the scared expression on his sister. Despite trying to put on a mask he was able to see through it all. A timid and uncertain girl laid behind it. After the fight with Naruto, everything changed for him.

"Will you like to continue with this, Temari?" Gaara whispered and Temari's eyes locked onto his. She almost awed in surprise at this new Gaara. Shutting her eyes and clenching her fists in frustration. If she denied this then they would probably become pawns to those Tree-huggers! It was almost the same as surrendering to Iwagakure. Suna will be nothing more and wiped from the future. Could she do that to her home? At the same time she was giving away her freedom but it was much better than the village, right? Temari swallowed the spit in her mouth before answering, "we continue with the original plan." She responded.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Baki asked.

Temari and Gaara once again looked at each again. Their eyes connected and an unspoken conversation broke between the two. They nodded in agreement before facing the council and Temari spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

"What do you think they called us for?" Kiba asked with his arms behind in his head. Akamaru comfortably laid on his head.

"Maybe they're going to promote us," Shino suggested in his usual monotone voice.

Kiba lips curved upwards, "heh! They might just promote me straight to Jonin if they saw what I did during the attack!" Kiba boasted and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It's best if we don't get ahead of ourselves," Neji said and received a glare from the Inuzuka heir.

"Yea!Yea! Just watch!" Kiba said.

It's been a day since the attack on their village. While they managed to defend against it, they didn't come out without tons of casualties. Konoha 11 had been called in by the council to discuss their performance in the Chunin exams and Konoha Crush. So here they stood, in front of two doors they led into the meeting.

Kiba eagerly pushed open the door and revealed the council waiting for them. The room was lit by lights and a single table sat in the middle. The table was shaped into a U and at the opening was a lone chair. It was silent, almost too silent for their tastes as the various councilmen gave them long stares.

Kiba's smirk instantly dropped when he saw his mother glaring at him.

Naruto looked around the room with great interest. On the left side of the table was the Clan Heads, and the right side was the Civilians. He received irritated looks from the Civilians but chose to ignore them. His eyes darted to the single chair that stood at the opening. The Hokage's hat leaned slightly on the headrest.

Three strong taps caught their attention.

"We have called you here to talk about your performance yesterday. As you know, our village was attacked and we sustained major damage. Over 600 ninjas died that day and to ensure Konoha does not seem vulnerable, we must take better measures." A man said, now standing in front of the Genins.

Naruto watched the man with a keen eye, 'Danzō Shimaru.' He remembered Nohime talking about the man. She gave him numerous warnings to stay away from the man if it was political or physical. Being able to tide the Civilian council to his side and win many debates or changes in this very room.

"Now, we shall start," Danzo said and pulled out a Chunin vest. "Shikamaru Nara."

"Why... I should've just quit from the beginning." Shikamaru whispered to himself and took the vest.

"You have shown great strategic skills and keen thinking. Knowing exactly when to quit or outplay your opponent is a great skill for a Chunin. Staying calm despite being in a difficult situation and bypassing that extreme pressure, graduations." Danzo said and a series of claps rang throughout the room.

"Troublesome..."

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's smile brightens the room by a margin. Barely able to contain herself and grabbed the vest rather quickly.

"Your expertise in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Medical Jutsu was rather impressive. Having planned and thinking on the spot is something we need on the battlefield. You have also shown advancement in elemental Ninjutsu that something only Chunins should know, graduations."

Sakura nodded multiple times in rapid succession before walking back to her friends. Never taking her eyes off the vest. She would have no doubt shouted out by now but that was something to not do at the moment

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked before walking up to take his vest.

"Your Ninjutsu and Taijutsu showed great promise for the future. The quickness and tactics you used was something that impressed us. Knowing various jutsus' from two different elements is something a Genin should not know and thus you've been promoted. Not to mention, you're proficient in Shurikenjutsu, graduations."

"Now, for the final one. Naruto Uzumaki."

"For something so difficult among our corps, Fuinjutsu was nothing to scoff at. Being able to go toe-to-toe with a Hyuga in Taijutsu and beating him must have been difficult. Your prowess in Ninjutsu and knowing two elements are promising. Great strategic and sharp mind against your opponent(s). The level of significance with your dojutsu was a great help in this choice, graduations."

Naruto proudly took the vest and his eyes shined for a second before sealing it away.

Danzo saw the dampen look in the Genins and decided to change that. "Rank does not matter." He said and the Genins gave him a confused look. "Konoha needs help more than ever. Every generation must surpass those before them. It's a constant cycle that we must keep no matter the situation. Becoming a top-notch Ninja is something you must thrive for. To show your promising powers is something we need. The Will of Fire is a kindle in your heart, now you must help it grow." Danzo said and noticed he managed to lift the spirits of the Genins that stood before him.

He didn't like preaching about the Will of Fire, but for Konoha, he must. He couldn't have ninjas brooding around and not getting stronger. Especially since they were Clan heirs. Konoha couldn't afford to have such weak Ninjas.

"Dismiss. Stay, Uzumaki-san." Danzo said with a stern voice.

Naruto took note of Danzo's respectful tone to his name. Further noticing the council interestingly looking at him. The doors closed behind him, meaning he was alone with grown-adults.

A new voice spoke up, "We have urgent news, Uzumaki-san." A female walked up to him. 'Koharu Utatane.' Naruto's eyes and quickly analyze the old woman, before raising his eyebrow in confusion, "about?"

"Firstly, our relationship with Suna has gone down the drain. They hope to rebuild this broken bond with a different approach we expected." Koharu said.

"Why does this concern me?"

"They requested a political marriage." A new voice spoke up.

From behind Koharu appeared a man, much similar in age.

Naruto's mind started to work overboard from this new information. 'They want to put me in a political marriage to rebuild our bond with Suna, but why? Why not just completely conquer Suna as our own?' His Dojustu turned on from this new thought process. Although, they couldn't see because his eyes were closed. 'Why me? I don't have a strong standing in the village, only military wise. Sasuke or Neji would be a better candidate, so why me? Unless Suna specifically requested me or the council doesn't want Suna to have an heir with the Sharingan or Byakugan. I have a damn furball in me and now I'm forced to marry a Kunoichi against my will!' He thought and managed to suppress his feelings.

"Who is it?" He asked.

The Elders smirked at how fast he processed the information.

"The daughter of the Kazekage, Temari Sabaku."

* * *

It was a miserable day for Konoha. They emerged victorious once again but at a heavy cost. Many lives were lost in the battle against Suna and Oto, most importantly; the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Third Hokage of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's two previous Hokage, Hiruzen was a powerful ninja, hailed as a "God of Shinobi". Though he was only ever directly the teacher of the Sannin, generations of Konoha shinobi benefited from his wisdom during his lifetime. Unfortunately, his past mistakes and old age caught up to him, losing in a deathmatch with his former student; Orochimaru.

It was hell. A gloomy, rainy day is one of the shadows. The raindrops impacted against the gravel floor. It caused small puddles among the roads. Children would intently step into them for fun, unknowing of the reason they were there. It always did seem to rain on the occasion of a funeral, maybe it was best since it masked their tears.

The majority of the ninjas came to say goodbye to their beloved leader. He died protecting them with his last breath, until the very end but ultimately, couldn't have luck this one last time. They looked down in sadness, the silence that rang over them was suffocating.

In the distance was a lone boy who sat on a tree. Overlooking the unfortunate event from afar. His hair overshadowed his eyes which held no emotions. His lips curved slightly downwards before returning to its usual demeanor. His ears perked up when someone jumped up to his position. He glanced at the person before returning to the funeral.

"As you know, Konoha needs a leader right now. The Daimyo has personally requested me to search for my old teammate as a replacement. I decided to bring you along on the ride." Jiraiya said.

"When?"

"It's best if we leave tomorrow. We don't want my clumsy teammate to wander off too far." Jiraiya answered.

He nodded in confirmation. Jiraiya looked at the blonde in empathy. He knew Naruto and Hiruzen were quite close, he would say grandfather and grandson. The only thing he could do right now was to leave the village to hopefully distract him. He disappeared without another word.

Naruto never took off his eyes from the multiple pictures of Hiruzen that they had on display. His wrinkly face and smile he wore so proudly. He scanned the crowd and found his dear friend, Tenten. She too had the same look on her face.

"Don't worry, Tenten-chan, you'll never experience such a thing again…" He said and clenched his fists in anger.

* * *

"Say, kid," Jiraiya said, glancing at his pupil as they walked down a dirt road surrounded by bright green trees. They were currently on their way to bring back his precious teammate; Tsunade Senju, in hopes of her accepting her job as Hokage. Of course, this wouldn't be easy as she was quite stubborn.

"How did you get that kusarigama?" He asked with interest.

Naruto sent him a look before flicking his wrist and said weapon appeared in his hand. Handing it off to the pervert. Jiraiya expected it with a keen eye. Analyzing it with every turn and curve on the blade.

"During a mission." Naruto answered.

"As expected." He said, giving back the weapon. "Do you have a name for it?

Naruto negatively bobbed his head.

"The holder may or may not choose to name their weapon, for an example; Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They were an organization consisting of only the greatest blade-wielding shinobi of their generation that Kirigakure can produce. The swords of the Seven Swordsmen are passed down from generation to generation since the First Mizukage's era. They're considered mystical blades, and together, the Seven Swordsmen are capable of bringing down an entire nation, regarded as being the strongest shinobi in the village behind the Mizukage. Their weapons are what truly make them strong or bring them fame. They cherish their weapon more than their lives as they considered them as one." Jiraiya said, surprising the blonde on his wise thinking for once.

Naruto gave him a long look before bringing his eyes forward. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"You seem to attract salamanders now and then, Naruto," Jiraiya commented.

Naruto crouched down as a small brown salamander crawled down his arm and ran off in a different direction. He watched the small creature disappear within the crowd. He simply nodded and followed the great Sannin which led them to a hotel.

"Get a room and make sure to not wait for me! I have some business to take care of!" Jiraiya excitedly said with a perverted grin. Naruto looked behind the Toad Sage to see a black-haired attractive woman winking at the pervert. He shook his head in disapproval before walking into the building in hopes of getting a bed for the night.

Quickly paying with his money if he might add and locating the room. Walking in to see two beds and a lamp between the two. A small table stood by each of the beds and the walls were green. Overall, it was a comfy place for now.

"This will do."

It was very strange being in a different village then Konoha or Wave. In Konoha, he received glares. In Wave, he received looks of recognition. But here, this was different. No one knew him and that was calming for him. A simple glance at his vest and headband and they never thought about him again. This again brought him back to his situation.

"Political marriage." He said. 'With Temari? Of course, I can't deny it. I'll be stuck in this loveless marriage to bring together two villages. This was nothing he had expected when he was called into the meeting. He had only met the girl once and now they were getting married? He didn't like it at all.-' His thoughts were interrupted when three knocks on the door alerted him.

He waited for someone to talk but not a sound was made. 'Jirayira wouldn't knock, so, who is it?' He thought and activated his dojutsu. His eyes glared at the door when he noticed who it was.

'Itachi-san...who is that with him?' He thought. A clone appeared next to him and nodded, knowing what their plan was. The real Naruto slowly lifted the window before jumping out and the clone headed towards the door.

The original Naruto quickly scanned his surroundings until he found Jiryira toying with the same women from before. He flared his chakra and the Sage eyes flickered towards his direction.

'Damn pervert.'

-Scene break-

Naruto's clone opened the door to be greeted by the sight of two men. Both wearing identically clothing; a long dark cloak with red clouds on it. He identified the first person, Itachi second person stood not too far from his partner. The most imitating him was the giant sword which was bandaged on his back.

"You haven't changed, Itachi-san," Naruto said as his mind rendered through his past life.

(Flashback)

-5 Years Ago-

"Is this the only option?" An eight-year Naruto asked the teenager beside him.

Itachi looked up into the clear and peaceful sky. The refreshing cold air bumping his soft skin and giving him a warm feeling. His eyes peacefully looking up at the full bright moon that stood high into the air before looking at the blonde boy next to him.

"I'm afraid so. The elders managed to convince Hokage-sama and here we are." Itachi's smooth voice broke the silence.

Naruto looked down at the streets of Konoha and his eyes flared up. The lights brighten Konoha as if it was a heartwarming place to say, but that wasn't true. Itachi was one of those few who understood him, Naruto Uzumaki, not as the demon fox that attacked the village eight years ago. He had protected him the most he could but due to Konoha's fragile state, he wasn't always there.

"You can't just let the civilians live? Or think of something else?!" Naruto said as his voice started to pick up in volume.

Itachi looked away with a smile at Naruto's attempt at trying to stop him. "The elders didn't leave me no choice. The Uchiha curse will only continue if I let that happen." His response caused the emotions in Naruto's eyes to disappear. To wither away and be replaced by nothingness.

"...But promise me this," Itachi said and Naruto's eyes darted to him for a second before looking away. "Keep my brother on the path he was destined to walk. This event will reveal two roads to him, without aid; I'm afraid he won't bring the Uchiha back to its original glory."

"You were my first friend and now here you stand, breaking ties with me because of loyalty... If Sasuke poses a threat to me then you'll become the last Uchiha to walk on this land. I'll try my best to keep him from straying that path." Naruto responded.

Itachi could only smile at his friend's answer, "it seems that's the best I can get from you. Until we meet again, Naruto-kun." He said and his eyes shined a bright red in the dark. Naruto's body fell in a slump as two arms wrapped around him before he could fall. Itachi placed him down as regret started to cloud his thoughts. He quickly shook those thoughts and disappeared from the area.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you will come with us," Itachi said in a tone of authority.

"Itachi, it'll be a pain in the neck if this kid moves around and... Maybe I better chop off a leg in case... Now then..." Kisame said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and walked closer to Naruto.

Itachi's voice stopped him in his tracks, "long time no see...Sasuke."

Naruto looked behind Itachi to see his teammate not too far. His Sharingan glaring at his brother's back. Kisame also noticed this and decided this was far more interesting. "Huh... Sharingan... Moreover, he resembles you a lot."

"He's my younger brother."

"Itachi Uchiha... I will kill you!" Sasuke said with hatred in his voice.

'How did Sasuke know his brother would be here?' Naruto thought.

"It's just like you said...I..." Sasuke yelled as he formed his strongest attack in his arsenal. The sound of a thousand birds filled the hallway as Sasuke's arm started to peel from the power of his jutsu. "...will kill you!" He shouted and charged at his brother and dragged his attack along the wall, causing great damage in his run.

Moments before Sasuke could kill Itachi, his attack was deflected towards the wall and made a huge hole in it. Debris flew everywhere as smoke escaped the hallway. The sound of the Chidori cracking before turning off. Instead, Sauke's grunt and wrist being crushed were heard.

Naruto quickly started to perform hand seals as Itachi broke his little brother's wrist. Using the right amount of chakra until...nothing happened? Looking to his left to see Kisame swipe his massive sword and a smirk appeared on his lips.

'He can suck anyone's chakra? No, It's his sword.'

"Exactly, my sword Shark Skin has the ability to to...cut through and eat chakra," Kisame said as his sword started to move on its own like some sort of animal.

The clone looked ahead to see Sasuke on the floor in pain. He tried once again to bring out his chakra as Kisame was bringing down his sword to crush him. Just before he could do that, smoke appeared where the clone was. Kisame's sword came to a stop as something stopped it.

"What?"

"You guys just don't know me much, do you?" Jiraiya said with a grin.

Kisame chuckled at the man's presence. "You are, after all, Master Jiraryia, one of the Legendary Sannin…" He said, Jirayira standing in front of him with the same woman from before on his shoulder. "Seems like you released the Genjutsu that we put on that woman."

Kisame took a step back as the frog that blocked his sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I can't let you have Naruto… This is perfect… I'll get rid of you two right here!" Jiraiya said.

"Don't butt in…" Sasuke's weak voice attracted their attention. He wobbled slightly on two feet before gathering the balance needed. "The one that's going to kill him is...me!" He said with hatred in his eyes.

"Right now, I have no interest in you…" Itachi calmly said and caused Sasuke's glare to deepen at his older brother's words.

"Don't mess with me!" Sasuke yelled and charged at Itachi with his fist ready. This was nothing to Itachi, his eyes predicting the attack and kicked Sasuke across the room, smacking against the wall and falling to the ground.

The clone saw this and readied himself to help his teammate but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Naruto, don't butt in! I've lived for this very day...for this very day!" Sasuke yelled as his eyes transformed back to the Sharingan.

Naruto watched as the same result was displayed. Itachi completely outmatched Sasuke by miles and broke him even further. Sasuke needed a long way to go before achieving his goal: killing Itachi Uchiha. The painful screams of his teammate filled the hallway as Itachi put him under a Genjutsu. It was almost terrifying just how far Itachi would go…

"Hasn't changed at all… Using Tsukuyomi: Nightmare Realm on your little brother." Kisame said as Sasuke's screams continued.

Suddenly the ground behind Kisame broke up. The real Naruto popped out with his weapon in hand. The Kiri rogue Ninja widened his eyes in surprise that a mere Genin was able to sneak upon him.

'Impressive, the one who opened the door was a clone the whole time…" Kisame said as his sword collided with Naruto's. He tried to grab the blonde only for Naruto to appear in front of him. Swinging his blade in hopes of carving Kisame in half. His attack was stopped short as Kisame grabbed his elbow and kicked him into the wall.

Naruto quickly stood up to attack but the walls around him started to change. Instead of the familiar hotel walls were pink bumpy walls with veins running through them.

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap," Jiraiya said with his hands placed on the ground. "How unfortunate, Itachi, Kisame. You guys are already inside my stomach." He said with a grin.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was sucked into the wall, escaping Itachi's wraith. Kisame had to forcibly abstract his sword before running to his partner.

"It's useless!" Jiraiya yelled and commanded the walls to chase after the wanted criminals.

"A wall of flesh is charging at us!" Kisame warned and looked around as the walls caved him. "The wall is faster. At this rate…"

The real Naruto and Jiraiya ran after the duo and turned the corner to their surprise. A hole leading outside which were surrounded by black flames

"They're gone," Naruto said.

'I cannot believe that this wall has been torn through…" Jiraiya thought with a calculating look. The black flames caught his attention.

Naruto walked closer and inspected the burning flames. From his sensei's look, these walls must have been powerful only to be broken through. Subscounsily his dojutsu turned on and stared at the flames intently.

"Don't get too close!" Jiraiya warned with a stern voice, a scroll in hand. Unraveling the scroll and it started to suck in the flames. Seconds later, it was gone without a trace.

"Those flames are powerful. They came from Itachi-san's eyes…" Naruto said and was brought out of his focus when his eyes turned normal.

Jiraiya looked at his apprentice strangely at what he said. "How do you know th-"

"Dynamic Entry!"

* * *

**And finished! The political marriage is now in action so far. As you can see, Naruto doesn't like it but needs to do it for the village. Temari and Naruto's relationship won't just be full of sunshine and rainbows. It's going to be a lot of work for the two as they understand each other further into the story. The next chapter will be Naruto's training, meeting Tsunade, and the Sannin's fight. Leave a review or pm on your thoughts! Until later, stay safe!**


End file.
